Creando futuro, con los problemas del pasado
by afrokd
Summary: CAP 16!Han pasado unos cuantos años,desde aquel fatidico día en q se vio cn la obligación de desaparecer de Forks para salvar no solo su vida sino la de alguien más,ahora años después Bella vuelve a Forks,xo no vuelve sola, alguien la acompaña...sera fel
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: La vuelta de Bella.**_

**Bella POV**

Camine, como todos los días por aquel pasillo del viejo colegio de Phoenix camino de recoger a la personita que me iluminaba toda mi vida, aquel día era distinto, nos marchábamos de Phoenix para volver a Forks, pero aquello era temporal y solo era durante unas semanas, lo que tardara Charlie en recuperarse de su enfermedad y volveríamos a irnos, ya que nuestra vida no estaba en Forks, estaba en cualquier sitio fuera de Forks…allí solo podía tener dolor.

Entre en la clase y solo pude sonreír al verla jugar con los otros niños de su clase, a sus cuatro años no podía recordarme más de lo que hacía a mi amor de la juventud, era lo único que me había quedado de él, de ese amor que no pudo ser, de ese amor en el que intervino demasiada gente. A veces, pensaba que lo mejor era estar lejos, con ella a mi lado era feliz y me sentía completa, pero sabía que a Nessie le hacía falta un padre, su padre…el hubiera sido un excelente padre, seguramente lo era con su hijo, ese hijo que nació de su relación con su mujer…Un suspiro salió de mi sin que yo lo pudiera evitar, y es que aunque lo evitara no podía evitarlo, jamás dejaría de amarlo pero no me arrepentía de casi nada a mis veintiséis años, era todo lo feliz que podía junto a Nessie.

- Mama.-dijo mi pequeña mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa, me agache y la abrace mientras que ella con sus finos bracitos rodeaba mi cuello.- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa del abuelo?

- Si, ya nos vamos.-dije con una sonrisa triste.

- Mama, estas tliste, ¿no quieles vel al abuelo?-dijo mi pequeña mientras me miraba con esos ojos verdes que me atrapaban y me hechizaban…

- No, cariño, tengo muchas ganas de ver al abuelo y de cuidarlo, tienes que ser buena.

- Mami, yo soy buena. Lo de Blas fue el solo, se tilo pol la ventana.-sonreí sin poder evitarlo, todavía recordaba como según mi pequeña hija el pez quería saber si podía volar y se tiro por la ventana el solo, y así fue como termino la vida de la tercera mascota de mi hija.

- Ya lo se, Nessie.-me levante.-Coge tus cosas y despídete de tus amigos.

Me acerque a la maestra que la miraba mientras se reía, mi hija tenía la misma vitalidad que él, creo que era todo él porque de mi solo había sacado esa torpeza innata para caerse en sitios llanos…

- Ya nos vamos.-dije a la maestra de preescolar.

- La echare de menos en la clase, tan cariñosa y tan vital.-dijo ella sonriéndome.-Ahora creo que me aburriré bastante.

- Adiós señolita. Me voy a casa de mi abuelo.-dijo ella sonriente y le dio un pequeño beso cuando ella se agacho.

- Nosotros también te echaremos de menos, espero que seas buena y no vuelvas loca a tu nueva maestra Nessie.

- Si señolita.-dijo ella sonriente mientras me cogía de la mano.-Adiós.-dijo saludando a todos los niños que le saludaban también a ella.

- Espero que os vaya bien y que su padre se recupere pronto.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias.-dije antes de salir de la clase de mi hija.

_**Unas horas después…**_

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, por suerte Nessie nada más entrar en el coche se había sentado y se había quedado dormida, era tan guapa dormida…y no podía negar que era hija mía cuando la oía hablar en sueños, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba soñando porque no entendía más que palabras sueltas como abuelo o papa, pero su cara de felicidad y de tranquilidad me transmitía esa paz y esperanza que a veces necesitaba, era instantáneo su efecto en mi.

Suspire de nuevo cuando vi el cartel de 100 millas para Forks, ya nos quedaba poco muy poco para llegar, sabía que no podría evitar verlo a él, y a toda su familia. Pensé muchas veces en llamar a Alice y contarle todo, pero sabría que se lo habría contado tarde o temprano a él y el hubiera vuelto a por mi, y no podía hacerle eso a nadie. Mi corazón volvía a romperse y las lágrimas empezaron a hacer aparición en mi cara ante la invasión de recuerdos que estaba teniendo…

Mi móvil sonó y automáticamente le di a la tecla verde sin mirar quién era…

- ¿Has llegado ya?-la voz alegre de Rosalie me invadió enseguida dándome una sonrisa y haciendo que poco a poco todos esos recuerdos se alejarán de mi mente.

- Me quedan cien millas…

- ¿Cómo anda tu cabeza?-me conocía demasiado bien.

- Entre recuerdos…te necesito aquí, esto va a ser demasiado difícil, en cuanto la vea se enteraran de todo.

- Sabes que llego la semana que viene y me vas a tener allí durante el tiempo que me necesites.-dijo mi amiga.-Te juro que estoy más que contenta de que este sea mi último trabajo como modelo…

- No digas eso, te encanta que te admiren.-dije entre risas.

- Muy graciosa, Bella.-dijo ella riéndose.-Pero te aseguro que tengo que encontrar un buen trabajo porque Rosalie Hale se retira, he conseguido retrasar la publicación de mi retirada lo suficiente como para encontrarme allí perdida en Forks…

- ¿Cómo estas después de la ruptura?-le pregunte, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

- Créeme que ahora, dos meses después me he dado cuenta de que ha sido como quitarme un grano del culo, pero uno de esos molestos…

- Tu siempre tan gráfica.-dije entre risas.-No te va eso de ser mujer trofeo…

- Creo que solo le va a su nueva novia, pero que ese entienda con él, va a sufrir una vida insatisfecha…

- Tú tienes un nivel muy alto con respecto a ese tema…

- No, cariño, mi hombre ideal créeme que será aquel que consiga llevarme al séptimo cielo…

- Pides demasiado…

Colgué media hora después a Rosalie, me alegraba haberla conocido, había sido mi talón de Aquiles durante esos duros tiempos, pero sabía que ahora tenía que enfrentar a mucha gente que había sido querida para mí y que sería para mí querida durante mucho tiempo aunque yo para ellos ahora estuviera en la lista de ingratas.

Mire el cartel grande: Welcome to Forks, Bienvenidos a Forks…Una nueva vida empezaba para mi por lo menos durante un tiempo.

----------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia tal y como os prometi, me ha costado bastante porque no tengo tiempo, entre unas cosas y otras, este solo es el primer capitulo, es como de introducción, el siguiente es casi todo de Rosalie así que espero opiniones y comentarios ya, que sabeís que me encantan, y si os gusta, prometo actualizar pronto, sabeís que siempre que publico tengo unos cuantos capitulos más escritos, y en este caso no va a ser menos..._

_Espero vuestras opiniones con respecto a esta nueva historia...un besazo a todos aquellos que la lean...Besos, muchos besos, _

_**Afrokd**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: Una amiga nueva y una vieja amiga._**

**Bella POV**

Inspire una vez más aire, necesitaba valor para salir de aquel coche, todo seguía igual que el día que decidí marcharme de Forks, cargando con ese peso a mis espaldas, pero los recuerdos seguían ahí y todavía me seguía pesando si de verdad hice lo más correcto, si lo más correcto era salir de ahí.

Nessie estaba rogando porque la sacara de ahí y fuéramos a ver a su abuelo ya, lo adoraba como sabía que llegaría a adorar a la familia de su padre de la que yo la estaba privando, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía ir a su puerta y decirle toda la verdad.

Me baje con tranquilidad y llene mis pulmones del sano aire de Forks, era una pena que no pudiera quedarme para siempre en Forks, solo serían a lo sumo unos dos meses, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía volver a esa tierra, la amenaza que caía sobre mi todavía existía y no podía hacer nada, nada más que proteger la vida de mi hija, de mi pequeña fruto de nuestro amor.

**Rosalie POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella había llegado a Forks, sabía que hoy Charlie tenía una nueva revisión y que de eso dependía si Bella debería hacer su vida en Forks durante una buena temporada o podría irse de Forks y volver a dejar allí todos sus fantasmas. Mientras, pisaba el acelerador, no podía evitar no preocuparme por Bella, era una persona valiente, había hecho una vida lejos de todo el mundo y cuidado a una hija ella sola, y todo por la zorra aquella, y todo porque no la dejo ser feliz, pero el debería haberla buscado, debería haber corrido tras ella.

Levante el pie del acelerador cuando vi el cartel de bienvenida de Forks, entonces pude respirar, después de todo llegaba una semana antes de lo previsto. Mi retirada se anunciaría dentro de poco. Mire mi GPS, y seguí sus indicaciones. Forks, tal como me había descrito Bella era un pequeño pueblo, de no muchos habitantes y frío, de eso daba constancia. Era un pueblo para pasar desapercibida y tener una vida tranquila, lejos de los flashes de las cámaras y de los paparazzi que me seguían a todos lados, pero también he de reconocer, que mi plan de pasar desapercibida no iba bien con llevar mi flamante deportivo, mi perfecto deportivo que ahora mismo estaba acaparando las miradas de todos los habitantes, tome la calle de Bella y espere a ver esos dos grandes árboles que flaqueaban su casa. Mire casa por casa, hasta que por fin la vi, tenía que ser esa, más que nada porque el coche de la policía estaba en la puerta, supuse entonces, que el padre de Bella se encontraba mucho mejor, y que para su alivio se iría de aquí en un par de semanas.

Aparqué justo detrás del coche patrulla y cogí mi bolso del asiento del copiloto. El aire me dio de lleno en la cara, y me sentí rejuvenecida, me encantaba el aire puro del campo y a quién quería engañar, me encantaba la paz y tranquilidad de un pequeño pueblo. En mi mente, estaba la idea de que si Bella se quedaba en Forks venirme con ella, pero como decía era una idea, todavía debía hacerme cargo de muchas cosas, entre ellas mandar a tomar por culo a mi agente y a la agencia, que entonces si que me quedaría a gusto.

Mis tacones resonaban en el camino a la casa, todo estaba verde y el jardín un poco descuidado, porque como me había comentado Bella la cortacésped no funcionaba, no es que no me lo creyese pero conocía perfectamente a Bella y sabía que lo suyo no era entenderse con los chismes, después le echaría un vistazo, con un poco de suerte la haría funcionar.

Llame a la puerta y espere pacientemente, en menos tiempo del que creía, mi pequeña personita favorita apareció en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- Tía Losalie.-dijo al momento, y se lanzo a darme un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola Nessie.-dije dándole un beso, del que no se quejo, le encantaba que la mimaran.- ¿Dónde esta tu mama y el abuelo?

- Aquí, ven…-dijo tirando de mi.-Hoy ha venido una visita.-me contó con mucha ilusión.-Dice que el puedo decil tío Emmett, y mama me ha dejao.

Aunque a Bella seguro que no le hacía ninguna gracia, sabía que a Nessie le encantaría Forks desde que pusiera un pie en ese pueblo, era una niña muy cariñosa y familiar, y tener a un abuelo, y a su padre y familia cerca aunque ella no lo supiese sabía que significaba mucho para ella.

**Bella POV**

Mire hacía la entrada nuevamente y espere que no fuera Alice o Edward o Jasper, ya me había sorprendido cuando al día siguiente de llegar me encontré con Emmett en la puerta, esperaba algún mensaje del tipo de no se porque hiciste eso, o de porque nos dejaste aquí pero no, el solo me abrazo y me dijo lo mucho que siempre me había echado de menos, como yo a él, como yo a todos.

Suspiré aliviada cuando por la puerta detrás de Nessie apareció la figura despampanante de mi amiga, de Rosalie, había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto, me levante y corrí a abrazarla, era extraño que la abrazara porque era mucho más alta que yo, casi una cabeza y por supuesto mucho más estilizada. Mi padre hablaba animadamente con Emmett que parecía muy interesado en saber quién era Rosalie, pero quién no lo estaba, era Rosalie Hale, la top model.

- Te veo más delgada.-dijo Rosalie en cuanto me aparto un poco de ella.-Eso no puede ser, no puedes perder más peso.-me regaño y yo me reí…como la había echado de menos.-A mi no me hace gracia.

Vi como la mandíbula de Emmett se desencajaba, pero por suerte lo supo disimular muy bien y parece que mi prefecta amiga no se dio cuenta. Rosalie se acerco a Charlie y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Charlie?-dijo con su tono de voz animado, mientras yo me reía de Emmett que la miraba sin ningún disimulo aprovechando que ella estaba concentrada en Charlie.

- Pues intentando convencer a Bella de que continué su vida…

- ¿Tan mal salio la revisión?-pregunto preocupada Rosalie.

- No salio tan mal, es solo que…Bella es muy exagerada…

- No lo es, Charlie.-dijo Emmett con su voz potente y entonces vi como la muy zorra de mi amiga lo miro…por favor, le gustaba Emmett…si lo miraba…se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada…-La cosa es que no vas a poder volver a trabajar y alguien…

- Muchacho, yo me podré cuidar solo…

- Es una decisión tomada.-dije acariciando el pelo de Nessie que estaba tomada en los brazos de Emmett.-Nos vamos a quedar contigo…

- Si abuelo, vamos a cuidal de ti pala siemple…y mami me ha dicho que voy a il al colegio aquí…-dijo emocionada Nessie.

- Ya he ido al colegio, y me han dicho que tienen una plaza libre en primaria y que seguramente encaje con el tipo de maestra que buscan, así que con eso podríamos vivir bien…

- Bella, sabes que es lo que eso te supondrá, ¿no?-dijo Emmett.

- Si, Em, pero supongo que somos personas adultas y que sabremos reaccionar…al fin y al cabo va a ser la maestra de Nessie…

- ¿Estáis hablando de Alice?-dijo Rosalie cuando pareció recordar que había alguien más en la habitación que no fuera Emmett y sus músculos…

- Aja.-dije.-Parece que volviste al planeta tierra.-dije sonriendo y ella me miro con complicidad.-Se me había olvidado Em…-comente como despistada a lo que escuche como en bajo Rosalie me decía que ni una mierda se me había olvidado.-…ella es mi mejor amiga, una hermana, Rosalie Hale.-la muy zorra sonrió como nunca la he visto en mi vida, pero Emmett no se le quedaba corto se levanto con su imponente figura y dejo a Rosalie maravillada delante de él, por primera vez en mi vida vi como Rosalie no sabía que decir.

- Encantado.-dijo Emmett con una perfecta sonrisa.-Espero que te sientas a gusto en Forks y que te quedes bastante tiempo, es un pueblo tranquilo donde nunca pasa mucho, lo que es una suerte para la policía porque tenemos menos trabajo.

- Si…su…supongo…-dijo Rosalie aún noqueada y yo no podía hacer nada más que reírme.

- Bueno, me tengo que marchar.-dijo Emmett.-Sabes que para lo que necesites me echas el teléfono…

Sonreí mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, y la abría. Emmett como siempre me dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso. Después copio a Nessie y le recordó que irían al lado el sábado para enseñarle a pescar, sonreí. La verdad es que siempre había sabido lo mucho que había echado mi pequeña de menos la familia, pero sabía que ahora no podía quitársela.

- ¿Puedo llevalme al abuelito?-pregunto inocente.

- El abuelito esta malo Ness.-dijo Emmett con la niña en brazos, mientras observe como Rosalie lo observaba desde el salón.

- No, el abuelito es un peluche que le regalo Charlie, ¿no Nessie?-dijo al instante.

- Pues claro, pero vamos a tener que comprarle un chubasquero para que no se nos resfrié, ¿eh?

Emmett se despidió y al instante cerré la puerta, aproveche a que Nessie se acercara a decirle alguna loca idea a Charlie y me acerque a mi amiga que miraba el correo muy interesada en su móvil.

- Explícame Rosalie Hale, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió hace algunos minutos?

- Nada, llegue antes de lo previsto, ¿no te alegras?-dijo con una sonrisa perfecta, pero yo la conocía demasiado bien.

- Por supuesto que me alegro, pero ¿Qué paso con Emmett?

- Emmett, ¿ese era su nombre?-dijo ella y yo la mire severa.-Me dejo impresionada, si me hubieras dicho antes que los policías de Forks eran así hubiera deseado antes mudarme a este pequeño pueblo…

- ¿Mudarte?

- Si, he observado que no hay ninguna tienda en condiciones ni nada…-dijo Rosalie muy convencida.-Y tu estás aquí, cariño, sabes que ya nada me une ni a Phoenix ni a New York, así que mejor que trasladarme aquí…

- ¿No tiene que ver nada la policía?

- Lo tengo decidido desde hace un par de semanas, deseo tranquilidad y estabilidad, nada de modelos, publicidad, agentes o fotos, y esto me lo ofrece Forks…y esta mi familia, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

- Un policía buenorro…

- Eso también esta, porque mira que esta potente, estoy segura que…

- No quiero escuchar tus conclusiones, amiga.-dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

Una nueva vida comenzaba y yo me alegraba de poder tener a Rosalie cerca, aún tenía demasiados fantasmas en Forks y uno de ellos todavía planeaba por ahí, aunque sabía que ella no andaba cerca… ¿me habría olvidado de él? Sabía perfectamente que no… ¿se habría olvidado el de mi?...seguramente si…

---------------------------------------

_Sinceramente, siento la tardanza, pero se me hizo imposible subir el capitulo antes, porque ando demasiado liada...así que muchas gracias por esos comentarios, sincermente me alegro de que la historia haya tenido tan buena acogida, solo espero que os siga enganchando como la otra....aquí os la dejo, y espero que os guste muchisiimo, prometo actualizar más pronto si os portaís también como antes..._

_Un besazo mis fieles lectors..._

**Afrokd**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: Sentimientos guardados_**

**Edward POV**

Me senté en la mesa que siempre ocupaba, la más alejada de la entrada y la que más vista me ofrecía del exterior, mire mi reloj y no me preocupe porque Emmett llegara tarde, esperaba que no hubiera encontrado una buena mujer a la que ayudar y que me dejara plantado, bueno más bien me daba envidia, porque solo había podido amarla a ella, aún habiéndome casado con otra mujer.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo y en seguida lo cogí, escuche la voz suave de mi madre, ya había ido a recoger a Eddie como todos los miércoles al colegio, no entendía porque mi madre hacía eso, sabía que todos los miércoles lo hacía. Mire hacía el exterior nuevamente y vi venir a Emmett sin el uniforme, seguramente tuviera el día libre, aunque dentro de poco se le acabarían cuando relevara al pobre de Charlie en su puesto como sheriff.

Lo mire entrar por la puerta, ni siquiera se molesto en verificar que estuviera sentado donde siempre, se acerco a Kate y le pidió lo que hacía falta y reí ante la mirada anhelante de Kate de que el pidiera algo más, siempre era así, cada semana y ella sabía que nada sucedería, Emmett no era de esos tipos que van de flor en flor aunque aparenta serlo, el había tenido historias, la verdad es que si, ¿para que negarlo? Pero de cada una de ellas había salido escaldado y había jurado la última vez que con la próxima mujer que estuviese sería para que lo amara tanto como el la amaría a ella, y hay estaba uno de los solteros más cotizados del pequeño pueblo.

- Hoy has llegado casi puntual.-dije con una sonrisa cuando se sentó.

- Hoy no tenía que trabajar, estuve viendo a Charlie…

- Ya me contó mi padre que va a tener que jubilarse, aunque no se de que va a vivir ahora, estando solo…

- Edward, ella ha vuelto.-dijo Emmett con su voz seria, más seria de lo que yo hubiera querido.

"Ella ha vuelto", mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y mi corazón latía frenético, ella había vuelto, y ella solo podía ser ella, Isabella Swann, sentí la penetrante mirada de Emmett sobre mi, sabía que estaba cargada de preocupación, eran muchos años a su lado, al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Quién ha vuelto?-pregunte intentando hacerme el tonto.

- No te hagas el tonto, no sirve.-dijo serio.-Bella esta aquí, y créeme que es toda una mujer, esta bellísima.-mi estomago rugió, pero sabía que era inútil, sabía que para el Bella era esa hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido, siempre hubo esa relación especial con ella.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-dije hincando mi tenedor en le filete que me acababan de poner encima de la mesa, y Emmett río ante mi gesto.

- Hay sentimientos que no pueden olvidarse, deberías de saberlo, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, y menos así como así.-lo mire intentando intimidarlo.-Tiene una hija, Nessie, es guapísima, es tan parecida…

- No me interesa nada de ella, ahora tengo una vida y yo también tengo un hijo, por sino lo recuerdas.-dije fulminándolo.

- No te digo que no, pero deberías decírselo también a tu bistec. Edward, solo te digo que no se lo pongas más difícil, todos necesitamos nuestras respuestas y quizás tu y Alice más que ninguno...Solo te digo que ella…

- Emmett, somos personas adultas y maduras, me case y tuve un hijo.

- Con una mujer a la que nunca amaste y que luego te abandono cuando apareció un productor.-dijo Emmett sabiendo la historia casi mejor que yo.

- Y volví a hacer mi vida, Eddie es lo único que me preocupa ahora, no ella.-dije con cansancio ya.

- Solo te digo, que a tu mujer nunca la amaste, ni siquiera hiciste por buscarla, a Bella estuviste buscándola durante dos años, y ella ha venido ahora…

- Ella se volverá a marchar, con todas sus mentiras…

- Ella ha venido para quedarse, para cuidar a Charlie, le han dado una plaza en el colegio, ella va a estar con Alice.

- Forks es lo suficientemente grande.

- Lo que tu digas Edward, lo que tu digas…yo solo te dejo claro que ella estuvo aquí.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.-Por cierto, trajo una amiga.

- La amiga te interesa.-sonreí ante la evidencia.

- Es una belleza, de esas espectaculares y me suena como si la viera todos los días, pero sabes que paso de las mujeres superficiales.-dijo Emmett muy convencido de su automentira.

- Si, Emmett, lo que tu digas.-dije sabiendo que me estaba mintiendo…

---------------------------------

Serían las dos y media o tres cuando salimos del restaurante y cuando Kate como todos los miércoles, le insinúo a Emmett que si tenía algo que hacer este fin de semana. Hay veces que me planteo si es que no se da cuenta de que las tías les tiran los trastos o que prefiere no darse cuenta de que lo hacen para no encontrarse con situaciones molestas. Pero claro esta, esto no ayuda nada con la vocación de casamentera de mi madre, de Esme, que andaba ayudando a Kate y animándola a que siguiera buscando al hombre de su vida, pero como bien hemos dicho a que buscara, no a que siguiera detrás de mi buen amigo que era como Kate siempre lo interpretaba.

**Bella POV**

Cogí mi bolso, y aprovechando que hoy era el primer día de colegio de Nessie, me dispuse a salir con Rosalie a comprar, hacían falta muchas cosas para convertir la casa de Charlie en mi viejo hogar, el en todos estos años se había despreocupado de muchas cosas, pero me parece que no se había despreocupado de como estaba Su, aunque no soltara palabra.

Me senté en el lado del piloto de mi viejo coche, ante los reniegos de Rosalie, claro que ella prefería ir en su ostentoso coche, pero no quería hoy por lo menos llamar la atención ya llamaría la atención lo suficiente, en cuanto se extendiera la noticia de mi vuelta y encima siendo madre soltera de una niña. He de reconocer que en una falta de valor había aceptado que Charlie llevara a Nessie, porque sabía perfectamente que Alice era su maestra, esperaba que le gustara y no le costara integrarse en su nuevo hogar, por lo menos durante una buena temporada.

- No me puedo creer que Forks tenga un gran almacén.-dijo Rosalie bastante divertida.-Me lo pintaste como una mierda de pueblo, y no esta tan mal.

- Que a ti te guste Forks y su cuerpo de seguridad no le quita que Forks no sea lo que es…así que querida amiga, no eres objetiva.-dije con una sonrisa.

- No empieces Bella.-dijo Rosalie.-Vamos a darnos prisa, que he quedado con el señor Stuart a las once y media para que me enseñe su tienda.

- Primera cosa promovida por mi buen amigo Emmett.-dije con una sonrisa.

- El sabía que buscaba un local, porque se lo comentaste tú la otra noche que no estaba yo, y supongo que como buen samaritano el busco el local.-dijo Rosalie.

- Convéncete tú con eso, yo conozco a mi amigo.-dije con una sonrisa.-Lo que ya no se es si te has puesto ese estratégico escote por si por casualidad te encuentras con el buen samaritano o para que te bajen el alquiler del local.

- Sinceramente.-asentí.-Para ambas cosas…

No pude evitar reírme ante eso, mi amiga estaba chalada perdida, pero no podía negar que no me gustara que encontrara el amor que siempre se le había negado al lado del payaso de Emmett, era extraño, pero sentía como Rosalie si había encajado a la perfección en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, yo en cambio sentía como si nunca encajara.

De pronto, sentí como choque contra algo, y me caí al suelo ante la risa de Rosalie que me decía lo torpe que era. Vi como una mano amable me ayudaba a levantarme y la acepte agradecida. Nada más el contacto con esa piel, hizo que me estremeciera por completo, y no me había hecho falta subir la mirada. Su piel seguía siendo suave y fría como el hielo, era algo que siempre caracterizaba a Edward su piel fría. Levante la mirada temerosa y entonces mi ojos hicieron contactos con aquellos ojos verdes que siempre, siempre me habían dado un vuelco al corazón. Me quede paralizada, al igual que él, la verdad es que no sabía como actuar, era demasiado difícil reaccionar…era demasiado difícil volver a sentir.

- Edward.-susurré aún noqueada.

- Bella.-dijo el de la misma manera.

- Y yo soy Rosalie.-me dijo mi amiga, rompiendo esa conexión visual entre las dos.

Vi como Rosalie avanzo y le dio dos suaves besos a Edward quién le sonrío de manera tímida.

- ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto suavemente volviendo a posar su mirada en mi.

- Si, si.-dije aún de manera aturdida.-Lo siento, siempre he…

- Has sido muy torpe.-me completo el, mirándome con complicidad, pero de pronto hizo un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a poner esa mirada fría y esa actitud distante.-Bueno, ya nos vemos.-dijo cogiendo su bolsa.-Encantado de conocerte, Rosalie. Algo me dice que nos veremos más a menudo.

- Igualmente Edward.-dijo ella con una sonrisa que el si le devolvió y luego se marcho, dejándome aún hay parada.

- ¿Qué paso ahí?-susurro Rosalie mientras tiraba de mi hacía dentro.

- Qué jamás he olvidado a Edward.

- Creo que le hiciste más daño del que tú creías.-dijo Rosalie en un susurro.

**Edward POV**

Me senté en el asiento de mi viejo Volvo y sentí como mi corazón poco a poco volvía a su ritmo tranquilo, no me podía creer que después de más de dos semanas evitándola me la hubiera encontrado. Supe que era ella en cuanto su mano rozo la mía, esa sensación electrificante no había desaparecido por mucho que hubiera pasado el tiempo. Me sentía extraño, me sentía raro y todo era demasiado confuso.

Y para mi mala suerte, lo único que tenía claro era una cosa. No había olvidado a Bella Swann por mucho que lo intentara…

------------------------------------------------------

_Por fin actualizo, pero no me maten por favor, tengo explicación, lo que ocurre es que he pasado las navidades en mi pueblo y no tengo internet así que en cuanto he vuelto he intentado actualizar..._

_Todas esas pequeñas dudas que teneís, poco a poco las ire despejando y espero que poco a poco también vuelva a mi la puñetera inspiración que me ha tenido medio abandonada...Joooo...vuelve..._

_Para vuestro alivio tengo muchos capitulos escritos, por lo q intentare actualizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia...y muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios..._

_**afrokd**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: Una verdadera amiga o una verdadera hermana_**

**Alice POV**

Mire nuevamente a Charlie, con aquella niña tan guapa de la mano que tanto se parecía a alguien que yo conocía, pero no podía creer que fuera, que realmente fuera, no, si ella hubiese tenido una hija, realmente me hubiera avisado. Suspire y me acerqué como siempre a Charlie.

- ¡Ey! Charlie, ¿Cómo andas?

- Mejor, ahora me están cuidando.-dijo el con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras la pequeña le sonreía de la mano.

- Es que mi abuelito esta malo.-dijo la pequeña con su voz suave, sabía que tenía un parecido razonable a alguien que ella conocía.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-dije a la pequeña que me sonrío con una sonrisa muy característica.

- Nessie.-dijo la pequeña, era precioso, con su pelo ondulado y esos ojos tan bonitos.

- Yo soy Alice, soy tu maestra.-ella sonrío.-Ya puedes pasar y jugar. Tenemos un camaleón de mascota, mira esta ahí.-le señale donde estaba nuestra pequeña mascota y sonreí al verla que se acercaba hacía donde estaba y tocaba la jaula.

- Así, que es tu nieta.-dije a Charlie, y el sonrío orgulloso.-Se parece a Bella.

- Son muy parecidas, es como tener a dos Bellas en casa preocupándose por mi.-dijo él.-Ojala pudieran…

- Charlie, tengo suficiente con Emmett, Jasper y mis padres.-dije harta de lo mismo.-No puedo…no es fácil…

- Para nadie es fácil, pero Alice ustedes eran buenas amigas y no se puede odiar toda la vida a una persona.

**Rosalie POV**

Decir que el señor Stuart era un viejo verde era quedarse corto, si agradecí llevar un foulard para poder echármelo por encima, y aún sentía la mirada del asqueroso y pegajoso hombre encima de mí, como podía llegar a ser alguien tan baboso, aún miraba a Bella que se reía apoyada en uno de los estantes de la tienda mientras aquel hombre me miraba de arriba abajo, igual que si me tratara de una revista porno.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿lo alquilas?-dijo el hombre mirándome nuevamente los pechos.

- Depende.-dije aún dudosa.

- La zona es inigualable, y tratándose de usted, que es amiga de la señorita Swann y viene aconsejada por el señor Emmett, que como usted comprenda es una opinión que yo tengo muy en cuenta, porque no por nada…-desconecte de la parrafada aquella que me estaba dando aquel viejo verde que estaba sentado en una silla y que seguía con esa mirada que me daba asco, bueno por lo menos sabía una cosa, en este pueblo también había viejos verdes.

Mire hacía el exterior, preguntándome en que momento, me plantee que era una buena idea ponerme ese tan ideado escote, por un lado había conseguido que ese viejo verde me mirara como si me tratara de una peli porno y por otro lado no había visto al maldito policía del pueblo, pero es que realmente no entendía que andaba mal en mi, es decir, yo nunca me había visto tan desesperada por estar con alguien como con él, había algo en él que me hacía que me atrajese tanto, y como quizás me había dicho Bella esa misma mañana, era el hecho de que no me había mirado como un icono o una escultura a la que había que admirar, su mirada había sido fuerte y penetrante, me había atravesado y yo bien lo sabía, pero no por ello no había sido electrificante, había sentido los nervios en todo mi cuerpo y me había sentido como una quinceañera.

- Entonces, le parece bien señorita Hale, quinientos dólares de alquiler.-me gire, intentando repasar lo ultimo que había dicho y alejando al poli de mi cabeza.

- Me parece, señor Stuart que usted quiere aprovecharse de mi buena amiga.-dijo Bella incorporándose y acercándose hacía donde nosotros estábamos.

- Es un precio normal…

- …para una ciudad como Phoenix, Stuart estamos hablando de Forks y eso podía decirse que es especulación. Así, Rosalie vámonos, hablemos con la señora McGray que seguro que tiene un local…

- No, Isabella, sabes que siendo tu amiga una chica tan guapa pues a lo mejor podría hacer alguna excepción y bajarle algo el alquiler.-dijo Stuart volviendo a mirar como si tratara más de un trozo de carne que de una persona.-Además, claro esta que tu eres su amiga y que eres hija del jefe Swan, y que también Cullen, me recomendó que os tratara bien. Así, que yo os lo puedo dejar en cuatrocientos cincuenta…

- Mira, Stuart, hablando claro.-dijo Bella ya seria.-Creo que el precio justo sería trescientos, sino estás de acuerdo, nos marchamos. Vamos Rosalie.-dijo dando la vuelta y andando, sabía perfectamente que ya había ganado su particular batalla, la sonrisa de triunfo estaba en sus labios.

- Este bien, me parece un trato justo, pero exijo dos meses de fianza.-dijo Stuart y Bella se encargo de cerrar el trato.

Salimos media hora después del local, con mi contrato firmado bajo el brazo, y con la clara idea de abrir una lencería en aquel pequeño pueblo, como me había comentado Bella, sabía que no había ninguna en las cercanías, ni en Port Angeles, así que suponía que sería un buen negocio, cuando a las mujeres no les diera vergüenza acudir a ella.

Caminamos mientras Bella, seguía riéndose de las miradas de Stuart sobre mi aspecto, pero yo no pude más que ignorarla. Así, que empecé a caminar más rápido y la adelante mientras ella seguía riéndose, al girar la esquina no me fije hasta que me di con algo y una mano me agarro al vuelo, pero no estaba preparada para semejante visión, delante de mi, estaba el mismísimo Emmett con pantalón corto y camiseta de deporte, más atractivo de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que podía ser un hombre sudado completamente. Su mirada en seguida atrapo mis ojos, y sentí como las rodillas me flaqueaban, no me podía creer que no me mirara como si fuera un objeto sexual, su mirada era muy distinta…

- Perdona, no me di cuenta de que podía chocarme con alguien.-dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.-De verás que lo siento, Rose, ¿no?

- Rosalie.-dije automáticamente.-Pero puedes llamarme Rose si quieres…

- Ejem, ejem.-dijo Bella detrás de mi, seguro que aguantándose al risa.-Veo que sigues corriendo, Em.

- Hola enana.-dijo el cariñosamente.-Pues si, sabes que me tengo que mantener en forma por si me toca hacer alguna persecución.

- Creo, que son escasas las de Forks.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, y el con complicidad la miro.

- He alquilado el local que me recomendaste.-dije al momento, necesitaba sentir que era el centro de atención para él, era el único que me ignoraba, y con ese escote que me había puesto era raro que lo hiciese, mi ego estaba resultando herido.

- Me alegro entonces, de que finalmente decidieras quedarte, siempre es bueno más gente en este pequeño pueblo, aunque si te soy sincero creo que te aburrirás aquí.-dijo con su sonrisa.-Bueno, chicas, espero veros pronto, voy a seguir corriendo.´

- Hasta luego.-balbuceamos las dos.

Mierda, mierda y mierda, tiene un culo perfecto, dios si es un…Rosalie, cálmate, es solo un hombre, atractivo, guapo y simpático, pero es solo un hombre, no lo olvides.

- Bueno, veo que has conseguido tu segundo objetivo.-dijo Bella volviendo a andar detrás mía riéndose de mi.-Pero creo que fue él el que te causo el efecto que tu querías causar, sorprendente.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a casa a las doce casi, Charlie no había llegado todavía, seguramente hubiera ido a hacerle una visita a Billy y después se acercaría a por Nessie al colegio. Después, de que me riera toda la mañana de mi buena amiga, decidió que quería ducharse porque sentía aún la mirada del viejo verde recorrer su cuerpo y era realmente asqueroso, yo me permití dudar de aquello, creo que más bien necesitaba darse una buena ducha fría debido a que Emmett había causado en ella más efecto del deseado por mi amiga, me iba a divertir bastante con esa historia mientras veía como iban evolucionando, porque estaba segura que para Emmett mi buena amiga tampoco pasaba desapercibida.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pensando en que hoy no esperaba visitas, quizás fuera Charlie que se había dejado las llaves de la casa dentro o…

- Alice.-dije automáticamente al abrir la puerta y verla en frente.

- Bella.-dijo ella en un tono frío que me congelo en mi sitio, solo pude retirarme un poco de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Alice avanzo hacía el salón, y suspiro, pero no se quiso sentar, así que yo decidí que tampoco lo haría, no sabía a que había venido, pero conocía lo suficiente a Alice como para saber que tenía algo que decirme y que no era agradable.

- Soy la maestra de tu hija.-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.-Una niña encantadora, pero creo que deberías explicar unas cuantas cosas antes de querer que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

- Me alegro que te haya gustado Nessie.-dije con calma.- ¿Vienes por respuestas?

- No, ya no las necesito, quizás hace unos años las hubiera querido, cuando desapareciste dejando a Edward destrozado y años buscándote, supongo que al final consiguió entender que no querías saber nada de nosotros.

- No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara, pero si esto no es una visita de amigas, y no estas para buscar respuestas. Te agradecería que me dijeras a que has venido antes de que el estofado se me queme.

- He venido para saber cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en Forks, no soportaría ver otra vez a Edward destrozado por tu culpa como se quedo…

- Edward, se caso con Tanya después de todo, Alice.-dije con rabia.-No tuve yo la culpa de todo…

- El se caso porque tú te marchaste y lo dejaste solo. Además, Tanya estaba embarazada y lo comprometió a casarse con él aunque…

- Alice, no necesito respuestas. Se que Edward se caso y tuvo un hijo, yo también rehice mi vida y tuve a mi hija. Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y podemos dejar los rencores a un lado, ya que vamos a trabajar en el mismo sitio.

- Para eso venía Bella, a pedirte que mantengamos las distancias, yo ya no soy tu amiga ni volveré a serlo…hiciste demasiado daño, y no te acerques a Edward, total te vas a volver a ir, ¿no?

- Me iré en cuanto Charlie este bien, pero creo que eso va a ser mucho tiempo.-dije al momento, sabía que definitivamente me quedaría a vivir en Forks.- Ahora te agradecería que te marcharás Alice, se me va a quemar la comida, ya nos veremos por el colegio.

- Adiós, Bella. Deja en paz Edward por favor.

Sentí como Alice se marchaba de mi casa, y cerraba la puerta al hacerlo, toda aquella conversación había dolido demasiado, solo si ella supiese porque me había marchado, muchas cosas cambiarían, me había ido por el bien de ellos, por el bien de él. Sentí a Rosalie bajar cinco minutos después y me limpie las lágrimas que había en mis ojos.

- Bella, ¿sabe Alice que es la tía de Nessie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y hay esta otro capitulo de este fic, que puedo asegurar que ya llevo bastante más avanzado, así que en cuanto pueda os subire otro y espero que segaís siendo tan buenos con los comentarios, sabeís lo importante que es para mi esto..._

_Los siguientes capitulos creedme que ya empiezan a ser más largos y espero que interesantes...Muchos besos y espero noticias vuestras, muchas gracias por todo y por vuestros comentarios..._

**Afrokd**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5: ¿¿¿Un robo de bragas…o algo más???_**

**Bella POV**

Una nueva semana daba comienzo prácticamente, Nessie estaba más que contenta de vivir en Forks, y con su nueva maestra. En cambio, yo seguía sin hablarme con Alice, y realmente aquello dolía cada día más, ya había pasado un mes desde que había visitado mi casa, y no habíamos cruzado más de una o dos palabras. Había pasado un mes estresante porque Rosalie planificando la apertura de una nueva tienda era caótico y estresante, pero más aún si la tienda era de lencería y en Forks, todas las mujeres de mediana edad y jóvenes se habían alegrado cuando habían sabido de la nueva tienda, pero de lo contrario podíamos decir de la gente mayor que incluso habían intentado hacer que la cerrara, se habían presentado en manifestación en mi casa, creí que a Charlie le daría un ataque, pero cual fue mi impresión al encontrármelo con Billy ambos muertos de risa. Cogí mi paraguas y camine por entre los charcos, la época de lluvia daba comienzo, me gustaba el sol, de hecho me encantaba el sol, pero un poco de lluvia siempre venía bien, limpiaba el aire.

De Edward no sabía nada, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver, ni había hecho un intento en encontrármelo, aquella tarde a la entrada del supermercado fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos apenas habían cambiado, así que preferí no seguí alterando las cosas con él, y lo que tuviera que ser que fuera…Nunca nuestro destino fue estar juntos, Tanya no había hecho nada más que demostrármelo.

Suspiré nuevamente al darme cuenta de la poca suerte que había tenido en la vida, solo había tenido suerte con mi pequeña. Con la pequeña Nessie.

**Rosalie POV**

Abrí la ventana aquella mañana de Octubre, y sonreí, me encantaban ese tipo de días nublados y lluviosos, recordaba que cuando era chica y vivía con mis abuelos, esos días mi abuelo, en contra de la opinión de mi abuela, me ponía un chubasquero y me llevaba con el para que pudiera estar con la lluvia y pisar charcos, era una cosa que aún hoy en día me encantaba. Lentamente me fui levantando de mi cama que estaba tan calentita y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha antes de dirigirme a la tienda a ultimar los detalles, poco a poco sentí como esa sensación de felicidad y optimismo embargaba mi cuerpo. Podía decir, que estaba llena de expectativas y de ilusiones, había recobrado la ilusión y me encontraba feliz, algo que ya no hacía por mi el desfilar por todo el mundo, necesitaba a mi familia y asentarme de alguna manera, y eso era algo que Forks en ese momento me había dado, en apenas un mes viviendo en aquel pequeño pueblo.

La apertura de la tienda el día anterior, verdaderamente había sido un éxito y la caja podía corroborarlo, aunque también sabía que necesitaba ayuda como todo siguiese así, o más bien, cuando la prensa anunciase mi cese de la moda. Suspiré, mientras el agua me daba de lleno en la cara, sabía que por fin lo había conseguido y que me iban a dejar por fin en paz, era algo que me empezaba a agradar, e incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de formar una familia, una familia al lado…

Sacudí mi cabeza, en esos momentos ya me encontraba desvariando, para mi, mi familia siempre habían sido Bella y Nessie desde que la conocí en aquel aeropuerto de Phoenix tirada en el suelo y llorando a moco tendido, me dio tanta pena que me acerque a escuchar su historia que me dejo en aquel momento totalmente desgarrada, pero Bella había demostrado ser una mujer de armas tomar y ahora mismo ahí estaba, de pie haciendo el desayuno, había sabido hacerle cara a todo eso, pero sobre todo había sabido hacerle cara al día a día de Forks, a todas esas miradas y a todos esos reproches que sabía que lo único que hacía era reabrir esa herida que nunca le había cerrado.

- Mami, hoy vamos a il al hospital de visita.-dijo Nessie y vi como Bella se quedaba clavada en el sitio con la taza en la mano.-Eddie dice que su papa es medico y que trabaja allí, pelo yo no cleo que sea mejol que tu, o que tío Emmett que es policila o que el abuelo que me ha enseñao a usal un tila…

Reí cuando vi como Charlie posaba su mano en la boca de su pequeña nieta y miraba a su hija intentando saber que era lo que pasaba exactamente por su cabeza, pero yo sabía que Bella se había quedado clavada en las palabras de Nessie, al fin y al cabo hoy no sería un buen día para Bella, estaría demasiado preocupada por muchas cosas.

- Bella, no va a pasar nada.-asegure mientras cogía a Nessie de la mano y la llevaba al colegio.-Él no sabe nada.

- Ya lo se, pero si lo descubre me odiará Rosalie, me odiará de por vida y para siempre…

- Bella, cálmate, lo que tenga que pasar pasará…-dije más convencida de esto último y conseguí por fin, que Bella hiciera un intento de sonrisa, que salió.

**Emmett POV**

Vi como la mujer despampanante rubia caminaba junto a las chicas Swan hacía el colegio, y no pude evitar mirar cada una de esas magnificas curvas que tenía su cuerpo, sentí como mis hormonas empezaban a revolucionarse y me obligué a mirar a la señora Johnson hasta calmarme un poco más, aquello era tan surrealista.

Sabía que las mujeres como ellas, eran de esas que te usaban para usar y tirar, pero sin embargo, había algo en aquella mujer que no podía dejar de intrigarme, era guapa y atractiva, dos hechos que no podía negar, pero no era de esas que aprovechaba sus artes de seducción. No sabía ya cuantas veces le había preguntado a Bella acerca de cómo la había conocido, ella siempre me respondía con lo mismo, fue mi hermana cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso era lo único que conseguía sacarle, pero yo necesitaba en muchas ocasiones saber porque fue la verdadera marcha de mi hermanita de allí.

Hasta donde se remontaban los hechos, sabía que Edward y ella tres semanas antes de que se marchase se habían confesado ese amor que se tenían desde que eran niños pero que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a confesar, y como me había dicho el mismo Edward, también era cierto que se habían acostado, pero después me remontaba a aquel mes de agosto tan caluroso en todo el país, al día que Bella desapareció sin dejar rastro de que era lo que pasaba.

- Llamando al policía Masen. Emmett contesta.-dijo la voz del telefonillo al instante.

- Mary te he dicho que llames a los agentes por sus nombres cada vez que te diriges a ellos…

- Pero si son diez.-escuche como se quejaba la mujer.-Esto es más rápido.-Imbécil-susurro con lo que no pude evitar reírme.

- Dime Mary…

- Me ha dicho el pelota lame culos del sobrino del alcalde.-dijo Mary con toda su indignación a lo que no pude evitar reírme.-Que te dirijas al nuevo establecimiento comercial que hay en la calle… ¿Qué tienda es esta?-escuche como decía ella a alguien.

- Señora Smith, se debe dirigir al nuevo establecimiento comercial situado en el número setenta y cinco de la calle principal porque resulta que han aparecido unas opiniones…

- Emmett, tienes que ir a la nueva tienda de lencería esa que han abierto que es una maravilla.-dijo Mary.-Unos niñatos o los nietos de unas buenas amas de casa.-dijo con ironía.-Han pintado el local entero, ve allí.

- Muchas gracias Mary, así se entiende uno mejor…

- Pero debe de hacerse…-decía el sobrino por detrás…

- Deja de ver pelis policíacas.-dijo Mary con rabia.-Échate una novia y diviértete…ofu!!me pones histérica…

Me reí un poco antes de apagar la radio, era increíble lo que esos dos podían pelearse, pero que se le iba a hacer. Arranque mi coche y conduje hacía la recién estrenada lencería, la habían destrozado, literalmente, no se veía nada por los cristales, estaban todos totalmente pintados. La puerta ya se encontraba abierta, así que me decidí a entrar.

**Rosalie POV**

Sentí como una mano grande se posaba en el hombro, cogí esa mano, sin saber de quién era y la acaricie, necesitaba que alguien me consolara en esos momentos, mi tienda, la tienda que con tanta ilusión y con tantas ganas había montado estaba…estaba…como decirlo, estaba casi destrozada, los cristales estaban enteros pintados, y todos los muebles estaban igual, era algo raro que las prendas no la hubieran destrozado, pero no podía moverme de estar allí delante petrificada.

- No te preocupes, Rose, los cogeremos.-dijo la voz grave de Emmett detrás mía y me gire hacía el.

- Gracias.-susurre con una leve sonrisa y aún con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas…-Necesito tomar un poco el aire…

**Edward POV**

Sonreí, cuando vi la tropa de niños juntos caminar en la entrada del hospital, era un sistema que habíamos puesto en marcha Carlisle y yo para que los niños dejaran de tener miedo a los médicos, porque no todas las veces íbamos a darle un pinchazo o íbamos a cortarles. Sonreí cuando vi corriendo a mi pequeño hacía donde yo me encontraba, en seguida me agache y lo cogí entre mis brazos, el rió feliz cuando lo alcé, después lo baje para que saludara a su abuelo que estaba con una paciente en esos momentos, pero que sabría que no le molestaría.

Me encontré con la siempre alegre mirada de Alice, que como siempre podía decirme mejor de lo que yo pensaba lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, mi mirada viajo por todo el tropel de niños que venían con Alice y otras dos maestras, pero me detuve en especial en aquella niña, era morena, de pelo rizado y la más guapa con diferencia, su piel era nívea y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, su mirada era de interés a todo aquello que la rodeaba. Me acerqué al lado de ella, sabía que no solo la mirada de Alice me seguí, mi sonrisa se amplio cuando la niña fijo su mirada en mi, sentí como una extraña conexión me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Hola, soy Edward.-dije y ella me miro con más interés aún.

- ¿Eles el papa de Eddie?-dijo ella mirándome a la cara.

- Si, soy el papa de Eddie.

- ¿Eles médico?-dijo ella con interés y yo volví a sonreírle.

- Así es, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Nessie, mi abuelo te conoce.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Me lo dijo la otla mañana, pelo me dijo que ela un secreto.

- ¿Pol que es un secreto?

- No lo se.-dijo la pequeña y se rio.-Tu no das miedo…

- ¿Es que los médicos dan miedo?

- Si, pelo tu eles guapo y tú no das miedo. La señola esa si.-dijo señalando a una enfermera que andaba con una jeringa en las manos.- ¿Eso no es pala mi, veldad?

- No, Nessie no es para ti.-dije con una sonrisa.-Me ha encantado conocerte, espero que nos veamos pronto.

No me lo esperaba, ella se acerco y poso sus labios mojados en mi cara y sentí de nuevo una sensación extraña, esa niña tenía algo especial, era especial. Me levante ante la mirada de Alice…

- Ya lo sé, Edward, es clavada a Bella.-dijo Alice con un a sonrisa triste.

- Tendrías que arreglar las cosas con ella.-dije al momento.

- Pero ella te hizo…

- Tu misma lo has dicho, Alice, me lo hizo a mi.-dije con una sonrisa triste.-Pero no puedes odiar toda la vida a una persona…Bueno niños, hoy os vamos a enseñar una sala de operaciones…

**Bella POV**

Mis pasos eran nerviosos, más que nerviosos eran impacientes, sabía que Renesme estaba ese día en el hospital con Edward y Carlisle, pero también tenía que llevar razón en que era casi imposible que Edward se fijara así porque así en Nessie o por lo menos eso esperaba, porque algún día sabía que tenía que decirle que era su hija, pero aún no estaba preparada de todo aquello que conllevaba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo, y corriendo lo cogí no conociendo aquel número tan extraño.

- ¿Hablamos con Isabella Swann?-dijo una voz desconocida para mi.

- Si.-dije extrañada y esperándome lo peor.

- ¿Puede confirmarnos el casamiento de Rosalie Hale…

Colgué sin ni siquiera responder nada, ya empezaba todo otra vez, ya estaba de nuevo acosada por los periodista. Corriendo cogí mi móvil y llame a Rosalie, quizás todavía pudiera llegar a casa sin que nadie la viera…

**Emmett POV**

Sentí como todas las piernas me temblaban cuando se giro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y esa mirada triste, jamás pensé verla así, jamás pensé que una mujer como ella fuera así. Es decir, ese tipo de mujeres eran de plástico, y ella era nada menos que la TOP model Rosalie Hale, la reconocí en el mismo momento que Bella nos presento, pero mi mirada seguía perdida en la suya. Había escuchado que era caprichosa y, sobre todo, lo prepotente que era en todas aquellas entrevistas que hablaban de lo raro que era que se hubiera tomado un mes sabático.

Sin embargo, aquella mujer que tenía delante de mí no era nada de lo que decían sus compañeras, era una mujer risueña y amable, era familiar y cariñosa, era la mujer perfecta. Sacudí mi cabeza y retire mi mano de su hombro, cortando al instante esa corriente eléctrica que nos mantenía unidos en ese momento. Escuche como ella suspiro, al momento que entro por la puerta el alcalde con una sonrisa amable.

Estoy encantado de conocerla, señorita Hale, personas como usted hacen que este pequeño pueblo suba su prestigio.-dijo el alcalde, antes de que Rosalie se volviera ya completamente recuperada, era increíble la capacidad para hacer eso que tenía y me hizo admirarla un poco más.-He acondicionado el salón del pequeño ayuntamiento para hacer una rueda de prensa, ya todos los medios están aquí…

- ¿Qué ha hecho usted?-dijo con una voz que me helo…su cara de espanto era increíble mientras se veían flashes por todos lados.-NO PUEDE SER, no me pueden encontrar, no puede venir…

Me quede helado cuando la vi gritar de aquella manera y sollozar de aquella manera, su teléfono sonó pero ella no se veía capaz de ni siquiera buscarlo en el bolso, me acerque y lo cogí mientras veía como ella se apoyaba en una de las repisas, parecía como desesperada de que alguien no la encontrara allí y eso era extraño por así decirlo. Vi el nombre de Bella antes de cogerlo.

- Te han encontrado.-dijo Bella angustiada.-Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen…

- ¿Quiénes?-dije al momento.

- Emmett, ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Rosalie?

- Yo…

- No, tu no, sácala de allí, llévala a casa y asegúrate de que nadie te vea.-dijo Bella.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Yo no soy la que te lo tiene que contar…llévala a casa, por favor.-dijo Bella antes de colgar.

Deje su móvil ahí, aún con el alcalde renegando de que cualquiera entiende a las estrellas y menos a las TOP model, que el no había hecho nada para que ella se pusiese así, pero yo ahora mismo no tenía cabeza para nada más que para ella que estaba acurrucada en disposición fetal en la silla, sabía que allí pasaba algo…y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Cerré la tienda desde dentro y me acerqué a ella, mientras que Rosalie seguía convulsionando de la angustia, estaba en un ataque de pánico, había visto muchos. LE acaricie la cara y ella levanto su mirada con temor.

- Emmett, no dejes, no dejes que él…

- Yo te cuidaré, vale.-dije intentando que se levantara, pero las piernas le fallaron, así que decidí cogerla en brazos y salir por una de las puertas traseras.

Sentí como se acurruco entre mis brazos y como seguía llorando pero silenciosa y algo más calmada…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Cual es el gran secreto de Rosalie???uff...esto se pone la mar de interesante, no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, ando de examenes, así q tengo poco tiempo para nada más que estudiar...pero como siempre agradeceros vuestros comentarios que siempre me leo y me encantan, así como vuestras opiniones, que después de este capitulo que deja con la miel en los labios, espero que me lleguen...jejeje...actualizare esta semana para vuestro alivio, adelantar que el próximo capi hay mucho Emmett&Rose, y Alice tb...espero que os guste..._

_Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre..._

_Afrokd  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6: ¿…por que lo hago…?_**

**Emmett POV**

Sentí como en ese tiempo que tarde en llegar a mi piso que se encontraba en el centro, la respiración de Rosalie se había calmado y había dejado de llorar. Me giré a mirarla y vi a ese pequeño ángel dormido entre mis brazos, maldita sea, me estaba volviendo loco. No sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, ni tampoco que era lo que le había precipitado a dejarlo todo, a salir de allí.

Abrí la puerta haciendo equilibrios, no por el peso de Rosalie en mis brazos sino más bien, por la poca costumbre que tenía de abrir mi pequeño piso con alguien entre mis brazos, pero después de algunos segundos de equilibrios lo había conseguido, y ella aún seguía allí dormida. Lentamente entre con cuidado de que no se diera en ningún lado, camine entre mis muebles y pase a mi habitación donde con una mano quite las sábanas y las mantas que tenía y la tumbé con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le quite esas botas que llevaba y su abrigo, y ella no se despertó en ningún momento, la tape con cuidado para que no le diera frío y aparte delicadamente el pelo de su cara mirando ese bello rostro marcado por las lágrimas, me extraño que fuera de esas pocas mujeres que no llevara kilos de maquillaje, de hecho no llevaba y la piel de su cara era tan suave, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus labios más rojos de los que le había visto alguna vez, pero ahora parecía estar en una paz eterna que no entendía. Lentamente mis labios se acercaron a ella, depositando un suave beso en su frente sin saber porque…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo haciéndome volver a la realidad, rápidamente lo cogí para que Rosalie no se despertara, y ella no lo hizo. Salí de la habitación para hablar tranquilamente en el salón.

- ¿Habéis conseguido llegar?-dijo Bella extremadamente preocupada.

- Estamos en mi piso, estaba más cerca.-dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me llevaba una mano al cuello.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Esta dormida.-dije al momento.

- Siempre que se ha llevado un gran disgusto y ha llorado mucho, se duerme, es igual que Nessie en ese aspecto.-dijo Bella ya con un tono más tranquila.-No la dejes sola, por favor Emmett.-aunque quisiera no podría, pensé al instante.-Yo me pasare por tu piso en cuanto termine de las clases.

- Vale, no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias por todo Emmett.-dijo Bella y corto al momento.

La verdad, es que no sabía porque razón me daba las gracias...

**Edward POV**

Me encantaba que los niños fueran tan simpáticos, y las locuras que se le ocurrían eran geniales, no sabía que hacer ya para intentar no reírme mientras Carlisle a mi lado estaba partido de risa, cuando a uno de los pequeños se le ocurrió que podía operarle a su seño las tetas porque las tenía demasiado pequeñas, o que eso era lo que siempre decía su papa, solo esperaba que aquel chiquillo no le saliese a Tyler y no pude evitar reírme cuando escuche a Alice decir que ya se lo comentaría a su madre toda sonrojada.

Salimos de aquella sala con Alice sonrojada abriendo la comitiva, mientras yo no podía evitar reírme de aquello. Alice iba tan ensimismada intentando pegarme que no se dio cuenta cuando le dio el puñetazo a uno de mis compañeros que estaba detrás de mí.

Entonces, me reí aún más cuando el nuevo psiquiatra se volvió y la miró, la cara de Alice era todo un poema, no estaba sonrojada, su cabeza era literalmente un tomate y mire a Carlisle que estaba parado detrás de Alice con una sonrisa divertida.

- Perdona, le estaba intentando pegar a ese estúpido.-dijo ella con la mirada agachada.

- No te preocupes, creo que todavía no me habían dado un puñetazo aquí.-dijo mi compañero con una sonrisa.-Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock, el nuevo aquí.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando descubrí como Alice levantaba su mirada aún sonrojada y la clavaba en la de él, sentí como ella se volvía a sonrojar y ponía esa tonta sonrisa que nadie había conseguido sacarle.

- Ho..hola.-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras yo miraba la escena ya hasta con vergüenza.-Hola, soy Alice Cullen.-y le dijo la mano a Jasper.

Entonces, creí lo que jamás había pensado que sucedería, Jasper se sonrojo ante ese leve cruce de manos.

**Alice POV**

Creí que aquello no me estaba pasando a mi, estaba harta de escuchar a mi amiga Bella, explicarme las mil y una sensaciones que tenía cuando mi hermano la tocaba y como se trasladaba a una dimensión paralela que era como una burbuja que los envolvía a ambos. Su voz se quedo grabada en mi mente, era grave pero con un tono agradable y dulce.

Maldito Edward, me había echo darle un puñetazo, me encontraba más sonrojada de lo que podía admitir, pero cuando mi mirada se fijo en esos ojos claros, sentí como todo para mi se paraba y como un escalofrío recorría toda mi columna vertebral, su sonrisa era perfecta, dios era perfecto…

- Te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo.-dije sin pensármelo, era él…

- ¿Cómo?-me dijo confuso, y escuche la risa del traidor de mi padre y de mi hermano.

Maldita sea, sentí como mi cara se volvía a encender como si fuese un semáforo, en rojo incandescente... ¿como iba a salir de aquello?

**Jasper POV**

El primer día era caótico, pero parecía que en ese pequeño hospital comarcal más aún, el director del área de urgencias, era un hombre amable y metódico, pero mucho mejor que el director de donde estaba trabajando antes, pero para mi, que era un hombre solo en el mundo lo mejor era un pueblo tranquilo como Forks, donde no tuviera mucho de que preocuparme y pudiera vivir en paz.

Me estaban explicando cuál sería mi línea de trabajo y junto a quién trabajaría, que sería el cirujano, ayudándolo a dormir a los pacientes, como mi segunda especialidad de anestesista, trabajaría junto a Edward Cullen. Mi primera impresión de Edward Cullen fue bastante buena, se veía un hombre atento al igual que su padre Carlisle y muy metódico en su trabajo de médico en el hospital de Forks, pero no pudimos charlar mucho, porque hoy esperaban la visita de los escolares de Forks, supuse que solo para mi sería raro llevar de excursión a los niños pequeños del colegio al hospital. Poco después me explicaron que era una visita que iniciaron años atrás los Cullen para que los pequeños no le tuvieran tanto terror a los médicos y a los hospitales, y que realmente funcionaba, entonces para mi era un tema zanjado.

Mire nuevamente a la enfermera, que en ese momento me explicaba algo más sobre el funcionamiento del hospital en aquellos momentos, ignore el hecho de que estaba intentado coquetear conmigo y seguí atendiendo al cuadro de médicos, y como sabía a que hora trabajaba.

De pronto sentí la risa de alguien a mis espaldas, y como me daban un puñetazo en el hombro, inspire y me volví con ganas de vocearle al imbécil que me hubiera dado un puñetazo, esto era un hospital no un sitio donde correr.

Por un momento, me quede paralizado ante aquella imagen, ante mi, estaba una mujer bajita de pelo moreno corto y con flequillo y con la cara más sonrojada que había visto en mi vida, y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Perdona, le estaba intentando pegar a ese estúpido.-dijo ella con la mirada agachada.

Y, entonces, no se como, escuche su voz, era como si fuese un ángel, un verdadero ángel con su voz aterciopelada y suave, con ese tono dulce…

- No te preocupes, creo que todavía no me habían dado un puñetazo aquí.-dije en un intento penoso de hacerme el simpático y el gracioso.-Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock, el nuevo aquí.

- Ho..hola.-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, en un movimiento que me recordó a los niños chicos.-Hola, soy Alice Cullen.-y me dio la mano suavemente.

Su piel, era suave y como toda ella tenía el aspecto de delicada y de frágil.

- Te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Cómo?-respondí confuso, no sabía si me lo estaba diciendo a mi verdaderamente, o era algo que yo me había imaginado que saldría de aquella dulce boca…y vi como volvía a sonrojarse aún más sin soltar mi mano, no me apetecía soltarla.

- Que te he estado demasiado tiempo esperando, para que trates al imbécil de mi hermano.-dijo soltando mi mano y enseñando a Edward.

Así que Alice, mi ángel era la hermana de Edward…un momento, dije mi ángel, definitivamente estoy mal, demasiado mal, mi objetivo al venir a Forks era alejarme de las mujeres y el primer día ya me estoy quedando…no esto no puede seguir así.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado una media hora, desde el incidente de Alice con Jasper, pero todavía estaba medio atontada, quizás Alice hubiera encontrado, por fin, alguien a quién querer, pero era raro que mi hermana se hubiera quedado así, ella era normalmente con su alegría y su vitalidad dejaba así a todos los hombres que conocía.

- Muy bonito el comentario ese de "Te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo".-dije riéndome de ella.

- Ya vale, Eddie.-dijo ella molesta.-Tengamos la fiesta en paz. Además, ya te lo dije, he estado demasiado tiempo esperando a que te trate un psicólogo…

- Si, ya.-dije riendo.-Eso se lo habrá tragado el, o papa pero no yo…

Sentí como una pequeña mano me tiraba de la bata, y fije mi mirada en la personita que tiraba de ella. Vi como aquella pequeña niña clavaba su mirada en mí, e hizo que me derritiera más por ella…

- Adiós, señol padle de Eddie.-dijo ella, con lo que hizo sacarme una carcajada.

- Me llamo Edward, Nessie.-dije agachándome.-Adiós, también a ti.

La pequeña se acerco y me dio un beso, y me dejo de nuevo otra vez con esa sensación extraña y ese nudo en el estomago, como si hubiera realmente una conexión entre los dos.

- Deja en paz a mi papi.-dijo Eddie tirando de unos de sus mechones.

- No tires del pelo a las niñas, Eddie.-le regaño Alice severa.

- Pero es que ella estaba dándole un beso a mi papa.-dijo Eddie con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero eso no es malo, siempre tenéis que estar peleándoos. Nessie.-dijo ella al ver que la pequeña le pegaba de vuelta.

- Bueno, haya paz, no pasa nada si Nessie me da un beso Eddie.-dije y vi como la pequeña sonreía triunfante y mi hijo me miraba con cara de reproche, y me contuve de echarme a reír.-Dales saludos de mi parte a tu mama, Nessie.

Y entonces le di un beso fuerte a la niña y otro a mi hijo antes de volver mi mirada a Alice que seguro que iba a empezar a reprocharme.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-dijo Alice al momento en que me incorpore.

- ¿el qué, Alice?-dije al momento.

- El mandarle saludos a ella…ya le deje claro que no se acercara a...-pero al momento se tapo su boca.

- ¿Ya le dejaste claro qué?-dije al momento…

- Ya le deje claro que no se acercara a ti.-dijo Alice, rehuyendo mi mirada.

- Así que era la razón por la cuál Bella no se había acercado a mí, o no había querido venir cuando estaba con Emmett. Mi querida y entrometida hermana, tenía que entender que aunque ella se marchara como se marcho, quizás era lo mejor, porque al poco tiempo descubrí que Tanya estaba embarazada de mí, y me case con ella, como era mi deber, un matrimonio que nunca fue bien y con una persona que sinceramente me asqueaba…pero entonces pagué mi juventud.

- Ya hablaremos de eso, Alice.-dije serio.-Pero aquí no, hay cosas que llevo años intentado que entiendas y ya es hora de que te las deje claras.

Alice me miro raro, seguramente en ese momento no entendía mis palabras, pero sabía que poco a poco las iría entendiendo, con forme fuera viviendo, claro esta, sabía que mi hermana no se caracterizaba por ser una persona especialmente rencorosa, pero con Bella era una excepción. Por un lado, sabía que le odiaba el que la hubiera dejado abandonada, porque no tenía ninguna amiga de ese tipo y por otro lado le echo la culpa de que yo me terminara casando con Tanya, pero de eso Bella no tenía culpa…

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y en seguida lo cogí…

- ¿Puedes pasarte por mi casa?-dijo Emmett con un tono de suplica casi.

- Si, pero, ¿qué sucede?

- Solo ven, yo te explico, pero tráete tu maletín.

- Emmett, ¿qué ha sucedido?-dije preocupado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo hazme ese favor, ahora mismo necesito a un médico y a un amigo.-dijo antes de cortar.

**Bella POV**

Vi como llegaba el autobús que traía a los pequeños y como la primera en bajar fue Alice, le sonreí aún a sabiendas de que ella no me iba a responder esa sonrisa, como en aquel momento hizo, ya que se quedo mirándome seria, pero sabía que algo había cambiado en su mirada. No sabía que es lo que iba a hacer con Nessie, en otros tiempos, se la hubiera dejado a Alice sin preocuparme. Busque entre los niños que bajaban a mi pequeña, sabía que Nessie estaba por allí y sonreí cuando la vi bajar peleándose con otro niño de tez morena.

- Nessie, Eddie, ya vale, no quiero veros más pelearos, si os veo más pelearos os voy a castigar…

- No, eso no.-dijeron los niños.

- Si nosotlos somos buenos.-dijo la pícara de mi niña, y vi como Alice evitaba que se le escapase esa sonrisa que se me había escapado a mí.

- Si nosotlos nos juntamos, tía Alice…-dijo el niño.

Entonces, fije mi mirada en el, era un pequeño de pelo oscuro y tez morena, muy distinto a los Cullen, muy distinto de Edward.

Unos pequeños brazos me rodearon las piernas y yo en seguida me agache a mirarla, a mi pequeña, la que si era tan parecida a él.

- ¿Te ha gustado la excursión?-le pregunté.

- Si, ha estado muy bien.-dijo ella.-Hemos visto donde te lajan los médicos, y el médico ela mu guapo, ela el papa de Eddie. Me dijo que te conocía…-sonreí, definitivamente, Edward le había entrado por el ojo a mi pequeña, pero en aquel momento no me preocupe de que el descubriese la verdad, mi hija merecía un padre y el era un magnifico padre…

- ¿Bella?-escuche mi nombre por detrás y me gire para ver a Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward y Alice.-Cariño, estas guapísima.-Esme en seguida me abrazo con mucho cariño mientras Carlisle sonreía.

- Muchas gracias, por vosotros parece que no pasan los años.-dije sonriendo, no los había visto desde que había llegado.

- Nos gustaría que vinieses un día a comer a casa, como en los viejos tiempos.-dijo Esme tan cariñosa como siempre.

- Me parece que eso no va a poder ser, por lo menos, no por ahora.-dije con una sonrisa triste en los labios…

- Déjala que pase el tiempo, Alice es de prontos, pero es incapaz de odiar a nadie.-dijo Carlisle y sonreí triste.- ¿Qué tal tu amiga?

- Rosalie, bien, espero.-dije acordándome.-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que ir con el abuelo, esta tarde te vas a quedar con el y con Billy.

- ¿Es tu niña?-me pregunto Carlisle.

- Si, ella es Nessie.

- Es tan guapa como tu.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa…

- Nos vamos. Me encanto veros, espero que nos veamos pronto.-dije dándole un beso a los dos.

- Pásate por casa cuando quieras y lleva a Nessie.-mi pequeña saludo con la mano, y yo sentí como un nudo extraño en el estomago se me formaba.

**Esme POV**

No me lo podía creer, Carlisle lleva razón era Edward, era totalmente clavada a Edward cuando era pequeño…

- Es igualita a él…-dije aún mirando a la pequeña.- ¿Será?

- Eso nos daría una explicación de porque se fue, por lo menos.-dijo Carlisle.

-------------------------------------------------

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por ahora intentare por lo menos colgar un capitulo entre semana, así que os dejo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, que realmente me animan mucho a seguir y dedicarle a esto el poco tiempo que me queda...jejeje...mcuhas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero continuar con él. Así que quiero saber ya como clasificaís este capitulo, por favor!!!_

_Besos y muchas gracias por todo!!!_

**_Afrokd_**

_Prometo, en el próximo intentar extenderme más, pero es que realmente no tengo tiempo!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7: Explicaciones_**

**Rosalie POV**

Me sentía pesada pero estuviera donde estuviera estaba calentita, tenía esa sensación de angustia todavía metida en el cuerpo y sentía como donde estuviera estaba todo muy mullido, una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, de verás que estaba a gusto, demasiado a gusto diría yo, así que me costo bastante abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco sentí como me desperezaba y como cada uno de mis músculos estaban agarrotados, aspire lentamente la fragancia que tenía la almohada, era tan masculina que supe que no podía ser mi cama. Por un momento, tuve miedo de abrir los ojos, de saber donde estaba, pero tenía que ser valiente y lo sabía. Inspiré un poco más de la fragancia de esas sábanas antes de abrir los ojos, me sonaba conocida, como si ya la hubiese olido antes…

Suspiré y por fin abrí los ojos, la habitación era de un color claro, pero no blanco, no sabía decir el color exactamente porque la oscuridad reinaba en aquellos momentos, solo era iluminada por los suaves rayos de la luna que entraban por una gran ventana que tenía justo en frente de donde estaba la cama. Me levante, y me di cuenta de que me encontraba totalmente vestida, pero sin mi chaqueta y sin mis botas.

Poco a poco todo empezó a llegar a mi mente, como flashes, la tienda destrozada, la voz del alcalde diciendo que había organizado una rueda de prensa y mi angustia de que el volviera a por mi…Puse un pie en el suelo, el cuál no estaba frío sino que estaba tibio y camine hasta una puerta que tenía el cuarto, lentamente y con mis manos temblando la abrí, no sabía donde estaba, en mi último recuerdo estaban los brazos de Emmett, como me había cogido en brazos, y supuse que me debí de quedar dormida ahí porque ya no sabía nada más…ya no sabía donde estaba…

Abrí la puerta y la luz de la televisión me ilumino y me dejo ver todo el salón, un anuncio de loción para la pérdida de cabello estaba ahora mismo en la tele, pero yo solo me fije de pasada, lo que me llamo más la atención fue la figura espatarrada que había en el sofá con el mando encima del pecho y con un brazo tocando el suelo, por primera vez desde que me invadió todo sonreí solo al verlo, era como ver a mi abuelo cuando se quedaba por las noches dormido viendo la tele, los recuerdos poco a poco me invadían…

Lentamente me acerqué a donde estaba ahora Emmett dando ronquidos y me senté en el suelo al lado de él, al momento su brazo tiro de mi, tirándome en el sofá y arrinconando entre su cuerpo y la espalda del sofá, no me negué, estaba más a gusto ahí que en cualquier otro sitio, y poco a poco Morfeo me fue venciendo otra vez…

**Emmett POV**

No abrí los ojos, hasta que no volví a escuchar nuevamente su respiración pausada al lado mía, refugiada entre mis brazos, no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo sabía que la quería tener entre mis brazos, que la quería proteger…

"…_Andaba de aquí para allá intentando calmarme, esperando a que llegara Edward y me asegurara que Rosalie estaba completamente bien, me asustaba mucho la manera en la que ella me hacía sentirme, pero también tenía que tener la certeza de que ella estuviera bien, la había visto tan mal, y el que llevara tanto tiempo durmiendo me empezaba a asustar, pensé en llamar a Bella, pero solo conseguiría asustarla y eso era lo último que quería, asustar a los demás con mis paranoias, pero había algo dentro de mi que me decía que tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba bien. Unos suaves toques en la puerta me hicieron saltar del sofá donde me acababa de sentar, y abrí la puerta en menos de un segundo. Edward parado en frente de la puerta me miro de manera preocupada, me imagino que por mi cara había muchas cosas que debía de estar pensando…_

_- Pasa, ella esta aquí.-dije cerrando la puerta de manera silenciosa y haciéndole pasar a mi habitación._

_- Necesito saber que paso.-dijo Edward en ese tono de médico que usaba cuando me trataba o trataba a algún paciente._

_- Le dio un ataque de ansiedad, después de eso se quedo dormida, Bella dice que es normal.-dije como si se tratara de algo que me había estudiado de carretilla._

_- ¿Es ella?-dijo como el que no quiere la cosa y yo solo asentí mientras miraba como Edward le tomaba el pulso a Rosalie, sentí como volvían a llamar a la puerta._

_Corriendo cerré la puerta de mi habitación y abrí la puerta donde vi a Bella más preocupada de lo que me acostumbraba, sentí como corriendo paso sus brazos por mi torso y me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo torpemente le devolví porque solo podía pensar en la persona que estaba en mi habitación. Después de algunos segundos Bella me soltó y yo le sonreí débilmente._

_- ¿Y Rosalie?-me pregunto Bella._

_- Esta siendo revisada por Edward.-dije sin pensarlo._

_- ¿Él está aquí?-dijo con cara de sorpresa._

_- Emmett, le he dado un tranquilizante para que descan…-mire a Edward que se había quedado clavado mirando a Bella, al igual que ella, me había dado siempre pena lo que les había sucedido a los dos, pero nunca podrían evitar quererse, y en aquel momento supe que en ningún momento ninguno de los dos me lo negaría.-…Bella…_

- …_Edward…-dijo Bella con sus ojos clavados en él._

_- ¿Cuánto dormirá Rosalie?-dije intentando que me dijera lo que hay me interesaba que era eso._

_- Posiblemente no se despierte hasta mañana.-dijo Edward enfocando su mirada en mi.-Su ataque de ansiedad no ha sido ninguna tontería, tiene la tensión muy baja…_

_Bella suspiro y se sentó en el sofá de mi casa, dejando que su bolso cayera al suelo lentamente._

_- Él va a volver, no nos dejará en paz.-dijo mientras su cara empezaba a llenarse en lágrimas._

…"

Mire a Rosalie que estaba ahora aferrada a mi camiseta mientras yo le acariciaba la cara y con el otro brazo la agarraba más a mí. Me había fijado en ella por su belleza, pero ahora no podía negar las ganas que tenía de protegerla, de saber que nada le podía suceder estando conmigo, de darle esa seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba…¿Cómo a una persona como ella le había podido pasar aquello?

"…

_- Bella necesito que me expliques, que nos expliques.-dije al momento, mientras le servía una taza de té a ella y una de café a Edward que estaba sentado en el sillón de en frente de Bella._

_- Es una historia muy larga.-dijo Bella quitándose su pelo de la cara.-Todo esto se remonta al día que Rosalie y yo nos conocimos o al día que ella más bien me recogió.-Bella solo miraba la taza que había entre sus manos, Edward había clavado su mirada en ella, sabía que necesitaba muchas respuestas, pero ahora me tocaba a mi.-Como te dije es ella la que te lo debe de contar, pero creo que debes estar preparado para lo que viene. Rosalie Hale hace unos cinco años estaba prometida con su manager, el hombre que la había descubierto por así decirlo entre todos, James. James Stapton era un hombre algo mayor que nosotros que antes de dedicarse a la moda, había trabajado para el ejército y nunca me explique como termino de manager. Rosalie, nunca estuvo enamorada de él, pero en cierta manera le dio a entender que si, que debía de estar con él como favor, la cosa empezó cuando Rosalie y yo empezamos a vivir juntas, el había evitado que tuviera gente a su alrededor, la separo de todo el mundo pero conmigo en principio no vio una amenaza…poco a poco, empezó a intentar separarnos, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba embarazada, entonces vivíamos en Los Ángeles, hizo absolutamente de todo, hasta que decidió que la mejor manera era hacer que Rosalie sufriera y le hizo pasar por la peor de las experiencias…-las lágrimas de Bella volvieron a aparecer.-Eso fue hace unos años, desde entonces nos hemos mudado a varios sitios intentando buscar paz, pero en cada uno de ellos el ha aparecido gracias a los paparazzi…_

_- ¿Nunca habéis denunciado?-dije no pudiendo creérmelo…_

_- Lo ha intentado en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre le han dicho que sin pruebas no podía hacer nada.-dijo Bella después de tomar un poco de su té.-Pero, por suerte, lo metieron en la cárcel por tráfico de estupefacientes hace un par de años. Desde entonces Rosalie ha ido cogiendo muy poco trabajo buscando un sitio donde refugiarse y comenzar una nueva vida…_

_- Ese sitio era Forks…_

_- En principio, no sabíamos donde, pero después de lo de Charlie, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que era el sitio perfecto, hasta ahora…ahora tiene que marcharse, pero yo no puedo hacerlo con ella…_

_- Bella…nosotros podemos ayudar…_

_- Ella no quiere involucrar a nadie, ya casi mata a un amigo, una de las veces que intento defenderla…El no va a parar hasta que la mate, ella es para él o no es para nadie…-dijo Bella con su mirada pérdida._

…"

Y, desde que lo había dicho no había podido dejar de pensar en esas palabras, pero el no iba a permitirlo no sabía como, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera…tenía que impedir que todo aquello volviese a suceder, tenía que protegerla.

Lentamente, sentí como Rosalie comenzó a desperezarse, así que pensé en que lo mejor era hacerme el dormido, así que cerré mis ojos.

**Rosalie POV**

Me volví a despertar, pero ya los rayos del sol nos daban de refilón, debía de estar amaneciendo, estaba aferrada a su camiseta y estaba segura, extrañamente protegida, sabía que era solo un conocido, pero me tenía totalmente desconcertada la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacía a él con tampoco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos o lo había conocido, quizás era porque sabía la estima que le tenía Bella o la manera tan cariñosa en la que las trataba a ella y a Nessie.

Era un hombre familiar, cariñoso y muy protector, con Nessie, sobre todo, aún aparecía en mi una sonrisa cuando recordaba la escena de hace unas semanas cuando estaba jugando en el jardín de la casa de Charlie con Nessie, y a mi sobrina no se le ocurrió otra cosa que la genial idea de empaparlo de arriba a abajo, cosa que le agradecí porque me dejo a la vista su espectacular torso…

Aspire nuevamente ese aroma tan masculino, y me sentí tan segura como cuando estaba en brazos de mi abuelo y como toda la angustia de James desaparecía. Sentí como alguien me acariciaba el pelo y sonreí, Emmett estaba despierto, abrí los ojos y levante la mirada. Al momento, sentí como sus ojos oscuros me invadían, estaba pidiéndome todas esas explicaciones en silencio, y yo se lo debía. Agache la mirada y empecé a sollozar de nuevo…

- Tengo que volver a huir.-dije sabiendo que dejaría mucho esta vez atrás.

- No, yo te protegeré, Rose.-dijo con su profunda voz.

Mi corazón al momento empezó a latir con desesperación, a lo mejor, sus palabras significaban lo que yo quería que significaran…

- No puedo involucrar a nadie, quizás lo mejor sería que desapareciera.-confesé.

Sentí como a mi lado Emmett se tensaba y su brazo me apretaba más contra él.

- Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso.-sollocé ante su tono de voz. Sus dedos se apoyaron en mi barbilla y me levantaron la cara con delicadeza.-Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, no voy a permitir eso, ¿me oyes?

- Pero…

- No lo vuelvas a decir.-dijo serio, y supe que de algún modo me había equivocado, más tarde le preguntaría a Bella, ella seguro que lo sabía.

Me acerqué más a él y deposite un beso en su mejilla, al instante de hacerlo, supe que había sido un error porque sabía que quería más de él, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se revolucionaba y como miles de sensaciones me invadían. Me separe un poco de él y le mire a los ojos, todavía vidriosos.

- Encontraremos una solución, Rose.-me acurruque en él y me volví a dormir pensando en lo bien que sonaba en sus labios Rose.

**Edward POV**

Después de la confesión de Bella, sentí como estaba como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, una hora después, decidimos marcharnos de allí, teníamos la certeza de que Emmett cuidaría bien de ella. Me sentí por unos momentos raro, Emmett estaba tan protector y cuidadoso con ella, que parecía, que parecía que hubiera encontrado en ella todo lo que necesitaba en la vida, y me dio envidia, porque supe que yo una vez lo había tenido y que no había podido retenerlo…

- Bella, ¿Dónde tienes el coche?-dije cuando habíamos salido de la casa de Emmett.

- Vine andando.-dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa triste.-Es Forks, se puede ir perfectamente andando, todavía no ha helado.

- Entonces, te acompaño.-dije como buen caballero.

- No hace falta, Edward.-dijo poniendo una mano en mi brazo, sentí como la zona quemaba aún debajo del abrigo.-De verás, no hace falta que lo hagas, creo que será mejor que cada uno retome su camino…

- ¿Retomar nuestro camino?-cuestioné.-Bella, ¿qué te dijo Alice?

Observe como Bella se quedo parada ante mi última pregunta…

- Se que te debo muchas explicaciones, muchísimas, pero ahora no puedo.-dijo ella.-Necesito descansar…

- Bella, no te voy a negar que las necesito, pero creo que puedo vivir un tiempo más sin ellas.-dije poniendo suavemente mi mano en su cara.-Pero no puedo vivir con la sensación de que somos desconocidos, el uno para el otro, quiero verte y poder saludarte, saber como te van las cosas y que te vengas a comer con Emmett, quiero que seamos amigos, y cuando estés preparada para darme esas explicaciones me las des… No quiero que seas una desconocida para mí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y bueno, aquí con un poco más de retraso del que acostumbro estoy actualizando, ya se que soy mala y todas esas cosas pero de veras no he podido actualizar antes, así que os dejo un nuevo capitulo que estoy deseando me comenteís...jejeje..._

_Bueno no tengo tiempo para mucho más de verdad, ando todavía superliada...espero vuestros comentarios, que me siguen haciendo mucha ilusión y prometo actualizar ya más a menudo, por lo mnos una vez por semana._

_Besos a todos mi fieles lectors..._

**Afrokd**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8: Una inocente salida_

**Emmett POV**

No sabía cuantas horas había pasado concretamente de servicio, pero desde que apareció Paul no había pensado en otra cosa que verla a ella, que volver a verla a ella, me habían llamado esa misma mañana desde el penitenciario, sabía que James llevaba dos meses fuera porque resulta que había tenido buen comportamiento y sabía que tenía que encontrar alguna manera de poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, con Rosalie, para poder asegurarme de que estuviera bien, de que el no apareciera.

**Bella POV**

Mire nuevamente por la ventana, Emmett estaba llegando como todas las mañanas que tenía guardia por la noche, era una nueva costumbre, acercarse por las mañanas para saber que tal nos había ido por la noche y si habíamos estado todos bien, la noche que no había guardia siempre terminaba quedándose con nosotras, pero si nos empeñábamos en que no, siempre nos amenaza con quedarse a dormir en su coche en la puerta de la casa. Sinceramente, me reí la noche que Rosalie lo despacho para que durmiera en su cama y cuando se asomo por la ventana la escuche bajar corriendo seguramente cuando lo vio realmente en el coche.

Charlie cada noche se reía y amablemente le ofrecía la cama de Rosalie, cosa que a mi me hacía una gracia enorme ya que tanto Rosalie como Emmett cada noche se ponía como una bombilla con color rojo y entrecortadamente le decían a Charlie que vaya ideas que tenía, pero me alegraba ver a Emmett implicarse así por alguien, ya que había pensado desde hacía mucho que terminaría solo.

Escuche bajar a Rosalie divina de la muerte y me reí por lo bajo junto a Charlie que se divertía bastante haciéndolos rabiar, creo que era el pasatiempo favorito de absolutamente todo el mundo.

- Tita Losalie.-escuche a Nessie.-Pol ahí viene el tito Emmett, ¿te has puesto tan quapa pala que te vea?

Rosalie ni siquiera nos miro, se echo un café y paso de nosotros que nos reíamos a carcajada limpia. Un segundo después escuche el timbre de la puerta de la casa y a Rosalie saludar a Emmett que paso para adentro, saco su pistola y me la dio. En seguida, la metí en uno de los cajones de la mesa de la cocina.

- Creo que si decido matar a unos cuantos de los niños del instituto hasta sus padres me lo agradecerían.-comento a Charlie con cara de cansancio mientras vi como Rosalie le daba una taza de café.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez?-dijo Charlie fijando su mirada en Emmett.

- Me los he encontrado en la casa vieja del camino del bosque, con una hoguera dentro de la casa y emborrachándose.-paro y le dio un sorbo al café.-Es un milagro que no hayan salido todos ardiendo, los voy a tener durmiendo en el calabozo por lo menos tres días.

- Supongo que sus padres no se quejarán, al menos sabrán donde están sus hijos, ¿no?

- Creo que les he dado un regalo de navidad por adelantado, pero me gustaría que aparecieras a hacer de poli bueno, Charlie, yo al menos te escuche en mi tiempo, y más bala perdida que era yo…

- Tú siempre has sido un buen muchacho, Emmett.-dijo Charlie con orgullo mirándolo.

- Tito Emmett, ¿me llevas en el coche de policía al colegio? Quielo que me vea Eddie…

- Nessie, eso no esta bien.-dije al momento.-Así que mejor te vienes con tu madre.-me reí ante la cara de dolor que ponía mi hija, era bastante gracioso ver aquello…

- Esta bien, Bella, la llevo si promete que se va a portar bien. Además, también podríamos pasar a por Eddie y llevarlo también a él…

- No.-dijo Nessie de brazos cruzados.

- Pues entonces, te vienes conmigo.-dije al momento y ella acepto.- ¿Rosalie?

Rosalie me miro, con esa mirada que me echaba cada vez que deseaba que me callara, pero yo solo me limite a sonreírle, estaba esperando que decidiera, pero Emmett por detrás levanto su mano.

- Déjala, ya la alargo yo a la tienda, necesito dormir y darme una buena ducha.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

- Te he dicho muchas veces, que duermas en tu casa, no entiendo esa manía de venir aquí todos los días…todas las noches…

- Rosalie, esa discusión no la vas a ganar…tenlo claro…

Me reí al igual que Charlie, que solo le faltaban las palomitas, pero supongo que a falta de palomitas buenas eran las galletas…

**Rosalie POV**

Me senté nuevamente en la silla, hoy había decidido prescindir de la comida, necesitaba revisar todas las cuentas de esa mañana y de la semana, con todo el asunto de todos los paparazzi no había tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada, de paso dejaría la tienda abierta, seguro que había alguna mujer que a la hora de comer le apetecería salir a comprar algo de lencería y no tenía tiempo de nada más que encontrar el supermercado abierto, eso era lo que me sucedía a mi cuando trabajaba.

Saqué el gran libro de debajo de la caja y empecé a hacer cuentas, en esos momentos, agradecía mi titulo universitario como cosa mala, nunca me había gustado ser solo un maniquí, y debía agradecer a Bella que me diera la fuerza para terminarlo, porque seguro que lo hubiera terminado dejando por influencia de aquel del que ahora huía.

La puerta de la tienda sonó y alcé automáticamente la cabeza para ver a una pequeña figura morena mirarme desde la puerta y sonreírme…era Alice, no me había olvidado de ella después de que fuera a casa de Bella.

- ¿Esta todavía abierto?-pregunto dulcemente, no me creía que fuera la misma persona que había sacado ese humor cuando había ido a hablar con Bella.

- Si, esta abierto hoy todo el día. Día intensivo, para aumentar las ventas.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Esta claro, que no te hace mucha falta, las mujeres no hablan de otra cosa que tu tienda, aunque creo que les hace falta valor para entrar, aunque más de un marido esta deseando que vengan…-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, desabrochándose su abrigo.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?-dije al instante.-O prefieres buscar por ti misma.

- Creo que prefiero, ahorrar tiempo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras yo me levantaba de la silla.

- ¿Qué preferencias tienes?-dije al instante.

- Me gusta algo que sea muy femenino pero que no sea del todo incomodo, no quiero que se nada incomodo, porque con los niños me tengo que mover mucho.

- ¿Encaje?

- Eso me gustaría, pero no tengo na…Bueno da igual…-dijo ella al instante.

Hubo algo en su mirada que me hizo pensar que necesitaba una amiga, necesitaba a Bella y Bella necesitaba a Alice, siempre había necesitado a Alice por mucho que lo negara...yo podía ser alguien muy especial para ella, pero era como una hermana, siempre habíamos cuidado la una de la otra, era algo extraño la relación que se había establecido entre las dos, pero con Alice era distinto, ella era su amiga de toda la vida, ella era la persona que mejor la podía conocer o una de las que mejor las podía conocer.

La seguí mirando, estaba claro que pensaba interceder en aquello, porque ella debía dejar de lado todo ese rencor y entender a Bella, que yo sabía que estaba deseando sincerarse con ella.

- Bueno, creo que entonces te llevas todo eso.-dije cuando le cobraba.-Este conjunto te lo regalo para que vuelvas…

- O no hace falta, de todas maneras ten la certeza de que volveré.-dijo con una sonrisa.-No tienes competencia…

- Guau, tu novio se va a poner bastante contento…

- O no tengo, supongo que Bell…-sentí como de milagro se cayo y fue a por su bolso que estaba sobre uno de los sillones delante del mostrador.

- Bella nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una persona cotilla.-dije con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Muchas gracias, pero no, yo ya no conozco a esa Bella…ni deseo conocerla, volverá a traicionarme…

- Mira Alice, vamos a dejar unas cosas bastantes claras, se que Bella se equivoco en muchas cosas, no sabes las veces que quería volver desde que me la encontré tirada en ese aeropuerto de Los Angeles…

- ¿Qué?-dijo Alice totalmente sorprendida…

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, no sabes cuanto ha sufrido Bella, se equivoco en muchas cosas….pero tu hermano, tampoco fue un santo y esa menos todavía cuando le dijo…

- ¿Qué le dijo, Rosalie?

- Esta historia es de Bella, y se que ella te la va a contar, solo debes saber que tienes que darle tiempo.-dije por último, me dio pena porque finalmente se fue con una cara de culpabilidad que me hizo comenzar a sentirme culpable.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que necesitaba despegarme, y el saber que Bella estaba en la ciudad y que no quería saber nada más de mí me angustiaba más de lo que yo quería. Era Bella, era mi Bella, y esa niña era tan parecida a él…Mire nuevamente mi reloj en una hora estaría fuera, así que saqué mi móvil y espere a que mi enorme amigo me contestara…

- Dime Edward.-dijo en un tono serio, que me extraño, nunca contestaba así de formal.

- ¿Dónde estás?-dije suspicaz.

- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo al momento.

- ¿Que has pensado para esta noche?

- La verdad es que nada, ¿Qué propones?

- Pues la verdad es que nada, solo se que necesito despejarme y esta noche es la noche de los abuelos…

- Ey, Rose.-dijo Emmett claramente y yo me empecé a partir el culo.-Dice Edward que si te apetece salir esta noche…

- Yo no he dicho eso, eres un cobarde, no tienes huevos a pedirle una cita, semejante cobarde…

- Dile que si.-dijo ella desde el fondo.-Pero si consigue que venga Alice…

- Ya la has escuchado…-dijo la voz de Emmett ya con otro tono de voz…

- Eres un cobarde, ¿sabes?-dije con una risa.-Dile que me asegurare de que venga Alice, pero que ella no vaya sola…

- Llama tú e invita a Bella…

- Te toca devolvérmela.-dije con una sonrisa y colgué.

Mire al pasillo y vi como las enfermeras se revoloteaban por el final del pasillo, quizás era hora de ver a mi hermana feliz.

- Ey, Jasper…

**Emmett POV**

Estaba tomándome la tercera cerveza esa noche, intentando calmar mi ansiedad de si vendrían Bella y Rosalie, pero ya había perdido todas, auténticamente todas las esperanzas de que alguna de ellas apareciera. Mire a Edward que se reía de cómo estaba, claro el estaba feliz, se estaba aprovechando de mi estado de nervios actual, era la primera en nueve años que me iba ganando al billar.

Le di otro sorbo a mi bebida entre las risas de Edward y de Jasper…

- Nuevo te digo en serio que no vas a empezar bien…

- Calla Emmett, estoy intentando no grabarte con el móvil.-dijo Edward bastante divertido.-De verdad, que te entro bien fuerte con la rubia.

- Te he dicho que solamente necesito asegurarme de que esta bien, de que…

- Emmett esa no te la crees ni tú.-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, en seguida me volví.

**Bella POV**

Me reí de la cara de desilusión de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano, Emmett en ocasiones era como un libro abierto, estaba segura de que esperaba volver y encontrarse con Rosalie, pero claro ella tenía algunos problemas para llegar.

- Bella.-dijo Edward desde la otra punta del billar y le sonreí a modo de saludo, sonrisa que el me correspondió con una media sonrisa.-Voy ganando.-el orgullo en su voz me hizo reír.

- Creo que Emmett esta muy distraído, entonces.

- No, es que he mejorado mucho.

- Emmett esta muy distraído.-corroboro un hombre rubio a su lado.-Lo siento, no me he presentado debidamente, soy Jasper Whitlock.-me acerqué a el y le di dos besos.-Encantado de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo…-dije con una sonrisa.-Edward, sabemos que lo tuyo nunca ha sido el billar.

- He mejorado muchos estos años.-dijo Edward con una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban híper ventilando.

- ¿Por qué no os echáis un billar?

- No creo que sea correcto.-dije sacándome la chaqueta.-Voy a por algo de beber. Emmett, ¿por qué no recuperas a Rosalie? Creo que se quedo atrapada entre el noventa por ciento de hombres que la rodeaban.

- ¿Por qué no la ayudaste?-Emmett me regañó.

- Yo se lo advertí.-dije con una sonrisa.

"…_No me podía creer, que llevara media hora sentada esperando a que Rosalie le diera por terminar de arreglarse, pero como explicarle que esto no era como sus fiestas o como el resto de las ciudades, que como ella iba día a día era como las mujeres acudían a las bodas, pero ella no me hacía caso._

_De pronto, sentí sus zapatos bajar por la escalera y los tres asomamos nuestras cabezas, vi unos taconazos morados oscuros, y la figura de mi amiga modelo empezó a asomar por entre las escaleras, mientras yo seguía sonriendo, hoy era uno de esos días que no podía negar que Rose era una ,mujer de infarto. Los pantalones vaqueros azules oscuros se ceñían perfectamente a su figura, dejando cada curva de sus piernas, caderas y culo bien puestos, por Dios si hasta Nessie le había mirado el culo, esos pantalones eran una provocación. Mi mirada siguió hacía arriba y vi como lleva una de sus blusas favoritas pero que apenas utilizaba, porque era para grandes ocasiones, negra como de gasa ancha, y semitransparente con un sujetador negro debajo bastante sencillo, si Rosalie iba rompedora esa noche._

_- Guau.-dijo Nessie a mi lado.-Yo quielo sel así cuando sea mayol._

_- Creo que a Emmett le va a dar un infarto esta noche.-comento Charlie como el que no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Esa es tu intención?_

_- Para nada, como si me importara lo que Emmett…_

_- Cuéntale el cuento a otros.-dije con una sonrisa, mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.-Pero así vestida, créeme que te va a costar pasar de la puerta, y mucho menos que te dejen en paz todos lo que hayan en el pueblo…_

…"

La verdad, es que no me podía negar que no se lo hubiera advertido.

- Bella, chica cuanto tiempo.-mire hacía arriba mientras sacaba mi cartera de la chaqueta y me encontré con la mirada de ¿Mike Newton?

- ¿Mike?-dije y vi como el ampliaba su sonrisa y prácticamente se subía encima de la barra para depositar dos besos en mi cara que todavía no salía del asombro.

- Cuanto tiempo chica, veo que tú eres de las mujeres que el embarazo les sienta genial.

- Vaya muchas gracias.-dije algo cohibida, Mike siempre había sido…como decirlo…demasiado…

- ¿Por que no nos pones tres cervezas?-dijo una voz detrás mía, parece que esta noche no iba a ser fácil.

**Alice POV**

Mire nuevamente mi móvil, llegaba casi una hora tarde de la hora que me había dicho Edward, pero me daba igual, no eran nada más que Emmett y Edward, pero que estuviera tan insistente me tenía mosca, aparqué mi pequeño coche en la puerta del local, la verdad es que ese pequeño bar de pueblo estaba cargado de recuerdos y era imposible que cada vez que iba no me invadieran los recuerdos.

Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí como siempre mientras empezaba a quitarme la ropa del abrigo, que fueran solo Emmett y Edward no quitaba para que no me hubiera arreglado, aunque sabría que tendría al seboso de Mike detrás de mi toda la noche pero me daba igual.

Abrí la pesada puerta, y sonreí, vale, ya sabía porque Edward había estado tan insistente. La amiga rubia de Bella estaba allí en la puerta, estaba perfecta con esos taconazos y esos pantalones que le hacían ese culo increíble, realmente vi su cara de sufrimiento así que me acerqué.

- Si esos pantalones los vendes en tu tienda, realmente creo que tendría que pasarme.-dije y ella se volvió al instante.-Chicos, dejad a mi amiga en paz.

- Pero es que…

- No, he dicho que la dejéis en paz. Además, creo que nos anda esperando el jefe Adams, ¿no?-sabía que solo nombrar a Emmett todos se apartarían como hicieron.

- Muchas gracias.-dijo ella cuando avanzamos un poco más dentro.-Ya me lo advirtieron, pero no le hice mucho caso a Bella.-dijo con frustración.-Por cierto, debería buscarla.

- Yo creo que…no se si debo…

- Alice, Bella no muerde y ambas necesitáis a esa amiga que erais la una para la otra, así que dejad ya las tonterías y hablad como personas adultas…

Caminamos mientras sentía todos mis músculos tensarse…Bella y yo nos veríamos las caras después de que le dijera todo aquello, no me lo podía creer, el mundo estaba al revés, pero sabía que necesitaba a mi amiga ahora, sabía que era lo que necesitaba…Sonreí cuando la vi en la barra, acosada por Mike Newton y buscando seguramente una vía de escape sin llegar a ser borde, a veces podía ser demasiado buena…

- ¿Por que no nos pones tres cervezas?-dije y ella en seguida se volvió, sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente y que le tenía que pedir disculpas, como bien se habían encargado de dejarme claro mis padres y mi hermano.-Hola Bella.

- Hola Alice.-dijo ella todavía con esa mirada confusa en su cara.

- Ella si es que es buena, no como tú.-dijo Rosalie rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.-Me ha rescatado, tú me has dejado sola con los lobos.

- Yo te advertí cuando te vi, tu de todas maneras quisiste venir así, solo espero no tener que acudir al hospital.-dijo Bella entre risas.

No podía creer la complicidad que tenía con la tal Rosalie, y por un momento, me sentí incomoda y traicionada, yo tenía esa relación con Bella antes de que se marcharse…

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunte cuando reuní un poco de valor.

- Alice, no lo hagas, se que tengo que darte muchas, muchísimas explicaciones….pero ahora no puedo, te tienes que esperar, no eres la única a las que se las debo.-su mirada se desvió a Edward y en mi cara se extendió una triste sonrisa.

- Yo quería hacer un pacto.-dije mirándola de nuevo y veo que aquello le tomo tan de sorpresa como a mi, mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.-Pienso que han sido muchos años siendo amigas, se que no tuviste la confianza para venir a mi aquel día…

- No es eso, Alice.-dijo Bella mirando su mano.-Pero hay cosas que…era lo mejor para todos, para Edward y para mi…para todos…

- Bella, ahora no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones pero se que no…-Bella estaba llorando, estaba llorando, pero me di cuenta de que yo también lo estaba.-Somos dos tontas…

Bella se río y me abrazo mientras Rosalie se reía de nosotras, que hasta nos habíamos olvidado de ella. Cruce mi mirada con Bella y sonreí mientras nos reíamos, y llorábamos con él. Pero hubo algo detrás de Bella que me hizo quedarme estática, él estaba allí y estaba riendo con Edward.

- Voy a matar a Edward.-dije al instante.- ¿Cómo lo ha traído y no me ha avisado? Y yo con estas pintas…

- Alice, por favor, estas perfecta.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.-Además, espero que te hayas puesto uno de los conjuntos que me has comprado…

- Uno de encaje que me queda…

Las tres empezamos a reírnos, a lo mejor si que era esto un nuevo comienzo y podía volver a saber que era tener amigas...Ahora, solo me quedaba matar a Edward…solo a él se le hubiera ocurrido aquello…

-------------------------------------------------------

_Perdón, perdón y mil perdones, pero realmente no he podido actualizar en estas semanas por diversas razones, como el ordenador e internet, además de otras muchas....así que pido mis disculpas a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia...Así que intentare seguir actualizando lo antes posiblem creedme que sino actualizo más bien es porque no puedo, no porque no quiera...así que perdonadme..._

_Un beso, y muchas pero muchisimas muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios...actualizare nuevamente lo antes posible!!!!!_

_Muchas gracias...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9: Salvando distancias…liando los problemas…_**

**Edward POV**

Verla sonreír de ese modo me llenaba como nadie me llenaba desde hace mucho, y sabía que jamás nadie lo haría, pero seguía sintiéndome mal, muy mal cada vez que pensaba como había terminado de mal nuestro amor después de tantos años, ahora que la veía con la cerveza en la mano, me acordaba de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y de aquellos tiempos de amarnos en secreto. Sin buscarlo mi mente viajo unos años atrás, me acordaba perfectamente de aquello…jamás se me olvidaría como me declare a ella, estaba tan borracho aquella noche y tan cabreado por haberme enterado que esa noche no había ido porque había empezado a salir con su vecino, con Jacob, ahora me reía tristemente, la verdad es que en aquellos tiempos era un niñato…

"…_No recordaba ni cuanto llevaba parado en esa puerta, solo recordaba mi enfado contra Jacob y contra Bella, pero quién se creía ese tío para salir con Bella, ¿es que acaso la quería? ¿O mejor aún, acaso la merecía? Ni siquiera yo, después de tantos años la merecía, jamás la había merecido, Bella era tan buena, tan especial, tan maravillosa…que nadie era capaz de merecerla._

_- Edward.-dijo una voz que conocía bastante debajo de su capucha, con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba tonto.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz sonaba muy preocupada y yo me olvide realmente de que hacía, de porque había ido y que era lo que tenía que decirle._

_Ella se acerco y me miro nuevamente, pero aún más preocupada, lo sabía por como se mordió el labio inferior y por como frunció las cejas mientras sus dos enormes ojos chocolate se clavaba en mis ojos y me dejaban sin respiración…_

_- Por Dios, Edward estas…estas tan mojado, pero ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_- Yo…_

_- Bueno, entra y ahora me dices, cuando te hayas secado un poco…_

_- Pero Charlie…_

_- Esta de guardia hasta mañana, le ha tocado la noche y ya sabes lo que le gusta...-dijo ella distraída mientras se quitaba la capucha y abría la puerta de su casa, mi mente solo era capaz de pensar lo mucho que la amaba y las tremendas ganas que tenía de besar aquellos labios rosas, aquellos labios rojizos hasta dejárselos hinchados, porque yo si me merecía a Bella, porque yo sabía amarla a ella y porque yo siempre había sabido protegerla._

_De pronto, vi como se había plantado delante de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa pero yo seguía mirándola como un ángel, como ese ángel que era para mí, como ese ángel que siempre había sido para mí, desde mis primeros recuerdos iluminándome el camino y abriéndome paso al paraíso, a ese paraíso que era ella…_

_- Piensas secarte o prefieres coger una pulmonía, Edward.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa alegre._

_- Mientras que seas tú mi enfermera, me da igual…_

_- Que cosas tienes.-dijo ella sonrojada mientras metía dos vasos de leche en el microondas, y con otra toalla se secaba el pelo ella...hasta eso, me parecía tan, pero tan perfecto en ella, ese pelo ondulado y con ese moreno tan característico._

_- ¿Por qué él, Bella?-susurre detrás suyo, ella se tensó en el momento que sintió mi voz detrás suya, se volvió hacía mi con esa mirada interrogante y con ese color carmesí en las mejillas que la hacía tan hermosa._

_- ¿Quién Edward?-dijo su voz ronca._

_- Jacob, ¿Por qué Jacob?-susurre y me arrime más a ella, que se aparto de mi unos metros y se apoyo en el mueble de la cocina._

_- Porque me lo pidió…_

_- Pero, ¿por qué el? ¿por que aceptaste?-mi cabeza daba mil vueltas a la vez que ella me miraba sin saber que era lo que me pasaba, solo quería escuchar que por pena, que por compasión…_

_- No entiendo porque te importa tanto…Soy libre de salir con quién quiera.-dijo ella con rabia y con sus coloretes aún más vivos que antes, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, ella intento moverse pero mis brazos no la iban a dejar y la acorrale entre el mueble y mi cuerpo, en seguida.-¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Que no quiero que estés con él, ni con él ni con nadie. Me siento muy protector contigo…_

_- Jacob no me va a hacer daño, lo conoces.-dijo al momento mientras se mordía el labio, me encantaba cuando hacía eso, pero como siguiera haciéndolo la iba a besar con ese beso que tantos años me llevaba aguantando…_

_- No lo conozco, no quiero que estés con él.-la ira de antes volvía a rugir, mientras intentaba controlar antes a aquel león que me intentaba salir del pecho, que la defendía como suya…_

_- A mi no me gusta Tanya, pero tampoco te he dicho nunca nada, esa era tu elección…_

_- Tenías que haberlo dicho, yo la hubiera dejado, la hubiera dejado por ti, porque yo…_

_- Edward, no se lo que te pasa hoy, pero no quiero que me digas más nada.-sus ojos marrones estaban suplicando que la dejara como tantas otras veces…_

_- No, Bella, hoy no…_

_- Edward, por favor, déjame y márchate, vete con tu novia y déjame seguir viviendo…_

_- No puedo vivir si se que tu estás con otro…_

_- Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte…déjame en paz Edward…_

_- No voy a hacerlo Bella, porque soy tuyo…_

_- Edward, estás empezando a ser muy cruel…_

_- Te quiero Bella, solo a ti._

_- ...déjame en paz, déjame sola, déjame tranquila, estas borracho, no se lo que habrás bebido…_

_- No he bebido nada, te estoy diciendo la verdad.-mi voz sonaba rota…_

_Bella rompió el abrazo con el que la rodeaba, y me miro nuevamente para después darme la espalda, la vi apoyarse en la mesa, dejar todo su peso caer, no sabía que hacer, me había imaginado tantas veces aquella escena, me la había imaginado diciéndome lo mucho que me quería pero no de esa manera…_

_- Bella, te quiero, te amo... _

_Bella no se movió, ni siquiera se giro, solamente siguió apoyada a la mesa, mi corazón se estaba rompiendo, había perdido a Bella, tantos años detrás de ella, tantos años imaginando que me correspondía y tantos años escuchando las palabras de mi hermana, que hacía que en mi corazón se hiciera ilusiones para nada…_

_- No lo hagas, Edward.-dijo en el momento que sintió que daba un paso hacía ella.-No me hagas esto, no te hagas esto.-su voz sonaba gangosa, como cada vez que lloraba, Bella estaba llorando, y todavía no me había dado cuenta…-Han sido tantos años, tantos años amándote, que esperaba ansiosa los segundos cada noche que me faltaban para volver a verte que no sabía cuanto podía durar, pero ahora…estoy intentando olvidarte y ahora…ahora tú…-su voz se rompió pero corrí a girarla ella tenía la cara tapada.-Estás con Tanya, que te da todo eso que tu…que te quiere…_

_- Bella, estoy con ella por olvidarte a ti…-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que las pensara, ella me miro a los ojos y yo sonreí.-Además, la he dejado…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no me imagino con otra persona que no seas tú, porque te quiero, porque te amo y me parece que no se hacer otra cosa a la perfección…nada más que amarte, Bella. _

_Baje la cabeza pero sentí como alguien me levantaba la cabeza y empezaba a besarme con esa dulzura, con esa manera tan suya…"_

- Alice, llamando a Edward.-escuche esa voz chillona a mi lado y reí al mirarla.

- Hola Alice.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Hola Edward, ¿Dónde estabas?-abrí la boca para contestarle.-Me da igual.-dijo con un movimiento de mano.- ¿Cómo has podido traerlo y no avisarme a mi?-me reí con ganas.-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, eres un CAPULLO…Edward, no me has mirado, mira como estoy…

- Alice, estás perfecta.-dije con una sonrisa.-Además, creo que a él le encanta como vas…

- ¿Cómo sabes…

- Alice, hermanita, soy un hombre… y se que el no te ha quitado los ojos de encima, así que deja de pensar eso…y ahora acércate a él y alégrale un poco la vida, que todavía ni lo has saludado.

- Ni tu tampoco a Bella, o por lo menos, no como se merece…

**Jasper POV**

Era tarde cuando estaba en mi despacho intentando descansar un rato, después de una operación de seis horas que habíamos tenido, realmente Edward Cullen me había impresionado, su titulo de Harvard era verdaderamente valioso y podía decir que era uno de los mejores cirujanos o el mejor de los cirujanos con el que había trabajado, y me impresionaba que un profesional con esas cualidades que tenía no hubiera decidido ir a otros hospitales y hacer fortuna, pero a él eso no le importaba, le importaba salvar vidas.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta con delicadeza pero con fuerza y salí al momento de mi mundo.

- Pasa.-dije al momento.

- ¿Tienes un momento?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la puerta.

- Si, solo estaba descansando, estoy agotado…

- Ya, es normal, han sido seis horas de operación, pero puedo decir claramente que ha sido un éxito…La verdad es que me pregunto como has terminado aquí, eres el mejor anestesista con el que he trabajado.-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de mi despacho.

- Necesitaba irme a un lugar remoto, muy remoto, es una larga historia, y creo que aún no estoy preparado para contarlo…-me toqué la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello.-Y si te soy sincero, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, eres un profesional con excelentes cualidades…

- Esta es mi casa, este es mi hogar y no me imagino viviendo en ningún otro lugar, por extraño que parezca…

- Te entiendo…

- Cambiando de tema, he quedado con un amigo para echar unas cervezas y un billar, ¿te apetece?

Y, así era como había terminado en aquellos momentos con un palo de billar en la mano y mirando a Emmett y Edward. Emmett me había caído bien, por lo que me habían contado se conocían desde chicos, y al igual que a Edward, Emmett no se había sentido capaz de dejar Forks. Mire nuevamente hacía donde estaba Edward, pero me quede ahí parado, me acababa de meter yo solo en la boca del lobo, allí estaba ella, mi pequeño ángel…sacudí mi cabeza y me reprendí por haber utilizado aquella palabra para definirla a ella…Ella…Madre mía, como había podido, como me había… ¿Qué tenía ella?

Sonreí nuevamente, al verla pegarle a Edward seguramente reprochándole algo…y ella se sonrojo, a la vez que sus mofletes se teñían de rojo…estaba tan adorable, era tan guapa, era tan angelical…pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que no había ninguna mujer que fuera angelical y menos aún aquellas en las que yo me fijaba.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?-dijo la voz grave de Emmett a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo?-pregunte intentando que no se me notara que me había cazado, pero era extraño porque sentía como necesitaba saberlo todo, auténticamente todo de ella, me fascinaba.

- Vamos, tío, no me engañas, tu estás interesado en ella.-dijo mirando a Alice de forma que supuse que para él era sutil.

- Es solo que me hace gracia. Además, no he venido a Forks a buscar a una tía, de hecho quiero olvidarme de todas ellas…

- Alice, es realmente especial.-dijo la mujer que se había acercado antes, ahora ya tenía una cerveza en la mano y estaba sin el chaquetón.- Es dulce, protectora y familiar, entre otras muchas cosas.

- Vuelvo a decir que no estoy interesado en nadie, pero si me perdonáis creo que sería mejor que me marchará.-dije dándole el palo a ella y cogiendo mi chaqueta.

Necesitaba huir de alguna manera de allí, necesitaba huir de ella…

**Alice POV**

Juro y perjuro que odiar a Edward no era la palabra exacta…lo aborrecía, y encima ahora se reía de mi…esto era demasiado. Una mano me toco el hombro y me gire para ver a Rosalie a mi lado con una sonrisa enorme…

- El caballero andante se marcha, y no creo que te hayas puesto ese perfecto conjunto para nada…

Mire por encima de mi hombro para ver como se acercaba a una de las mesas y cogía una chaqueta, supuse que sería su chaqueta, pero que hacía…

Me acerque con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, cosa que no era difícil en aquellos momentos, cuando la música sonaba a tope…Sin pensarlo mucho, porque sabía que si pensaba no haría nada puse una mano encima de la mano de él y al momento sentí como clavaba su mirada en mi y sonreí, sabía que podía hacer eso, tenía esas armas dentro de mí.

- ¿Me abandonas?-dije con mi mejor cara de cordero degollado.

- ¿Cómo?-dijo el sin comprender.

- ¿Qué si me abandonas?-volví a repetir.- Me dejas al amparo de dos parejas.-dije señalando a Emmett y Bella, y a mi hermano y Rosalie que estaban hablando de algo demasiado concentrados, por Dios que mal disimulaban.-Y, al amparo de todos estos hombres que esperan a una muchacha sola e indefensa.

- ¿Muchacha sola e indefensa?-esta vez si rió.

- Vale, ha sonado demasiado patético…-dije poniéndome colorada.

- No sería esa mi descripción.-dijo el con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro pero con esos ojos aún teñidos de tristeza.-Pero, podrías volver a intentarlo…

- Te invito a una cerveza.-dije sin pensarlo, necesitaba beber un poco e intentar desinhibirme un poco, la vergüenza estaba abriéndose paso en mi sin que yo me lo propusiera.

- Déjame que actúe como un buen caballero y te invite yo.-dijo tendiéndome su brazo de una forma muy caballerosa, acepte encantada.

**Rosalie POV**

- Somos unos descarados.-dije mirando nuevamente a Alice, y escuche como Edward a mi lado sonreía…

- Lo admito, soy un cotilla.-dijo el con esa risa melodiosa aún en su voz.-Pero, hay algo que me dice que Alice no es la única interesada…Necesita enamorarse…

- ¿Es que nunca…-pregunte atónita mientras le miraba.

- Si, ella nunca ha encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella, es una romántica empedernida, siempre ha pensado que la persona que sería para ella la cautivaría con una simple mirada, y estaba presente cuando eso sucedió.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que…?

- Alice le dijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándolo, la conozco y se que ella esta verdaderamente interesada, pero algo tiene que hacer primero y es romper muchas barreras…

- Eso me recuerda algo.-dije con una sonrisa.-Vamos a ver, voy a ser directa.-el sonrió esperando que yo dijera algo.-Necesito información.

- Emmett.-dijo el al instante y yo asentí.-¿Qué necesitas?

- Tengo la extraña sensación que algo le sucedió en el pasado, es como que a veces pienso que hay algo o que puede haberlo, pero después…

- No puedo decirte nada, pregúntale a Emmett y el te contestará.

**Bella POV**

Mire nuevamente a Emmett, había sido demasiado fácil ganarle, pero claro esta que me reí demasiado cuando vi como la muy zorra de Rosalie se le insinuaba de aquella manera y empezaba a caldear el ambiente, nunca imagine que Emmett pudiera enrojecerse de alguna manera, pero cuando ella le dijo que el enseñara a hacer ese tiro especial que el tenía mientras posaba su mano en su pecho no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme a carcajada limpia, al igual que Edward que estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de al lado del billar…

- Es que me resulta muy difícil jugar al billar.-dijo Rosalie haciendo un puchero mientras Emmett hacía uso de su autocontrol.-Es que no soy buena manejando estos palos…

- Si porque otros…-me reí al igual que Edward pero Rosalie pasó absolutamente de mí, estaba demasiado concentrada intentando seducir a Emmett como para hacerme caso a mí con todo lo que tenía…

- Entonces, tengo que poner esta mano encima de la tuya…-dijo arrimando su culo a la entrepierna de Emmett que ya estaba que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

- Madre mía, parece como si estuviera viendo una película porno.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa y tapándose los ojos…

Me acerqué a Edward y le sonreí, era como los viejos tiempos en los que él era solo Edward y yo era solo Bella, en la que no existían ni Nessie ni Eddie, y tampoco aquella que consiguió casarse con él.

En mi mente, aún no recuerdo como habíamos llegado a caminar por las solitarias calles de Forks riendo y sintiéndome en paz como ahora, era una nueva sensación o no era eso, más bien era una sensación antigua que hacía demasiado que no tenía…era esa sensación de estar completa y feliz.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal te ha ido estos años?¿te has casado?-dijo Edward mirándome con esos enormes ojos verdes que me penetraban.

**Edward POV**

Me sentí totalmente desprotegido en cuanto me escuche decir aquella pregunta, necesitaba hacerle saber que yo no la había podido olvidar a ella y las razones por las cuales me había casado con Tanya, que no habían sido otras que mi pequeño Eddie…

La verdad, es que he conocido bastante el gran país, he viajado de un estado a otro, tanto Nessie como yo, en compañía de Rose.-dijo sonriendo, seguro que acordandonse de algún buen recuerdo.

- Pero no, nunca me he casado, no he podido…

- ¿Y el padre de Nessie?-ella me miro en cuanto lo dije, sus ojos chocolate estaban llorosos y observe como se mordía el labio, como cuando estábamos en clase y le preguntaban algo delante de todos, la había puesto nerviosa, y rogué porque no saliera corriendo.

- Esto…Edward…

- Lo siento si te he incomodado.-dije rápidamente.- pero es que mi curiosidad…

- Supongo que es normal.-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.-Pero el padre de Nessie no sabe que existe, es decir, la conoce pero no sabe que es su padre…tuve que…

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y me sentí mal, sentí como mi corazón se encogía y volvía a mi esa sensación de inseguridad, me tenía que haber esperado a que ella me contara, me tenía que haber callado…Con delicadeza retire sus lágrimas de la cara y acaricie su piel…

- ¿Y tú?¿que hay de ti?-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa…ahora me tocaba a mi sudar.

**Bella POV**

Sabía que había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de confesarle a Edward que el era el padre de Nessie, que no había amado a otra persona que no fuera él y que ninguna otra persona me había puesto la mano encima que no fuera él, pero había algo que no me dejo hacerlo. Ahora esperaba ansiosa su respuesta, ahora esperaba ansiosa el que él me respondiese que había sido de su vida, pero rogaba a las estrellas que no retirara su mano de mi cara.

- Supongo, que nada interesante, encontré trabajo aquí en el hospital, y es que nunca fui capaz de separarme de Forks, lo sabes.-dijo con esa sonrisa torcida, en la que me demostraba que yo era cómplice de sus pensamientos.

- Pero te casaste…

- Y tú te fuiste.-dijo el serio.

- Tuve que hacerlo, Tanya me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti.-era un gran peso de encima el que necesitaba quitarme.

- Eso fue lo que dijo en todos lados, y por honrar a mis padres y que su nombre no fuera manchado, me case con ella, me encerré en un matrimonio sin amor y con un hijo que no es mío.-mi sorpresa creo que fue mayúscula.-Te preguntarás que como lo se, Bella, no me acosté con Tanya, no podía acostarme con ella, cuando seguía enamorado de ti, cuando sigo amándote.-las lágrimas volvieron a hacer aparición y sentí como mi corazón traidor comenzó a latir.-Eddie no es mi hijo, tengo una mancha característica que el no tiene, es algo hereditario. Dos meses después de tener a Eddie, ella conoció a un productor de cine y se marcho con él, supongo que era lo mejor que nos pudo suceder a ambos, a Eddie y a mi. Pero no la busqué, Bella solo te he buscado a ti, hasta los confines de la tierra.

- Edward…

- No soy capaz de amar a otra persona, solo se amarte a ti. Te amo, Bella…

Sin pensármelo dos veces, sellé mis labios contra los suyos, con fuerza, con necesidad y con fiereza, pero no podía parar en esos momentos, necesitaba obtenerlo todo de él, y me daba igual que fuera hay mismo. Edward me correspondía con la misma intensidad, el estaba en la misma situación. Nuestros corazones necesitaban ser reparados…nuestros traidores corazones…

---------------------------------------

_Bueno, he podido actualizar y por fin tengo unos minutillos para dejaros una pequeña reseña, sigo viva y puedo decir que ya si tengo tiempo para respirar..._

_Bueno, q os parece??al fin un acercamiento entre Bella y Edward, y Rosalie claramente esta provocando a Emmett, conseguira algo??_

_y Alice y Jasper, q pasara??_

_Bueno, MUCHAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!!!PERO Q MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!De verdad q me alegraís los días, asi q espero vuestra opinión de este capitulo..._

_**Afrokd**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10: La verdad se abre paso…_**

**Alice POV**

Mire nuevamente las fichas de todos mis alumnos, a la vez que iba repasando aquel calendario, bien, ahora mismo me encontraba en el mes de Abril, así que ahora tenía que buscar entre las fichas que me quedaban las fechas de cumpleaños. Sabía de memoria que el cumpleaños de mi sobrino, cosa que nos recordaba a cada momento mientras podía, así que señale el treinta de abril como bien sabía…

Seguí mirando entre mis fichas, y de pronto me pare en la ficha de Nessie rellenada por Charlie el día que entro la pequeña, pero mi mandíbula andaba por los suelos en ese momento…no podía ser eso, no podía ser su hija…

**Nombre:** Renesmee Carlie

**Apellido: **Swan

**Fecha de nacimiento: **05 de Mayo

Cogí las llaves de mi coche, necesitaba conducir, no conducir no era la palabra exacta, necesitaba confirmar una cosa, esas fotos todavía debían de andar por casa, eso me daría las respuestas que necesitaba…

**Jasper POV**

Habían pasado algo más de dos semanas desde que estuviera toda la noche en el bar con ella, y en ningún momento me la había podido de quitar de la cabeza, pero gracias a Dios que no la había visto en aquellos días, eso me haría más fácil tratar de evitarla. Suspiré nuevamente…

-Buenos días.-dijo Edward con una taza de café entre las manos.

-Buenas.-dije de mala gana, todavía con su hermana ondeando por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo al instante de cruzar mi mirada.

-¿Cómo…

-Tu aura de tranquilidad no anda por aquí, creo que la has perdido.-dijo el con una sonrisa, y se sentó en mi sitio, mientras yo seguía tumbado en el sofá.

-Muy gracioso…-dije con sarcasmo, y le di un sorbo al café.

-Venga, vamos a cambiar los papeles por un día. Hoy háblame de ti.-dijo serio cruzando las piernas y cogiendo un bloc cercano. Lo mire y no pude hacer más que reírme.-¿No es así?

-Digamos que no.

-Bueno, Jasper cuéntame que es lo que sucede, eso suele quitar el peso de encima, y si es una confesión en plan profesional no puedo soltar prenda.-dijo con esa sonrisa pícara.-Si fuera en plan amigos, tampoco lo haría, créeme.

Me eche para atrás, y me sorprendió a mi mismo que después de mucho tiempo tuviera ganas de hablar con alguien, tuviera ganas de contarle todo lo que había pasado, todo por lo que había pasado, todo y absolutamente todo. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Vale, empezare por el principio.-dije cerrando los ojos para que todo volvería a mi lentamente.-Todo se remonta a hace unos seis años, yo estaba terminando la carrera cuando la conocí a ella, a Elizabeth. Elizabeth era en aquellos días una aspirante a abogado y coincidimos en una asignatura, desde el primer momento hubo algo que me hipnotizo de ella, había algo que me tenía cautivo de ella. Era guapa, alta, extrovertida y no sabía como había decidido que yo era el amor de su vida, todo iba perfecto y fueron pasando los años, poco a poco me fui alejando de mis amigos y de mi familia, pero yo apenas me di cuenta, después de dos años nos casamos, aún con la oposición de todos aquellos que me conocían, pero yo no quería quitarme esa venda de los ojos. Le daba todo aquello que necesitaba y todo aquello que quería a cada momento y a cada instante, y era feliz cuando la veía todas las noches conmigo.-dije con pesar, era duro revivir todo aquello.-Una mañana, me llamo unos de mis amigos de toda la vida y finalmente quedamos, me contó que había visto a Elizabeth con otros tíos en un hotel, que iba muchas noches, pero yo no le creí. Después, me pelé con mis padres cuando afirmaron haberla visto con otros, pero para mis ojos Elizabeth no era así y ellos la odiaban, como ella me repetía cada noche, cada vez que le decía. Poco a poco deje de hablarme con la gente y con mis padres, empecé a caer en una depresión pero a ella no le importaba. Un día, aparecí en casa y vi mis maletas en la puerta con una nota y la cerradura de la casa cerrada.-mi mente se inundo al revivir esa imagen.-Me decía que no podía seguir en un matrimonio que no era feliz, que yo no había sido un buen marido y que nunca podría ser feliz al lado de alguien como yo. La busqué, intente hablar con ella durante semanas, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, finalmente los papeles del divorcio me llegaron y yo caí en una depresión aún peor, me lo quito todo y yo no era capaz de recurrir a nadie, así que termine viviendo en una caravana.

Edward me miraba con atención, y ahora entendía todo ese peso que me estaba quitando de encima. Estaba sintiéndome aliviado.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando me denunciaron unos padres porque el cirujano perdió a su paciente en el quirófano, creía que no me podía ocurrir nada peor, cuando me llego la citación me volví a hundir en la misma mierda, Elizabeth lo representaba…

-Entonces, decidiste salir de allí.-dijo Edward tranquilo, lo mire, valdría para psiquiatra.

-Así es, el director del hospital sabía todo y me encontró este trabajo un par de días después, era una buena opción para una persona que no confiaba en los demás, un pueblo perdido al otro lado del país, donde absolutamente nadie me buscaría.-dijo Jasper.-Antes de irme, les deje a mis padres una carta y eso es todo.

-Hasta que se te cruzó Alice, ¿no?-sus ojos rebosaban entendimiento.

-Así es.-dijo Jasper.-Supongo que soy el colmo de la mala suerte, salí escopeteado por una mujer, y cuando llego en mi primer día aparece ella con toda su energía. ¿No se cansa nunca?

-Mi teoría es que se enchufa por las noches o algo por el estilo, porque es capaz de cansar a mi hijo antes de cansarse ella.-dijo el con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Sé que ella es distinta, pero yo arrastro demasiados traumas, demasiadas dudas y demasiadas inseguridades como para…

-Alice es una persona muy especial y es fuerte a su manera, créeme, la conozco desde hace unos cuantos años. Por otro lado, ella también es frágil a su modo y te inspira ganas de protegerla.-dijo Edward con mucho cariño, ellos estaban bastante hundidos.

-Pero…

-Jasper, no te voy a pedir que salgas con mi hermana, porque esa decisión es tuya y nada más que tuya, pero Alice creo que tampoco ha pedido más que una amistad sino me equivoco…

Inspire el aire de mi despacho que entonces olía a fregasuelos de hospital y sonreí un poco más, era cierto. Me estaba complicando la vida por nada y para nada, Alice tan solo me quería como una amiga…

**Rosalie POV**

Me senté aquella mañana más frustrada que de costumbre a desayunar junto a Bella que llevaba desde hacía dos semanas una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara, algo tenía por ahí escondido, pero yo no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que se traía entre manos, o más bien no tenía cabeza. No es que nada de lo que debiera preocuparme andará mal, es decir, la tienda iba sobre ruedas, de hecho era asombroso los pedidos que había tenido que hacer últimamente y es que la popularidad de las pinturas había tenido su efecto contrario, le había hecho publicidad.

Por otro lado, de el no había ni rastro, no había aparecido por allí y parecía que por fin había decidido dejarme en paz, cosa que esperaba que sucediese, habían sido demasiados años corriendo de un lado para otro como para seguir haciéndolo, me había cansado.

Y, ¿Qué es lo que me traía de cabeza, entonces? Pues no es otro, que el actual jefe de policía en funciones, hacía días que no sabía nada de Emmett, pero absolutamente nada, no le había visto ni el pelo después de aquella noche en el bar, había andado ocupada y por lo que sabía el aún más que yo, pero creía que en el fondo algo de mi le gustaba y que terminaría llamándome, cosa que había hecho pero no de la manera que deseaba. Me había llamado Emmett el policía, no el otro Emmett.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-dijo Bella mientras me ponía una taza de café delante.

- Emmett.-dije con frustración.

- No te ha llamado.-dijo Bella con una cara indescifrable, ahora más que nunca sabía que sabía algo.

- No es eso, me ha llamado, pero ha sido tan policía.-dije al fin.-Que quizás hubiera preferido que no me llamase.

- Supongo que muchas veces todos necesitamos tiempo Rose, y el más que nadie.-dicho esto se marcho para darse una ducha, ahora mi dolor de cabeza había aumentado considerablemente.

**Alice POV**

No sabía como es que había terminado ahí sentada, pero no había sabido a quién acudir y quién mejor que él para aconsejarme. Llevaba aún algunas fotos en las manos y seguro que llevaba toda la pintura corrida, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas, había estado toda, absolutamente toda la noche dándole vueltas a mi cabeza y había marcado su número no se ni cuantas veces para pedir explicaciones, pero después venían las palabras de mi madre…

"_No es a ti a quien te debe las explicaciones, supongo que para ella tampoco ha sido fácil, pero algo sucedió con Tanya…"_

¿Qué es lo que sabía mi madre y mi padre que no sabíamos ni Edward ni yo?

Sentí como la puerta del despacho se abría y como alguien entraba dando los buenos días a alguien. No levante mi mirada, porque entonces volvía a perder esa poca de endereza que tenía y esa poca de cordura que me quedaba. Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara…

**Jasper POV**

Me levante como cada mañana, cansado y con el día nublado. Hoy volvería a ser otro día rutinario, otro día más en mi vida que pasara sin más pena ni gloria. Después de mi charla ayer con Edward por la noche reuní el valor suficiente para llamar a mi casa, escuchar la voz de mi madre, me reconforto un poco, hasta escucharla llorar de emoción de que me había acordado de ellos me había reconfortado, no sabía como había sido todo eso.

Sin prisa crucé la calle y me dirigí al hospital para empezar un nuevo día, nunca me imagine, jamás imagine que cuando abriera la puerta ella estaría ahí con la cabeza gacha y algo despeinada, me acerque con cuidado y la mire, bueno más bien la examine.

-Necesito ayuda y solo pensé en ti…

-¿Qué sucede?-intente que mi voz sonara indiferente y tranquila, pero sonó más preocupada de lo que hubiera querido.

-Necesito a un psiquiatra, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.-las lágrimas aparecieron por mi rostro pero no alzo la cabeza en ningún momento.

-...cuéntame que es lo que pasa.-dije en un tono preocupado aún.-Me estás preocupando.

Al instante de mi confesión, vi como alzaba su rostro, pero no estaba esa mirada tan suya, sino que más bien era triste y desolada, como si su mundo se le hubiese caído de encima. Rápidamente mi mano toco su rostro en una caricia y se sentía bien, madre mía, me sentía bien con aquel pequeño gesto, ella cerró los ojos, pero sus lágrimas caían silenciosas mientras yo delicadamente se las limpiaba. Me empecé a sentir mal y necesitaba ayudarla, recordaba a esa muchacha llena de energía y vitalidad de la que ahora no podía asegurar que fuera ella porque estaba destruida.

Me levante nuevamente y ella volvió a mirar al haber retirado mi mano de su cara, aún con los ojos llorosos, la pintura corrida, con ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos oscuros y ese rubor en sus mejillas me parecía una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella acepto sin dudar, antes de salir con ella del hospital.

Había visto ese lago el día que vine, era extenso pero sin exagerar las dimensiones, pero había un pequeño pueblo en una de las orillas, había ido hacía unos días cuando necesitaba quitarme de la cabeza a la persona que en aquellos momentos me acompañaba silenciosa en el asiento del copiloto. Aparqué en un sitio donde había unos cuantos coches y salí del coche, Alice parecía estar en otro mundo muy lejano ya que ni siquiera se movió hasta que no abrí su puerta y cogí su mano, no estaba muy lejos de allí la taberna a donde quería ir con ella a comer. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo en cuanto la brisa golpeo en ella, entonces vi que nada más lleva un jersey y una blusa, no sabía que la iba a llevar hacía el interior, a solo dos horas de coche, allí estaba aquel refugio.

-Espero que tengas hambre, porque aquí no se quedan cortos con las raciones.-ella me miro pero no sonrío, estaba triste.

-Avanzamos unas cuantas manzanas más en silencio y entramos en el ruidoso bar que tenía aspecto rústico, una mujer rellena nos sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras buscaba aquella pequeña mesa que había con vistas al lago, al fondo la encontré y me dirigí allí.

-Buenas tardes.-nos dijo la mesera, dándonos la carta.

-Buenas tardes.-respondimos al unísono.

Después de unos minutos y con la comida sobre la mesa, supuse que era un buen momento para preguntarle, como amigo, que era lo que le había sucedido. Ella me miro, una sonrisa triste hizo su aparición a la misma vez que miraba su comida sin muchas ganas.

-Bueno, supongo que si lo suelto rápido y después explico será mejor. Eddie, el hijo de Edward no es su hijo biológico, pero Nessie la hija de Bella si.-dijo cerrando los ojos, no me sorprendí mucho, había visto a los dos y el parecido era algo razonable.-Pero Edward no sabe que Nessie es su hija, y no se que hacer…

-¿Has hablado con Bella?

-No sabía si debía, porque si hablaba con ella iba a ser para recriminarle cosas, es decir, ella se marcho estando embarazada de mi hermano y sabiendo que el la quería, le destrozo la vida y después se caso por obligación moral, cosa que nunca entendí, con Tanya que estaba embarazada de Eddie, pero el niño desde el primer momento no se parecía en nada a mi hermano, tan moreno de piel con ese aire a los indios. En cambio, Nessie es igual que Edward, mira.-me extendió unas fotos en un sobre.-Este es Edward con cuatro años, cuando llego a mi casa, cuando se convirtió en mi hermano, entonces mi madre estaba embarazada de mi que se supone soy un milagro médico porque ellos no podían tener hijos.-eso explicaba la gratitud y el respeto con el que Edward trataba a su padre.-Y ahora mira estas fotos de Nessie, son tan parecidos. Es Edward, con el pelo largo y los ojos de Bella. Dime que no me estoy volviendo loca.

-No te estas volviendo loca, Alice.-dije con una sonrisa y ella suspiro algo aliviada.

-Menos mal, el caso es que no se lo que voy a hacer, porque veo a Bella todos los días y no se como tratarla por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi hermano, por todo lo que ha sufrido y por no contarle nada de Nessie, es decir, se lo debe, es su padre y es un buen padre…

-Quizás para Bella tampoco sea fácil, a lo mejor ella también tiene algo que decir, ella te puede contar lo que la llevo a actuar de ese modo.-dije mientras ella poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse.

-Eres el abogado del diablo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que hoy es mi papel.

-Dime que hacer.-dijo ella, era una súplica.

-¿Cómo amigo o como psiquiatra?-dije no se porque…

-Supongo que como amigo, ya que este no es tu despacho…-dijo ella y yo acerque mi mano a la suya que estaba encima de la mesa, tenía la piel suave y delicada, y estaba fría, ahora entendía eso de que daban ganas de protegerla…

-Te dijo que hables con Bella, que le preguntes y la escuches pero no le recrimines, seguro que ella después de todo necesita también una amiga, y puedes ser eso. Después ya decide lo que creas conveniente…

-¿Estarás para escucharme Jazz?-dijo como las niñas chicas.

-Siempre, Alice, siempre.

Y esa sonrisa, me ilumino el día.

**Bella POV**

Era tarde, me encontraba corrigiendo unos exámenes cuando la puerta sonó, alguien estaba llamando y me levante al instante del sofá, era la única que estaba en pie, ya que Charlie y Nessie se habían acostado hoy temprano. Y Rosalie, estaba por ahí cenando con Emmett por increíble que pareciera.

-Alice…

-Creo que es hora de que me cuentes unas cuantas cosas.-dijo seria y supe que la verdad había sido descubierta…

**Edward POV**

Jasper me había llamado hacía solo unos minutos, me había contando que había pasado el día con Alice, y no pude menos que fingir sorpresa, me habían contado las enfermeras que los habían visto por la mañana salir del hospital, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba a mi hermana tan solo me dijo que estaba un poco confusa.

El timbre sonó sin que pudiera pedirle más explicaciones y me dirigí a abrir sin mirar siquiera quién era, era Forks, ¿Qué iba a pasar?

-Vengo a hablar de nuestro hijo.-dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien.

-Siempre tan directo, Jacob. Pasa.

------------------------------------------

_Perdón, perdón y mil perdones, de verdad que lo siento, pero tengo aún demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y sigo con caos de vida, así q en cuanto he tenidos cinco minutos me he decidido a actualizar, espero poder seguir actualizando más a menudo entre unas cosas y otros..._

_Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios, alertas etc, que cd puedo los leo y releo porque me dan esos animos para poder seguir para adelante con esta historia y con más cosas, muchas muchisimas gracias, verdaderamente sois los mejores tods, muchas gracias por leer aunque tarde mil y un siglos en actualizar!!!_

_Besos, afrokd_

_Actualizare en cuanto tenga tiempo!!!muchas gracias por todo!!!_

_Con mucho cariño, hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11: Revelando verdades…_**

**Bella POV**

Me senté en la mesa mientras traía algo caliente de la cocina para los dos, para Alice que de verdad se veía con frío y para mi para intentar calmar los nervios, pensé que Alice no se refería a eso porque eso significaba que Edward le hubiera contando que estuvimos juntos, y es que había sido un arrebato de totales quinceañeros, por dios, cada vez que pensaba en que lo habíamos hecho donde lo habíamos hecho, pero eso seguro que no era lo que Alice venía decirme me dije una vez a mi misma.

- Supongo que tienes una buena historia que contarme, ¿no Bella?-dijo Alice después de quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla cuidadosamente encima de una silla, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá.

Me senté en el sillón y me eche la manta que tenía en el respaldo, un poco de calor me venía bien, por lo menos me daba la sensación de que me reconfortaba.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-pregunté directamente.

- Supongo que todo y desde el principio…

- Es una historia muy larga…

- Tenemos toda la noche…

Sonreí tristemente aún sabiendo lo que me quedaba todavía, esto era lo más difícil.

- Tú siempre me has conocido y has conocido a tu hermano, así que saber perfectamente los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro.

- Que tenéis.-dijo Alice con una mueca rápida, que podría asegurar que era una sonrisa…

- Bueno, el caso es que cuando Edward se entero que estaba saliendo con Jacob, vino aquí desquiciado y me dijo que me amaba, me lo contó todo e hicimos el amor, mi primera vez y la suya, estaba tan contenta de que por fin estábamos juntos que supongo que nos descuidamos y que paso lo que paso, me quede embarazada.-dije con pesar mientras las lágrimas empezaron a llegar nuevamente a mis ojos.-Cuando lo confirme, estaba radiante, estaba feliz, ya que Edward y yo íbamos a ser padres, pero no todo iba a ser perfecto, no por ahora por lo menos…

**Edward POV**

Jasper me había llamado hacía solo unos minutos, me había contando que había pasado el día con Alice, y no pude menos que fingir sorpresa, me habían contado las enfermeras que los habían visto por la mañana salir del hospital, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba a mi hermana tan solo me dijo que estaba un poco confusa.

El timbre sonó sin que pudiera pedirle más explicaciones y me dirigí a abrir sin mirar siquiera quién era, era Forks, ¿Qué iba a pasar?

- Vengo a hablar de nuestro hijo.-dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien.

- Siempre tan directo, Jacob. Pasa.

Me hice a un lado y deje que pasara dentro, hoy estaba solo ya que mi madre se había empeñado en quedarse con Eddie, había esperado su visita desde hacía años, así que tampoco me sorprendí del todo cuando lo vi parado allí en la puerta.

- ¿Quieres algo?-pregunte al momento.

- Si tienes algo caliente te lo agradecería.-dijo el frotándose las manos delante de la chimenea.

Entre en la cocina y serví dos tazas de café caliente, Jacob se había quitado la chaqueta y se había sentado en uno de los sillones al lado de la chimenea, me acerqué y le di la taza, después me senté en frente de él.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?-me dijo, directo como siempre.

- A los pocos días, una de las veces que le cambiaba los pañales a Eddie, observe que en su espalda a la altura del riñón derecho no tenía una mancha hereditaria que si tengo yo y, entonces, confirme que Eddie no era hijo mío, yo nunca me acosté con Tanya, no me acordaba de ello.

- ¿Cómo es él?-dijo con algo de inseguridad.

- Es un niño estupendo, es cariñoso pero también es muy tímido con las personas que no conoce, es muy directo como tú también.-el sonrío calidamente.-Moreno, muy moreno y cabezón.

- Tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo, pero aún quiero saber como supiste que yo era el padre.-dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza nervioso.

- A las pocas semanas de irse Tanya, me llego una carta de devuelta que venía con tu nombre y que ponía extraviada. Abrí la carta y vi como te confesaba que Eddie era tu hijo y que vinieras a por él, porque yo sospechaba que no era mi hijo y que seguro que lo dejaría en el hospicio. No sabía que hacer, pero me di cuenta de que era tu hijo y que merece conocerte y que tu lo conozcas, pero antes quiero que pongas ciertas cosas en su sitio…

**Rosalie POV**

Abrí esa mañana como de costumbre el correo y vi una carta que estaba dirigida para mí, me alegre porque seguramente era de la agencia confirmándome que mi contrato había terminado, pero me quede parada en cuanto vi la carta…solo él me podía ayudar en esos momentos, necesitaba que me dijera que todo estaba bien…

**Emmett POV**

Necesitaba unas vacaciones, necesitaba alejarme de todo y de ella, ¿por qué demonios me atraía tanto? No era por sus curvas eso estaba claro, pero claro eso también facilitaba que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Mire de nuevo el reloj y observe que eran las diez de la mañana apenas, así que me di otra vuelta enfadado conmigo mismo porque demonios no podía dormir, normalmente después de toda la noche de guardia me costaba darme la ducha de antes de dormirme y caía casi siempre exhausto pero para mi desgracia ese no era el caso.

Rose, Rosalie, la TOP model…sentía como mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanto pensar en ella, ¿qué demonios tenía aquella mujer?

Me sentí de nuevo en mi mundo, cuando intente no acordarme de ella ya que hice todo lo contrario, recordé su pelo rubio ondulado largo, sus largas pestañas cuando dormía, su nariz respingona que se arrugaba cuando intentaba despertarse para después restregarse con las manos, eso me llevo así a sus pequeña boca, con su labio de abajo más carnoso que el de arriba pero que siempre se cerraba perfectamente en esa sonrisa plena tan característica que siempre iluminaba su rostro e iluminaba mi mundo cuando llegaba a esos ojos claros…pero, ¿Qué idioteces estaba diciendo? Yo era Emmett, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a sufrir por una guapa y espectacular modelo que seguramente cuando empezara con ella o cuando la conociera de verdad sería una persona superficial y terminaría volviendo a aquella vida que tanto me había costado llegar a atrás…

Sentí como el timbre de mi casa sonaba haciendo ver que lo mejor era levantarme del sofá y abrir la puerta a quién quiera que estuviera en la puerta, que voy a hacer sonar el timbre con impaciencia, abrí la puerta esperando ver a Bella o Edward con alguna de sus crisis existenciales. Mi mano quedo rígida en el pomo de la puerta cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras que sus lágrimas calientes llegaban a mi pecho desnudo y ella seguía sollozando.

En algún momento mi mente consiguió reaccionar y la alce levemente con una mano mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi y me dirigía al sofá con ella entre mis brazos intentando calmarse, la senté en el sofá y me senté al lado de ella, haciendo que se separa de mi un poco y mire sus ojos rojos hinchados. Entonces, sentí como en sus labios se formaban una pequeña sonrisa y susurraba un gracias mientras me tendía el sobre que llevaba en las manos…

Con mis dedos temblorosos la mire y ella asintió, abrí el sobre y saque la hoja mal doblada que había en su interior, al abrirlo lo primero que observe fue esa caligrafía fina y recta, comencé a leer…

**Rosalie POV**

Creí que nunca volvería a ver esa letra, creí que por fin había conseguido huir, sentí las manos de Emmett tensarse en alrededor de dicha hoja pero por mi primera vez desde que había leído aquellas palabras me sentía totalmente segura en aquel pequeño piso, sentada en aquel sofá con mis piernas encima de las suyas, y con sus ojos oscuros fijos en la carta.

Podía recordar cada palabra que había escrita en esa carta desde que la había abierto hacía unas horas, y por primera vez, sabía que no había pensado en huir, en correr. Tampoco había pensado en ir corriendo donde Bella, solo había pensado en Emmett y en como el me hacía sentir segura.

Una mano suave me cogió la barbilla y me la alzó con cuidado mientras sus ojos me miraban con esa profundidad de aquella persona que tiene la firmeza de hacer algo, de una decisión tomada, de la seguridad que podía verse reflejada en esos ojos oscuros…

- ¿Tienes muchas cosas?-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Me quede mirándolo con la duda seguro reflejada en mi rostro.

- No me he explicado, ¿cierto?-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.-Quiero que vivamos juntos…

**Bella POV**

Mi seguridad y mi valentía en un pozo, sabía que tenía que hacer eso, sabía que tenía que ir a contárselo. No sabía como Edward reaccionaría pero todavía tenía en mi cabeza la reacción de la que siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, la mejor de siempre, la mejor de toda mi vida, la persona que más me conocía…

"…_Las lágrimas nos recorrían la cara a ambas, como los viejos tiempos no nos dimos cuenta cuando empezamos a llorar, me costaba recordar mucho todo aquello, explicar las razones que me hicieron huir de Forks, huir de él y de eso que habíamos comenzado juntos, de una vida llena de recuerdos y del cálido circulo donde todos me querían, pero tenía que salir de allí, por mi bien y el de mi pequeña._

_- Bella, esto…lo siento, jamás pensé que ella…jamás pensé que tú hubieras sufrido tanto…cuando todo sucedió, cuando todo paso, vi a Edward tan desesperado buscándote por todos sitios, por todos lados…El estaba derrumbado, que empecé a odiarte sin preguntar porque solo sabía que no podía dejar de odiarte, porque todo lo que sabía es que tu le estabas causando daño a mi hermano…_

_- Alice…-dije suavemente, no necesitaba sus disculpas._

_- ¿Sabes Bella? Durante años tuvimos apuestas acerca de vosotros dos, es decir, sabíamos que os amabais, ¿quién no lo veía? Solo vosotros dos, erais los únicos que no lo sabíais.-Alice suspiro con lágrimas todavía en los ojos.-El caso es que todo se complico cuando empezó a ser una persona inmadura, muy inmadura y un saco lleno de hormonas cuando apareció aquella rubia oxigenada.-sentí como mi corazón se volvía a encoger recordando aquello.- Esa tarde nunca se me olvidara como cuando de casualidad Emmett le dijo a Edward que tenías una cita con Jacob y que la verdad es que estabas bastante ilusionada, no vimos llegar la tormenta cuando se levanto con ese aire y salio por la puerta ante la cara de estupefacción de todos.-sonreí imaginándome a Edward fuera de sus casillas, en realidad lo recordaba.-Aquella mañana no se me olvidara con la sonrisa con la que bajo, me dijo ella me ama, ¿te puedes creer que la vida puede ser más perfecta y pudiera tener más suerte?_

_- No lo sabía…_

_- Cuando todo sucedió, pensé que jamás lo iba a ver tan desesperado como en aquellos momentos, te busco por todos lados, estaba desesperado por encontrarte y porque volvieras con él.-dijo Alice.-Después de eso llego, lo que supongo que ya sabes Tanya dijo que estaba embarazada de él y dijo por todo Forks que el buen hijo del médico más querido era un patán, y mil y una cosas, el se caso porque no se manchara el buen nombre de mis padres, y ella se marcho semanas después de tener a Eddie con un productor con el que se acostaba…pero Edward respiro ,nunca durmieron en una cama y nunca fueron un verdadero matrimonio si esto te preocupa…_

_- Yo no…_

_- Bella, soy tu amiga desde los dos años, te conozco mejor de lo que nadie te conoce y conozco a mi hermano mejor de lo que el mismo se conoce, siempre me he convencido que lo mejor era mantenerme al margen de vuestra relación, pero la única y verdadera verdad es que os amáis y que siempre lo habéis hecho…Bella…-me miro a los ojos de una manera tan intensa.-…ve y dile a Edward todo lo que sientes, dile que Nessie es su hija y escucha lo que el tenga que decirte, pero dile esto que se merece escuchar, que siempre ha tenido que saber…"_

Me di la vuelta en la misma puerta, no tenía valor de hacerlo, no tenía valor de decirle que lo amaba y que me había ido por cobarde, que no había tenido la suficiente confianza para decírselo ni el suficiente coraje como para luchar con él…Mis pies dieron la vuelta y empecé a dar pequeños pasos para huir de nuevo.

- ¿Bella?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, pero no era la de Edward, no era su aterciopelada y siempre cálida voz.

Me gire y me quede impactada al verlo allí en el umbral de aquella puerta, su pelo largo seguía como siempre atado en una coleta y su altura era imponente pero como siempre tenía esa mueca en la cara socarrona por la que siempre me había encantado pasar tiempo con él. Abrió sus brazos y al instante me lance a sus brazos.

- Jake.-dije abrazándolo fuerte.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Ni que lo digas, acabo de bajar de la montaña.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Ahora soy un apuesto guardabosques…

- Siempre te gustaron los salvajes, siempre fuiste un salvaje.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes como soy…pero supongo que no soy yo quién has venido a ver…

- Esto…

- No se lo que ha pasado, ni lo que ha dejado de pasar entre vosotros, pero Bella es un buen hombre, aún mejor que su padre…

- Jake…

- Lo que quiero decir, es que esto va a ser duro para todos, no hemos encontrado aún la manera, pero no le dejes solo, no dejes que cargue con todo esto solo.-dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.-Esta sentado en frente de la chimenea.

Respire antes de entrar intentando infundirme le valor que ya se había ido de mi cuerpo, tenía que decirle, tenía que saber toda la verdad…Me di el valor que necesitaba y empecé a andar sin ningún problema, entre y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y me dirigí a donde estaba la luz del fuego, entre por la puerta y fue entonces cuando lo vi, sentado en el sillón totalmente derrotado, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Me acerque cuidadosamente y vi como estaba llorando, aún con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en el, cuidadosamente pose mis manos sobre las suyas y las aparte para poder con delicadeza limpiarle esas lágrimas a la vez que vi como sus ojos se abrían y primero me miraron con sorpresa, para después pasar a esa mirada tan cargada de amor y ternura que me hizo temblar las rodillas y un vuelco al corazón…

- Bella…

Su voz era un susurro apenas audible, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y sus ojos no se separaban de mi mirada.

- Bella…no me dejes…no me vuelvas a dejar…no se que haría sin ti…-dijo Edward capturándome entre sus brazos.-Tengo que renunciar a Eddie para que Jacob empiece a disfrutar de su compañía, y no voy a ser capaz, no puedo renunciar a él…

- Edward, no estas renunciando a Eddie, estas haciendo lo correcto…

- Y, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

- Edward, es tu hijo, es lógico que te sientas así, pero Eddie tiene suerte de tener a un padre como tú y a otro padre como Jacob que se sentirán orgullosos de él…-dije sin pensármelo.

- Gracias Bella, no se que he hecho sin ti este tiempo…te he necesitado tanto…-su voz seguía siendo un susurro.-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, Bella, que no me volverás a dejar solo…

- Edward…-¿Cómo deseaba poder decírselo?

- Bella…

No podía hacerle tal promesa porque no sabía que era de mi vida, no sabía si sería capaz de poder quedarme a su lado para siempre en Forks, no sabía que me diría cuando le dijera la verdad sobre Nessie y si no me quería ver, y sino me quería más a su lado, y si me separaba de su lado y me quitaba a Nessie…

Sentí sus suaves caricias en mi espalda y al momento deje de pensar y me relaje en sus brazos, no se en que momento estaba besando sus labios mientras ambos comenzábamos a llorar, mientras ambos empezábamos con aquella danza que ambos sabíamos también, con aquel baile tan nuestro, con nuestros labios juntos en ese beso que tantas cosas decía y que tantas cosas callaba…

Amaba a Edward y todo lo que había significado para mi, amo a Edward y cada uno de sus pequeños detalles, y cada uno de eso detalles que le hacen ser único, que le hacen más humano…pero, ¿Cómo es la mejor manera de decirle al amor de tu vida que tu hija es su hija también? ¿Hay un manual para eso?

----------------------------------------------

_Bueno, ahora no me he tardado tanto en actualizar sino que más bien todo lo contrario, he sido rápida, tenemos semana nueva y capitulo nuevo, espero a partir de ahora poder subir todas las semanas un nuevo capitulo, por lo menos lo intentare..._

_Y hablando de lo que os interesa, ¿que os ha parecido este capitulo? se que muchos de vosotros querrías que Bella ya le dijera a Edward que Nessie es hija suya pero digamos que Nessie tiene que esperar un poco más para decirle papa a Edward...y espero también haber aclarado la historia de Eddie, aunque todavía no he decidido contar la de Bella, me parece que vaís a tener que esperar un poco más..._

_Para todos aquellos que me preguntaron acerca del papel de Jake, no os voy a decir nada...pero creedme que yo por lo menos adoro al Jake mejor amigo de Bella, simpatico y noble, y nunca deseo reflejar otra cara de él...así qu creo que ya os he dado una pista..._

_Bueno, muchos besos a todos, y muchisimas gracias por esos fantasticos y maravillosos comentarios que me hacen seguir con esta historia de enredos...que ya hasta mi cabeza se pierde un poco...ya vereís porque en siguientes capitulo y para ello solo necesitaís una cosa más...comentarios!!!muchos comentarios!!!_

_Muchas gracias por todos mis fieles lectors!!!_

**Afrokd**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12: Descubriendo la verdad…_**

**Emmett POV**

Cada palabra que leía sentía mi cara enrojecerse más de rabia, ¿Cómo podía aquel tipo amenazar a mi Rose como lo hacía? ¿Quién se creía ese mal nacido que era? Mire a Rose a mi lado una vez termine y conseguí calmarme un poco, sus ojos se encontraban húmedos mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su cara y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos…

**Rosalie POV**

Sentí como de pronto dos grandes abrazos me tomaban en un gran abrazo mientras yo no podía hacer más que llorar más y más…poco a poco consiguió calmarme entre sus brazos, pero ahora mismo no podía explicarle que sentía miedo por lo que podía llegar a hacerle a él, y no por lo que podía llegar a hacerme a mi… ¿Cómo explicarle que lo amaba y que necesitaba huir para que él no resultara herido?

- He pensado, Rose.-dijo con esa voz tan seria que pocas veces había oído, había pensado en decirle que era lo que había pensado o que si el pensaba, pero supe que no era el momento mientras no dejaba que mi cabeza se alzará.-Creo que la mejor opción, barajando las posibilidades es que te vengas a vivir aquí…

- ¿Cómo…?

- Si, verás, el piso esta realmente bien, esta al lado de la tienda, más bien encima y la comisaría esta muy cerca, y yo si te pasara algo me podría acercar en cualquier momento…

- Emmett, ¿tu donde ibas a vivir…?

- Encontraría cualquier lugar, lo que no acepto es que no te vengas para aquí, que no te…

- Emmett, no me va a pasar nada.-dije por fin consiguiendo que Emmett me mirara a los ojos.

- Pero…Rose…insisto en que es lo mejor para los dos…Vente a vivir aquí…

- No Emmett, no puedo dejar a Bella así como así… ¿sabes?-el asintió.

- Pero, si algo pasará, si llegara alguna carta más de esas o estuviera por aquí cerca, te vienes aquí, ¿ok? ¿Me lo prometes?

Asentí con la cabeza, y en el fondo sabía que por mucho que no lo dijera, si hubiera dicho de vivir hay con él, no me lo hubiera pensado y hubiera dicho que si, con los ojos cerrados,…Verdaderamente me hacía mal el enamorarme y ese hombre.

**Alice POV**

Aquella mañana me sentía realmente cansada, no sabía que había pasado entre Bella y Edward, solo la había visto de pasada y tenía una gran sonrisa pero no estaba del todo feliz. De lo que si había observado es que llevaba casi la misma ropa que la noche pasada… ¿Cómo podía vestir dos días con la misma ropa?

Me senté en mi escritorio y le di un sorbo al café, había sido un día agotador, lo peor no era lo tarde que me había acostado o los niños y su hiperactividad, lo peor era mi cabeza, iba a mil por hora, cada vez que veía a la pequeña sobrina que tenía, era revoltosa pero cuando se trataba de Eddie del que estaba cerca, cambiaban ambos. Se peleaban, discutían y se enfurruñaban, y yo de verlos no podía hacer otra cosa que reírme.

Una suave mano toco la puerta de la clase y me gire para decirle que pasara, seguí mirando por la ventana recordando todo lo que había pasado estos días, por un lado hacía mucho que sabía que Eddie no era mi sobrino, que no era hijo de Edward. Hecho que no hacía que no quisiera a mi sobrino y que no lo adorará, aunque sus genes dijeran que no era hijo de Edward, sus actos decían que era todo lo contrario, que era su hijo y cada acto me sorprendía más aún, tenía esa sonrisa torcida marca Edward y es perfección para hacerlo todo, todo sabía hacerlo bien…

- Alice, no le digas a Edward lo que sabes.-la voz de Bella sonó a lo lejos como un susurro.

- ¿No se lo has dicho?-me volví bruscamente.

- No pude, no era el mejor momento…

- Pero si has podido pasar la noche con él, si has podido pasar la noche con Edward.-dije con rabia.

- No pude decírselo, Alice.-dijo Bella llorando y apoyándose en una de las mesas.-Llegue y Edward estaba derrotado, me dijo que no lo dejara y yo no tuve fuerzas para decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo le dices, Alice…? ¿Cómo le dices a la persona que siempre has amado que tu hija es suya? Y…y…que sabes que será el mejor padre del mundo, y que te gustaría tener muchos hijos más con él y que lo amas por todo lo que es, incluso por esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacen más humano a cada minuto, a cada segundo y que hacen que aún lo ame más, y que me deja ver en cada pequeño gesto, en cada pequeña mirada y en cada caricia que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo…

Observe antes de levantarme, como Bella se hundía ante la verdad expresada en palabras, no hacía falta que le preguntara si había conseguido rehacer su vida, porque estaba clara la respuesta, no había rehecho su vida después de que el pasara por ella, no había podido amar ni fijarse en otra persona porque ya había encontrado esa persona. Y, pensar que ellos, ellos no podían ser felices por causas totalmente injustas…Escuche mi móvil sonar, pero ahora mismo solo estaba para mi amiga que estaba en mis brazos desahogándose.

- Bella, no te preocupes, encontrarás el momento indicado para hablar con él, encontrarás ese día.-dije con una sonrisa y con ánimo, ella sonrió.

- Encontrare ese día, encontrare ese momento.-dijo con más animo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que aún se escapaban de sus ojos.-Por cierto, ¿te apetece una salida de chicas a Port Angeles?

- ¿Salida de chicas?-pregunte con interés.

- Aja, dice que necesita sentirse alejada de tanta hormona masculina y que quiere una salida de chicas, me ha llamado hace un rato y me ha ordenado que te arrastre si es necesario.-dijo con una risa.-Así, que no tienes más opción.

- Por mi no hay problema, me apetece eso de volver a tener amigas y volver a hablar de temas triviales de mujeres.-y era la verdad, me apetecía mucho.

- Pues, entonces, no se hable más.-dijo ella.-Te recogemos a las siete en tu casa, en cuanto Rosalie cierre la tienda, ¿ok?

Bella me dio un beso y en la mejilla, y me dio una mirada de agradecimiento, antes de levantarse e irse. Entonces, mi teléfono sonó recordándome que había recibido una llamada y un mensaje mientras hablaba con Bella. Me extraño no conocer ese número, pero no le di más importancia y abrí el mensaje mientras le da el último sorbo a mi café.

"_Alice, soy Jasper, Edward me facilito tu número, espero que no te haya molestado. Solo quería saber como te había ido todo y como estabas, ya sabes me preocupo por los amigos."_

Suspiré, derrotada ante aquella última palabra, ya sabes me preocupo por los amigos, definitivamente no era la mejor frase que esperaba. Y, en mi caso, ¿Cómo no sentía eso que sentía por el?

**Jasper POV**

Me tiré en el sofá de mi casa con el mando de la televisión en mis manos, pero sin ninguna intención de ver la tele, me moría de ganas de hablar con ella y tuve que alejar mi teléfono de mi lo suficiente para no dar a la tecla de llamada nuevamente, pero no tenía intención de nada más en mi relación con ella, tan solo era una amiga por la que me preocupaba, y por la que no sentía nada más.

Llevaba remetiéndome esas palabras bastante tiempo en mi cabeza, desde aquella noche en el bar, donde me sorprendió por su espontaneidad, su simpatía y esa sonrisa tan característica que era capaz de trasladarte al paraíso. Sin embargo, también había descubierto otra faceta de Alice, la cara triste, la que tenía esa sonrisa triste en su rostro, esa Alice que se preocupaba por las personas a las que amaba, esa que demostraba que no era para nada egoísta ni superficial, esa cara que me falto conocer de mi esposa. Alice era capaz de mover todo mi mundo con una simple mirada, pero huía de ella y huiría siempre de ella por el daño que me hizo otra mujer.

Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y lo cogí sin pensar quién me podía llamar.

- Jasper, soy Alice.-dijo aquella voz que se me hacía tan familiar, esa voz cantarina e inocente.

- Hola Alice, te llame hace un rato.

- Si, lo siento, por no cogértelo, pero es que estaba con Bella y no era un buen momento.-su voz tomo otro matiz que me hizo preocuparme.

- ¿Estabais discutiendo?

- No, Jazz, no.-Adoraba que me llamara Jazz.-Es solo que ella anda preocupada, pero no puedo explicártelo por teléfono. Por eso, había pensado…-dudo durante unos segundos, pero pareció tomar nuevas fuerzas.-… ¿podríamos quedar para comer o cenar un día de estos?

- Esto…

- Como amigos, claro, no quiero que pienses que…-dijo ella al momento.

- Si, claro, no he pensado otra cosa.-dije al momento, claro Jasper como sino hubieras pensado en ella en otros términos.-Por mí, no hay problema.

- Hoy no puedo, porque tengo salida de chicas.-se rió alegremente de solo pensarlo.-Como si fuésemos adolescentes.-dijo riéndose.-El caso es que he quedado con Rosalie y Bella, pero no tendría problema en quedar cualquiera de estos días…

- El sábado tengo mi día libre, ¿si quieres podemos pasar el día donde fuimos el otro día?-dije sin pensarlo.

- Por mi, no hay problema, perfecto. Entonces, ya hablamos para quedar en una hora, ¿te parece bien?

- Ya te llamo. Que te lo pases bien.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Ya te contare…Adiós, Jazz.

- Adiós Alice.-dije con una sonrisa, mientras mantenía el teléfono en mi oreja.

-Sabía que no estaba ilusionado porque Alice estuviera bien, maldita sea, estaba ilusionado por tener a Alice casi todo el sábado conmigo, y eso no era bueno. Necesitaba despejarme, busque corriendo su número en el teléfono.

**Emmett POV**

El concepto era en si gracioso, estábamos a jueves, una de mis pocas noches sin hacer nada y con Rosalie en una salida de chicas. Era increíble la inseguridad que me hacía esa palabra en mi cabeza, la cantidad de cosas que les podían pasar a tres mujeres juntas, pero tampoco teníamos mucho que temer porque gracias a Dios Port Angeles no era conocido por su alto porcentaje de criminalidad, más bien todo lo contrario.

Entre en el restaurante y me senté en la mesa de siempre, sin ni siquiera fijarme como estaba el lugar, esperando nuevamente a mis amigos.

Edward me había llamado, diciendo que Jasper estaba aburrido y que podíamos quedar para echar el rato, una noche de chicos o algo así…me había reído bastante y le había tomado lo suficiente el pelo a Edward hasta que me colgó exasperado. Aunque la verdad, es que hubiéramos preferido para esa noche otra compañía más femenina, pero no había otra.

- Hola Emmett.-me saludo Jasper, mientras ocupaba un asiento en frente de mí, al lado de la ventana como me encontraba yo.

- Jasper.-salude con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Has traído tu la laca de uñas o de eso se encargaba Edward?-una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

- No, de eso se encargaba Edward, yo he traído la máscara de la cara.-dijo el con humor.

- Había pasado poco tiempo desde que conocía a Jasper, pero era un tío estupendo que me caía bastante bien, era serio, pero cuando se abría daba a conocer su faceta más gamberra y siempre Edward solía sufrir las consecuencias…

- Emmett, tío cuanto tiempo.-dijo una voz gamberra.

- Bastante, de hecho.-dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado.-Pero, ya he bajado de las montañas, vuelvo a la civilización…

- Yo preferiría quedarme con los osos.-dije al momento.

- Tu y tu obsesión por eso animales.-dijo Edward.-No se, como has conseguido que a Eddie le gusten…

- Ya estoy organizando una excursión con los dos enanos para la montaña, y para todo aquel que guste…-dije con una sonrisa, mientras Edward alzaba una ceja fijando su mirada interrogante en mi.-…Bella y Alice se apuntaron en cuanto se enteraron, dice que el domingo sería un día genial para ir al campo.

- Supongo, que tendremos que ir, ¿no Jacob?-dijo Edward.-Podían pasarles cualquier cosa…

- Claro, no vaya a ser que se pierdan.-Jacob sonreía.-Pero Emmett, no vayas a pensar que tiene algo con que Bella vaya, ¿eh?

- Yo, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?-mi sonrisa se volvió grande, mientras Jasper sonreía viendo la que venía encima.-Si Bella seguramente, solo se quedo a dormir ayer en su casa por apoyo moral y esas cosas…no tiene nada que ver…y seguro que se quedo en una habitación distinta a la de Edward…y seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que mi hermanita tenga ese cuerpo de…

- Ya, Emmett.-dijo Edward.-Si Bella, se quedo ayer a dormir, pero solo fue porque empezamos a hablar y se nos hizo tarde y…

- Edward, creo que en esta mesa, ninguno es tonto, ¿no Jasper?

- Creo que no…-dijo con una sonrisa.-...vamos yo creo que si se quedara la mujer que amo en mi casa a dormir mucho no descansaría…

- Lo que pasa es que os corre la envidia, ¿qué tal Rosalie, Emmett?

- Un momento, ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué Rosalie?-dijo Jacob perdido, y yo me maldije por mi enorme lengua.

- Ella, es la amiga de Bella, la de la tienda de lencería. Es Rosalie Hale.-dijo Edward en voz baja.

- Perdona, ¿te acuestas con ese bombón?-Jacob tenía una sonrisa en su cara…

- No me acuesto con Rosalie Hale.-dije al momento serio, más quisiera yo que esa mujer fuera mía.

- Solo querría.-apunto Jasper como el que no quiere la cosa mientras comía.

- Como si tú no quisieras beneficiarte a la hermana de Edward, a la dulce, recatada y nada promiscua Alice, ¿no Jasper?

La cara de Jasper era un poema, colorado era decir poco, mientras a su lado Edward se atragantaba y yo me reía, el me había provocado…

- Solo somos amigos…

- No, es por nada, amigos. Tenéis que admitir que las tres os han pillado bastante bien.

Eso si que no era cierto…

**Rosalie POV**

Llegamos al restaurante entre risas, y más risas siguieron dentro. Habíamos hablado de todos los temas, de absolutamente todos los temas, menos de los chicos, pero creo que ya no podíamos dar más vueltas alrededor del tema. Yo quería, necesitaba contarles a todas las chicas acerca de la petición de que me fuera a vivir con el de Emmett.

- He quedado el sábado con Jasper.-dijo Alice como la que no quiere la cosa.

- Bueno, estamos avanzando, ¿no?-dije con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la comida.

- No, en absoluto, vamos, somos amigos.-dijo ella para después dar un suspiro, mientras Bella y yo esperábamos.-El fue con quién hable, antes de ir a tu casa, Bella. El me tranquilizo y me hizo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, me hizo verlas del modo en el que tu has vivido las cosas y como las has sufrido, fue capaz de hacerme ver que tu también habías sufrido igual que Edward, que no había ni buenos ni malos, que solo estaban las condiciones de la vida…El me aconsejo que antes de juzgarte, te escuchara, escuchara las razones que te habían hecho huir y el porque nos habías ocultado a mi sobrina…

- La verdad, es que Jasper te ha ayudado bastante, y me ha ayudado a recuperarte.-dijo Bella con una triste sonrisa.

- No, es eso, Bella, de verdad, es mi complementario.-dijo Alice echándose el pelo para atrás y suspirando, sabía lo mucho que le costaba decir todo aquello o más bien admitir todo aquello.- Jasper, es un hombre tranquilo y sereno, justo todo lo contrario que siempre decís que soy yo, pero también es un hombre risueño y comprensivo, que se preocupa por sus amigos…

- …pero…-dije sabiendo que era lo que venía.

- Esta cerrado al amor, esta cerrado a sentir cosas por las mujeres y solo me puedo conformar con su amistad, de lo que por ahora puedo disfrutar, pero, ¿qué haré cuando no pueda negar más que estoy enamorada de él desde el momento en que cruzamos la primera mirada? ¿Qué haré cuando quiera más de él que una simple amistad?

Observe como Alice, se tapo la cara mientras sus lágrimas de desesperación empezaba a correr por su cara, me sentía realmente mal de verla así, de no ver esa cara alegre y simpática que siempre caracterizaba a Alice.

- Vamos Alice, tienes energía, cuerpo y esa mirada que deja a Jasper K.O. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, pero cada momento que pasa a tu lado se le va a hacer difícil, solamente tienes que estar ahí y date tiempo.

- Además, de ciertos conjuntos que puedo regalarte para tentarlo…Alice, tranquilízate porque si es cierto que es ese hombre que llevas tanto tiempo esperando, no va a pasar nada si esperas un poco más.-dije con una sonrisa.-Y ya que Bella, no quiere hablar sobre su magnifica sesión de sexo con tu hermano…

- Rose, yo no tuve…-dijo Bella sonrojada totalmente.

- Claro, claro.-dije mirando Alice que volvía a sonreír alegremente.-Me lo dice a mi y a ti, sino tuvo sexo magnificado y alocado con Edward, ¿entonces quién te ha hecho ese pedazo de chupetón en el cuello?

Vimos como Bella se sonrojaba totalmente y se echaba mano en el cuello corriendo, haciendo que tanto Alice como yo no pudiéramos parar de reírnos, yo lloraba ya de verla.

- ¿En que punto estáis?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- No estamos en ningún punto, no podemos empezar de cero, hay demasiadas cosas que explicar de parte mía y ahora con la situación de Eddie y de Jacob, no puedo echarle más cosas encima, y lo único que puedo hacer es estar a su lado…

- Bueno, creo que el bombón es para Bella…-dijo Alice tendiéndole el bombón.

- Emmett me ha dicho que me vaya a vivir a su casa, pero no con él.-dije de sopetón.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Pues que me ha dicho que me vaya a vivir a su casa para estar más segura ante James, pero no puedo porque es su casa y es su vida…

- Guau, le agarro fuerte contigo.-dijo Alice con asombro.

- No me puedo creer que te ofreciera eso…

- Es su piso, el que le costo tanto tener, es su guarida antimujeres, ¿te acuerdas?-dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Emmett?-dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo no te lo puedo explicar, Emmett cuando se encuentre cómodo lo hará…

- Un misterio más de Emmett, a lo mejor me lanzo a la piscina, ¿sabes? A lo mejor, le digo todo lo que siento a él…uff!!¿Me estaré equivocando?

Mire nuevamente hacía el exterior, y no podía ser él…no podía estar allí…

**Bella POV**

Escuche como un vaso se rompía cerca de mí y me gire asustada para ver a Rosalie con la cara más blanca que conocía y con un sudor frío recorriéndole todo el rostro, estaba paralizada, era como si hubiera visto…

- Rose, ¿Dónde esta?-dije rápidamente mirando por la ventana hacía todos lados, pero ella no se podía mover, ella estaba en estado de shock.

Maldita sea, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Y ella en ese estado de shock que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera podía escucharme, saque mi móvil y marque el primer número que pensé, en la primera persona que pensé que podía ayudarme…

- ¿Bella…?-dijo aquella voz extrañada, y supe que podríamos salir de allí bien, por lo menos esa noche…

**Jasper POV**

Estábamos riéndonos de Edward, Jacob estaba recordando lo celoso que era en el instituto con Bella cuando eran solo amigos, y a mi me sorprendía el hecho aquel de que fueran solo amigos. No había coincidido mucho con Edward y Bella, quizás solo un par de veces, pero sentía como entre ellos había una atracción muy fuerte, como había un fuerte lazo y no se porque tenía la impresión que el hecho de que Nessie era su hija era un secreto a voces, que el único no quería ver era Edward…

De repente el sonido de uno de los móviles de encima de la mesa nos sorprendió a todos, y más cuando Edward lo cogió con esa posesión y esa rapidez.

- ¿Bella…?-dijo extrañado.

- La reina de roma…-dijo Emmett entre risas junto a Jacob.

- ¿Donde estáis?-dijo con preocupación, y al instante todos nos callamos y nos levantamos.

Solo esperaba que Alice estuviera bien, de pronto sentí ese agujero en el estomago, ya sabía donde tenía que ir…ya sabía con quién debía estar mi corazón, pero, ¿Por qué costaba tanto tomar esa decisión?

**Alice POV**

No me sentía segura, habíamos pagado la cuenta e íbamos a salir, pero entonces Rosalie dio un chillido y se quedo estática a unos pasos de la puerta del restaurante, había escuchado a Bella hablar con Edward y decir algo de James, me sonaba ese hombre y su voz se mostraba realmente preocupada cuando hablaba con él.

Sentí como Rosalie se dejaba caer, pero eso solo le mostraría a James que le tenía miedo, que aún podía tener efecto en ella. Con mis fuerzas, conseguí mantener a Rosalie en pie, mientras Bella se adelantaba un par de pasos y se encaraba a James.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Bella cortante.

- A ti no te importa puta.-dijo el acercándose.

- Sabes que no puedes acercarte a nosotras…-dijo ella llena de ira.

- Sabes que ella es mía.-dijo James.-Son mías, ella y tu bastarda…te voy a devolver todas las que me has hecho pequeña puta.

- No vas a tocarle un pelo a mi hija, hijo de puta.-dijo Bella más furiosa aún.

El se empezó a reír como un loco, con un desquiciado…

- Haré lo que me de la gana, he salido, soy libre… ¿crees que alguien insignificante como tu podrá conseguir volver a meterme en la cárcel?-dijo el con esa voz de loco que hacía que por mi espalda corriera un escalofrío.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi niña, aléjate de nosotras sino quieres terminar mal…

Entonces, no supe exactamente que fue lo que paso, eran como ráfagas pequeños fragmentos, vi como de su chaquete sacaba algo plateado, a la vez que sentí como Bella se tiraba a por él, mientras el sonreía de satisfacción.

- ¡BELLA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, no se cuanto he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido dos formateos en el ordenado donde lo perdi casi todo, además de que me fui un mes por ahi de vacaciones y que he tenido una fuerte crisis de inspiración a punto de dejar tirada toda la historia...pero bueno finalmente he decidido que tengo que retomarla...así que espero vuestros animos porque cada comentario que me habeís dejado me ha animado a seguir adelante..._

_Bueno pero volviendo a la historia...que pasara ahora???Espero que os juste y me dejeis un comentario con vuestra opinión. Ya sabeis con los tomatazos y eso..._

_Muchos besos mis fieles lectors...espero poder actualizar rápido..._

**Afrokd**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: A ella nooo…**_

**Edward POV**

Conducimos lo más rápido posible, no pensaba en nada más que la voz angustiada de Bella cuando me había llamado, me maldecía por haberla dejado sola y haberlas puesto en las manos del psicopata ese de James a cada segundo, solo rogaba porque estuviese bien, porque no le hubiera pasado nada.

Bruscamente Emmett giro su volante, pero a mi no me importaba que estuviesemos a punto de chocar y a punto de cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Bella cuanto antes pudiese y asegurarme de que estaba bien, porque tenía que estar bien, no podía estar de otro modo. Pasamos rápido por el cartel de Bienvenidos a Port Angeles, aunque fue más un espejismo que cualquier otra cosa con la velocidad a la que íbamos. Pronto vislumbre las luces del restaurante donde estaban ellas, pero las luces que veíamos no eran solo las de un restaurante, una luz intermitente.

**Emmett POV**

Sentía la sangre arder, dentro de mis venas, seguía dando vueltas aún entre esas cuatro paredes de aquella pequeña sala, ¿Por qué demonios tardaban tanto? ¿Por qué demonios no nos decían ya nada?

Mire a Jasper, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza entre sus manos despeinándose y revolviendose más aún su pelo de lo que ya estaba, como me gustaría poder ser como él, poder tener la calma de el en estos momentos.

Aunque estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, entre ellas como se encontraban ellas, lo que más me jodía era como el se había conseguido acercar tanto a ellas.

- Emmett, tranquilízate, haciendo un hoyo en el piso no conseguirás nada…

La voz de Jacob resonaba en mi cabeza desde lejos, mientras yo bufé, pero es que realmente no podía, no podía estar tranquilo con todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor porque en el fondo sabía que era mi culpa, que era solo culpa mía el que ella estuviese así, era mi obligación protegerla, protegerlas a las dos y lo peor del asunto es que el tipo se nos había escapado. Jacob y Jasper habían conseguido llegar a un claro donde vieron como un todoterreno se largaba a toda prisa, pero no consiguieron distinguir la matricula para nuestra mala suerte…

- ¿Familiares o amigos de Rosalie Hale?-dijo un médico con su bata blanca.

- Aquí Samuel.-dijo Jasper.-El es su novio.-me señalo.

- Ahora mismo esta durmiendo, la acabamos de sedar, estaba en un estado de shock grave y la verdad es que le recomiendo que no la deje sola. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor para ella sera que se despierte en un sitio que conozca, eso aplacara su ansiedad, en un sitio que este segura.

- Estoy contigo, Samuel. Entonces, ¿tenemos permiso para trasladarla?-pregunto Jasper.

- Por supuesto, antes de iros me gustaría que cogieses unos tranquilizantes por si los necesitara, aunque como siempre digo si podeís pasar sin ellos mucho mejor para ella.-nos dio la mano y se despedio…

Rosalie estaba bien y algo en mi se recompuso nuevamente.

**Jasper POV**

Después de llegar con las noticias de Rosalie, me sentí un poco más aliviado, pero no del todo, todavía no sabíamos nada de Alice o de Bella, aunque sabía que Edward se estaría asegurando personalmente de que Bella se quedara bien después de lo que ese mal nacido…

Jamás se me olvidaría lo que había pasado en esos instantes, Edward se había tirado totalmente a por ella, y cada vez sentía más envidia de él que podía demostrar sus sentimientos hacía Bella sin ningún tipo de remordimientos en su interior…

- Una menos.-dijo Jacob a mi lado, aún con el semblante serio pero con una sonrisa de alivio.-Por lo menos, Emmett ya no va a ponerme más nervioso…

- Estaba demasiado preocupado, espero que esto lo haga darse cuenta de que no puede estar dentro de su caparazón toda la vida…

- ¿Los conoces de siempre?-pregunte intentado saber más de la vida de ellos…

- A Bella si, porque Charlie y mi padre siempre han sido amigos y suelen aún ir a pescar juntos a menudo…respecto al resto, Bella conocia a Edward también de siempre, de la escuela y siempre fueron inseparables, yo le tenía envidia porque podía tenía todo lo que yo quería, Bella siempre lo ha amado, igual que el a ella, solo que tardo demasiado en darse cuenta. Después, estan Emmett y Alice, Alice conocio a Bella por Edward y desde el primer momento se hicieron muy amigas, mientras que Emmett carga demasiada historia y mala suerte durante sus hombros, creo que si no hubiera tenido en su vida a Charlie ahora mismo estaría entre rejas…pero siempre te sorprende, es un gran tipo…

- La verdad es que sí, son un circulo bastante cerrado…

- No tanto, en realidad, no son nada cerrados, pero si han pasado por mucho y supongo que la vida todavía les va hacer pasar por mucho, me parece que desgraciadamente a Bella y Edward les queda todavía mucho para formar la frase esa Felices para siempre…y eso no me alegra, me gustaría que fueran capaces de hacerlo, se lo merecen tanto ellos por ser como son y tanto Nessie que necesita a su padre como Eddie necesita una madre…

- ¿Cómo sabes que Nessie…?

- La pregunta es como lo sabes tú.-una sonrisa triste bailo en mi cara.-Alice, ¿no?-asentí.-La verdad es que se tardo en darse cuenta…

- Mucho para lo preceptiva que es…

Supongo que la tendrás pensando en las musarañas…

- Ella y yo…ella y yo no somos nada…-dije finalmente.

- Mira Jasper, acabo de conocerte y creo que realmente no nos tenemos confianza aún así te voy a dar un consejo…Alice es de esas mujeres que solo te cruzas una vez en la vida, una sola vez y si ella se fija en ti es que te ha tocado la lotería, la verdadera lotería…No la dejes escapar…

- No puedo…

- Tienes que saber dejar esos fantasmas donde tienen que estar, no puedes seguir atormentandote con algo que ya paso. Ella es especial, de alguna otra manera, siempre le han hecho daño, pero de alguna otra manera ella ha seguido esperandote…y solo una cosa más, si realmente solo fueses su amigo o solo sintieses eso por ella, no estarías aquí sentado desesperado por saber que es de ella…

**Edward POV**

Me removí aún más en la silla, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no podían poner sillones más comodos en las habitaciones? Me levante inquieto y mire nuevamente el ritmo del corazón de Bella, de mi Bella que se encontraba hay tumbada durmiendo por la anestesia todavía…En mi cabeza todavía rondaban esas palabras…

"…_La desesperación hizo mella en mi cuando la vi tumbada en los brazos de Alice mientras que los médicos la atendían, corrí a ella mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi cara, no otra vez, otra vez no la podía perder._

_- Bella, aguanta.-dije en un hilo y ella se giro hacía mi con una cansada sonrisa._

_- Edward…-dijo ella mientras yo la silenciaba._

_- No te canses, Bella, no te canses.-dije al momento mientras acariciaba suavemente su cara._

_- Edward…Nessie…_

_- No te preocupes, estara bien…el no la tocara…_

_- Nessie ella…_

_- No te canses, Bella.-dije preocupado, mientras los médicos le decían que no hablaran intentando controlarle la sangre que salía de su herida._

_- Edward, Nessie…Nessie, es tu hija.-dijo en un último aliento, antes de caer dormida, mientras los médicos le seguían intentando reanimar…_

_Yo solo fui capaz de quedarme ahí quieto intentando entender que era lo que había sucedido... Nessie era mi hija…eso era todo lo que podía tener en la cabeza en esos momentos."_

Me acerque a ella suavemente, sabía que la intervención había sido difícil, le habían tenido que estirpar el bazo a causa de una de las heridas y le habían tenido que coser uno de los pulmones que también habían sido perforados. Además, estaba la otra puñalada que le había atravesado el intestino. Iba a tener una dura recuperación después de tirarse en el hospital bastante tiempo, pero yo me encontraba herido por ella, mi corazón se había vuelto a romper como nunca hubiera imaginado, no era solo que Bella fuera madre lo que cuando volvio me dolio, sino que hubiera estado con otro, lo había asumido, pero saber que esa hija era mía y que ella me había privado de estar con ella, que ella me había dejado esos años sin mi, o a mi sin ella, que ella no había confiado en mi…No podía estar ahí cuando ella despertara…no podía…

**Jasper POV**

Decir que estaba aliviado, cuando Alice salio de esa consulta con su sonrisa en la cara era decir poco, me había abrazado a ella, que en un principio no había respondido pero después me había abrazado como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo.

- ¿Estas bien?-le susurré.

- No.-dijo Alice.-Estoy preocupada por Bella, por Rosalie y por Edward…

- ¿Edward?-dije sin entender.

- Lo sabe, Jazz, Bella se lo dijo… y ahora la debe de odiar, pero el no sabe nada, nada de nada…

- El la escuchara…

- Eso espero, eso espero…

**Bella POV**

Sentí como todo me dolía, pero a la vez como todo flotaba a mi alrededor, sentía una sensación extraña, era como si pudiera sentir aquel dolor y a la vez pudiera no sentirlo…Intente abrir mis ojos, pero mis fuerzas se hallaban aún escasas, y por más que lo intentaba no podía. Un olor potente se abrio paso en mi cabeza, un olor que siempre había odiado y que sabía perfectamente aún con los ojos cerrados donde estaba, empece a escuchar el sonido de algo constante y supe que era mi corazón con sus latidos constantes, recordaba a la perfección que era todo lo que había sucedido, como Edward había llegado y había puesto su mirada esa que siempre me hacía temer lo peor, ahora sabía que era lo peor. Me daba miedo abrir los ojos, porque sabía que el no iba a estar ahí, ahora me odiaría de por vida, pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que saber que era el padre de Nessie.

- Bella, cariño, ¿estás ahí?-dijo Carlisle con voz preocupada.

- Bella, despierta…-esa voz era la de Alice, que tenía la misma preocupación de Carlisle.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos mientras vi como ambos daban un suspiro de alivio, que yo no podía dar, Edward no estaba ahí y por mucho que intentara engañarme sabía lo que eso significaba.

**Rosalie POV**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y nuevamente senti esa suavidad a mi alrededor como aquella vez, sentí como me calmaba y entraba en un estado de trance y protección que nadie había sabido darme más que él. Una suave mano me toco la cara con suavidad y con temor y extendi una sonrisa ante ese leve contacto, sabía que de quién se trataba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mareada, confundida, cansada y …

- ¿Y?-pregunto con preocupación.

- ¿No ha sido una pesadilla, verdad?-dije sin querer abrir aún mis ojos.

- No, princesa, no.-dijo Emmett.-Ahora te encuentras a salvo y hare todo lo necesario para mantenerte a salvo…

Entonces, todo volvio a mi, todo el miedo y el terror de siempre, abrí los ojos y me levante bruscamente, me tenía que ir de aquí, tenía que irme antes de que Emmett terminara peor porque yo no podía permitir que por mi culpa el terminara peor de lo que ya estaba la cosa, de que fuera a por Emmett o Nessie para hacerme daño, ya había atacado a Bella y sabía que esa era la primera manera de torturarme y de destrozarme, haciendo daño a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.

- ¿Bella?-pregunte como pude.

- Esta bien, princesa, Alice, Jasper y Carlisle estan con ella…

- ¿Nessie?

- Esta con Charlie y para su desgracia con Eddie, Jacob y Esme también estan con ellos, en un sitio seguro…

- Me tengo que ir, antes de que pase, antes de que lo vuelva a hacer, antes de que tú…

- Princesa, no va a pasar nada y no te tienes que ir a ningún lado…

- No lo entiendes.-dije levantandome de la cama y zafandome de los brazos de Emmett, y buscando mis zapatos.-El vendrá y te hara daño, el te…-sacudí mi cabeza, no podía pensar eso, tenía que irme de allí antes de que eso sucediera.

- No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, princesa…

- JODER, EMMETT, DEJA DE DECIRME PRINCESA, DEJA DE TRATAR DE AYUDARME. ODIAME , ODIAME Y DEJAME QUE ME LARGUE, QUE ME ALEJE Y QUE OS SALVE A TODOS.-grite con desesperación y con todas mis fuerzas.-NO LO ENTIENDES, TU NO LO ENTIENDES…os va a matar, y hasta que no acabe con todos, hasta que no me vea sola, no va a parar, no va a parar Emmett…

Sentí como todo faltaba, como todo se volvía negro y…

**Emmett POV**

Sentí como los ojos de Rosalie se iban y como todo ella se dejo caer, solo atine a cogerla entre mis brazos mientras que ella se quedaba inconsciente. Y recorde las palabras de Jasper cuando nos acompaño, nada de emociones fuertes. Bien, Emmett, eso era justo lo que acababa de hacer, la deje con cuidado sobre la cama mientras rápidamente me dirigí a por el alcohol que tenía debajo de la mesita y un poco de algodón donde eche un poco y volvi a mi habitación. Con cuidado le pase eso un poco por la nariz, y poco a poco, vi como volvía ella a mi…sonreí de alivio.

- Emmett, ¿Qué…

- Tranquilizate, que ya te he perdido dos veces hoy y no quiero tener una tercera.-dije y ella hizo un amago de sonreír.-Mira te voy a contar el plan de la noche y de mañana.-dije a lo que ella me miro extraño.-Hoy vamos a pedir comida italiana, porque me encanta la comida italiana, apuntatelo en esa cabecita y tambien me encanta esa sonrisa en tu cara.-vi como se sonrojo.-Después, nos vamos a poner a ver una película absurda en la tele, y cuando nos hartemos de criticarla, vamos a comer palomitas mientras vemos otra película absurda, y para entonces espero que te hayas quedado dormida. Y para mañana, nos vamos a ir por ahí para que veas uno de mis sitios favoritos, y cuando terminemos mañana, estoy seguro de haberte convencido que no te voy a dejar que te vayas de aquí.

O, mejor dicho, no te voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí, no sin mi…

* * *

Bueno, despues de no se cuanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, la verdad es que he tenido y estoy teniendo demasiados problemas con esta historia, pero tranquilos a todos aquellos que la siguen que no voy a dejarla ni mucho menos, solo que actualizare cuando pueda, conforme subo este capitulo en cuanto termine el otro al cual me queda muy poco intentare subirlo, oK??bueno espero que os guste, después del trabajo que me ha costado escribirlo espero que os guste y que me dejeis algun review que siempre me gusta y nos gusta tener q a todos...

Por cierto, quería preguntaros si sabeis alguno como lo de los beta-readers para que me lo explicaraís para poder así agilizar las subidas, muchas gracias a todos...perdonad si hay faltas de ortografia o algo por el estilo, como ya os dijo el capitulo esta directamente salido del horno y tan solo he podido subirlo revisandolo por encima o no me da tiempo a subirlo...

Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer esta historia,

Con cariño,

**Afrokd**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: Te perdono, no te perdon****o **_

**Alice POV**

Había pasado un mes, ¡por dios un mes! Y la situación me estaba sacando de quicio, ¿Cómo podía ser así? Cada vez que pasaba…cada día en el hospital con la esperanza de que Edward pasara por allí para que supiera, para que ella pudiera explicarle, todas esas llamadas que le había hecho, las mil y una disculpas y nada había funcionado para que el estúpido de mi hermano entendiera.

Cada día desfilaban por allí más gente, más personas intentando saber como estaba, intentando hacer que ella sonriera, pero la única que podía sacar una sonrisa de verdad para ella, era Nessie, la pequeña y dulce Nessie.

Salí del colegio aún más cabreada después de haber recibido una llamada de Rosalie que me había contado que se había encontrado con mi querido hermano y que le había dicho que no quería oír ni hablar de Bella, y que le había dicho que había hablado con un abogado y que pensaba pedir la custodia de la pequeña, pero, ¿en serio estaba pensando eso mi hermano…?

Metí la llave en mi coche apresuradamente y me pare en frente de la casa de Edward, donde estaba el coche de patrulla de Emmett, suponía que él estaría ya dentro.

Había mil y una cosas que él debería de entender, que debería de saber, pero no…el estaba ofendido, pero yo sabía que en el fondo no era ofendido como se encontraba, era dolido e incluso herido de una manera que ahora podía llegar a entender, y esperaba no encontrarme con él, pero eso no quitaba que Bella no estuviera sufriendo como él o aún más que él.

Saque mi llave y abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, quería escuchar de que estaban hablando.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que no tenía opción cuando llegue a mi casa después de correr y lo vi apoyado en su coche patrulla, con su traje y un cigarro en las manos. Pocas veces eran las que Emmett fumaba, pero cuando lo hacía era porque lo que le pasaba era serio de verdad.

Pase sin ni siquiera girarme para hablar con él, ni siquiera saludándole porque sabía a lo que venía y sabía que acabaríamos discutiendo. Entonces, ¿para que las cortesías? Abrí la puerta dejándola abierta, para que pasara como hizo detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, genial, venía más cabreado de lo que suponía…

- ¿Hasta cuándo?-pregunto apoyándose en el marco de puerta de la cocina.

No iba a responderle así de fácil, y esa pregunta que para mí no tenía respuesta, es cierto que había contratado un abogado, pero después lo había despedido, no podía quitarle mi hija a Bella después de todo, pero tampoco podía tirarme a sus brazos esperando que me quisiera, porque no sabía lo podía y no se que podía esperar de ella…Mi cabeza decía una cosa, mi orgullo otra y mi corazón otra distinta.

- ¿Quieres?-dije mirándolo mientras echaba el agua en el vaso para beber yo.

- Quiero mi respuesta a mi pregunta.-dijo el serio.

- No te he escuchado.-dije a sabiendas de que si me pegaba me lo había buscado por provocarle.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?-pregunto él con paciencia, con la poca que tenía.-Sufres tú, sufre ella y sufren vuestros hijos.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No te importa?

- Nessie, si. Es mi hija, aunque tuviera que esperar a ese momento para decírmelo…

- Es cierto, porque tu le pusiste las cosas fáciles y eres una persona razonable, porque si nos trasladamos en el tiempo…

- No hablamos del pasado, Emmett, hablamos del presente.-dije con ira.

- Cullen, el presente es lo que tu estas arruinando…

- No lo estoy arruinando, lo ha arruinado ella.

- Ella, ella es la culpable de todo y el pasado cuando el perfecto Cullen estaba ahí haciendo las cosas como se debían no importa, ¿no es cierto?-dijo él con rabia.- Escuchame bien claro Cullen, porque ten en cuenta que no te lo voy a repetir. Tienes a la mujer que amas y que es capaz de perdonártelo todo en una cama en una habitación del hospital preguntándose en todo momento si hoy será el día en el que dejarás que te explique todo lo que paso para que tuviera que irse y no dejarte saber que estaba embarazada de ti, a la mujer que espero años para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por ella y para que te decidieras, la que sufría mientras tu maldito miedo a quererla te hacía estar con otras y a la que le rompiste el corazón más de una vez…pero tu eso no lo entiendes y ahora que entiendes el dolor que ella podía sentir, no eres capaz de perdonarla. Mírame, Cullen, porque te lo voy a decir una última vez, ella te ama y todo esto lo hizo por proteger a alguien a quién podía amar más que a ti, a alguien que está por encima de ti…

- Claro, para protegerse a ella…

Sentí como mi cara se doloría mientras caía en el suelo, y Emmett me miraba con esa rabia y esa impotencia en los ojos, que tan pocas veces había visto, sabía que me lo había buscado, en el fondo lo sabía.

- No estúpido, a Nessie. Y si fueras un hombre, irías y la dejarías hablar, puedes o no perdonarla y decidir formar esa familia que tanto has ansiad, ser un hombre y enfrentar la verdad…o puedes ser un cobarde incapaz de perdonar por el orgullo y el ego roto…tú decides.

**Alice POV**

Escuche cada una de las palabras de Emmett desde la puerta de la cocina, ninguno de los dos me vio. Sentí como la puerta se cerraba y un coche arrancaba entonces fui capaz de salir de mi trance y ayudar a levantarse a Edward.

- ¿Tu también?-dijo Edward con malas pulgas, mientras fue a coger un trozo de carne.

- No te preocupes.-dije mirándolo.-No voy a decir nada porque todo te lo han dicho ya. Ni te voy a decir que eres imbécil, solo sé que yo también me enfade Edward cuando me di cuenta, pero entendí que no era mi batalla, ella ha intentado explicártelo muchas veces pero nunca ha reunido todo el valor, no es una santa y a veces la personas nos equivocamos, pero tampoco tu eres justo… Ella siempre ha sabido perdonarte, solo espero que esta vez seas lo suficientemente listo como para saber perdonar y llegar a entender…

Cogí mis cosas, y me di media vuelta, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir pensando en lo que Edward haría o en lo que no haría…

- Y, ¿sino puedo perdonar?-su voz me llego a lo lejos.

- No pasa nada, pero por lo menos podrías intentarlo…A veces no solo se puede pensar en un sufrimiento propio. Te espero en dos semanas en la iglesia, a las once, espero que no lo olvides.

Salí, más calmada de lo que podía haber creído jamás y pensando en todas las cosas de la boda que me quedaban por preparar…Era un mes de locos.

**Bella POV**

Camine con cuidado, mientras veía como todas las enfermeras me miraban, sabía que había muchos cotilleos sobre mi y sobre Edward, y sabía que todas hablaban sobre eso, me apreté más el brazo, esperando que mis fuerzas me permitieran llegar a donde quería. Mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor, no me podían fallar las fuerzas.

Camine con paso seguro, mientras contaba los pasos para poder sentarme, para poder explicarme. Las miradas de todas las enfermeras y sus caras, tanto como sus susurros me decían todo lo que sus palabras no eran capaz de decirme a mí, solo era una mujer más para ellas deseosa del que perfecto hombre, del que el perfecto médico y del que el perfecto padre me hiciera caso.

Sinceramente, no era eso lo que buscaba, tan solo pensaba en poder darle esa explicación que me no me dejaba, suponía que tarde o temprano me dejara, pero había pasado un mes, un mes jurándome que cuando pudiera andar se lo explicaría todo, pero también jurándome que no iba a rebajarme más, le amaba más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, pero ese amor también me estaba consumiendo cada día más a cada momento más y no podía permitirme seguir así, en la incertidumbre de cuál sería su reacción, de si me quitaría a mi única manera de vivir.

Llegue a la puerta, sabía que él no estaba, me había asegurado de saber a qué hora entraba hoy, y sabía que no lo hacía hasta media mañana, pero no había contado con que la puerta estuviera cerrada, algo tan tonto, algo tan sencillo como eso, y no lo había contado. Las lágrimas de impotencia empezaban a salir de mis ojos, cuando sentí unas manos que me acercaban a alguien y me abrazaban con cariño, ese cariño y esa delicadeza tan solo podía ser de una persona, tan solo podía ser de alguien quién a pesar de saber todo lo que había hecho jamás me había juzgado y siempre me había querido.

- Por suerte, Carlisle tiene una llave de su despacho, ¿verdad?-dijo ella haciendo que yo elevara mi cara.-Cariño.-me dijo con mi cara en sus manos limpiando mis lágrimas.-No permitas que no te deje explicarte.

Con una suave sonrisa pase a dentro del despacho de Edward, mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás, esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que tanto uno como otro llevaban razón, y sabía que sería injusto decir que se habían puesto del lado de alguien, me habían dejado espacio y tiempo suficiente como para que yo hiciera algo, pero no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer, por eso cada momento y cada minuto era más difícil, porque a cada segundo me sentía más inseguro con todo este tema, temía que volviera a ofrecerle mi corazón ya por tercera vez y ella me lo volviera a destrozar, pero necesitaba saber, sabía que necesitaba respuestas.

Camine el largo pasillo que me llevaba a mi despacho, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo y casi siempre mi despacho era un buen sitio. Había pensado, quizás en hablar con Jasper, el siempre era objetivo y decir que confiaba mucho en el no era mentir, ahora que no podía hablar con Emmett y con Alice tampoco, el no era una mala opción, otra opción era hablar con mis padres, aunque sabía que con la que tenía que hablar era con Bella, pero no tenía valor para enfrentarla.

Abrí mi despacho y cerré la puerta con seguro, me senté en mi silla y suspire cerrando los ojos. Entonces, un aroma que conocía demasiado bien llego a mi nariz haciéndome abrir los ojos de inmediato y encontrándome con ella.

Su pelo estaba revuelto y sus ojos hinchados me mostraban la determinación que tenía en aquellos momentos, su brazo sujetaba al otro y su camisón estaba arrugado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, todas mis ganas de hablar se volvió a convertir en ira cuando la vi delante mía, todo el dolor volvió a salir a flote y mi orgullo volvió a salir.

- Antes de que digas nada, necesito hablar contigo.-dijo ella decida con voz segura.

- ¿Te duele algo?-dije frío y distante, pude notar el cambio en su expresión, pero en seguida volvió a mostrarse segura.

- No.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No.

- ¿Alguna razón médica?

- No.

- Entonces, creo que no tenemos nada que hablar.-dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la ventana para intentar calmarme algo.

- Te equivocas, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, y si me dejas te las explicare, solo cinco minutos.

- No.

- Edward…

- Doctor Cullen.-rectifique sin girarme a mirarla, ella tardo varios segundos en volver a hablar.

- Déjame explicarte, y ya solo volveremos a hablar cuando firmemos el cambio de nombre de nuestra hija.

- ¿Ahora es nuestra hija?-dije dolido volviéndome y encontrándome con su mirada

- Siempre lo fue.-dijo ella segura.-Quiero explicarte porque me fui, porque te deje así, porque no pude quedarme…

- Esta más que claro…

- No, no lo está.-dijo ella levantándose torpemente.-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, fue mi sueño hecho realidad, íbamos a ser padres, tu y yo, lo que siempre estaba esperando, tu y yo juntos…pero entonces ella escucho como me decía el médico que estaba embarazada, a la salida de la clínica me espero con un cuchillo, me dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser, que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no fuera, porque tú eras para ella, y si para ello nos tenía que eliminar a los dos, lo haría…

- ¿Por qué no acudiste a mi?-le reproche.-Yo te hubiera ayudado…

- Te ibas a casar con ella.-dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo te lo crees que me lo tome?

- Pero eso fue antes de…

- Y, ¿yo lo sabía?, ella me amenazo, pensé en acudir a Charlie y a Emmett, pero me llevo una carta con una invitación a una boda, me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti, y que haría todo lo posible quitándonos de en medio, me enseño una pistola y me dijo que me largara de allí sino quería perder a mi hijo.-sus lágrimas caían por su cara.- No me lo pensé en aquel momento, no vi más opciones y no quería pensar en perder a algo que era fruto nuestro, que siempre tendría. Rosalie me encontró en el aeropuerto y desde entonces me cuido. Sé que me equivoque, ahora lo sé, pero era joven y me equivoque. No te pido que me perdones, no puedo pedirte eso, tan solo te pido que no me quites a algo que me da la vida, que hace levantarme cada mañana, entiendo que me odies pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso. Solo para que lo sepas, no he amado a nadie ni he estado con nadie que no seas tú, fui capaz de creer a Tanya, pero sabía que era capaz de hacerlo y siempre la habías creído a ella, en toda y cada una de las ocasiones que habías tenido que elegir, ¿Qué iba a cambiar, Edward? Solo decidí salvar la vida a mi bebe. Ahora solo te pido que no me lo quites.

- Swann, es mía…

- Y mía también…la amo más que a mi vida, no te pido que me perdones, ni que siquiera entiendas porque me marche, pero no vi otra opción, tenía el corazón roto y solo busque poder tener algo de ti para siempre, siempre te he amado, y no pido que me ames, tan solo pido que no me lo quites.

La mire a los ojos, viendo el sufrimiento reflejado en sus ojos. No iba a quitarle a Renesme, pero no podía tampoco decírselo y no lo entendía, quería decírselo, quería que ella se quedara tranquila pero no podía decírselo.

- Edward, lo siento.

- Lo vas a sentir.-dije con todo mi resentimiento.-Vas a sufrir…tanto como yo.

- ¿Te crees que no he sufrido? Estas muy equivocado…no he tenido una buena vida, pero siempre, siempre he cuidado de ella, no me la puedes quitar.

- Se te han acabado los cinco minutos, ahora si me permites sal de mi despacho.

Ella me miro a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, tan solo camino lentamente hacía la puerta.

- Te quiero, te he querido siempre Edward, espero que algún día puedas entender que lo hice por salvarla a ella y no por egoísmo.

Salió del despacho, justo en el momento que la puerta se cerró suspire nuevamente y me deje caer en el despacho mientras las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Era un estúpido y lo sabía, yo no había hablado, era mi orgullo el que había hablado, pero ella había sufrido más que yo aún…

- ¡BELLA!-el grito desesperado de mi padre llego desde la puerta.

Salí sin pensármelo y ahí la vi tirada, blanca en el suelo inconsciente mientras todo el mundo se movía rápido, ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capitulo...espero que os haya gustado??espero vuestra opinión...y espero poder subir el siguiente cuanto antes...

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios en el capitulo pasado, espero vuestra respuesta ahora, q os ha parecido el capi?? Se que Eddie se pasa mucho con nuestra pobre Bella, pero a veces las personas actuamos desde el orgullo y quería dar a Eddie, siempre intento darle, el aspecto más humano, con todos los detalles posibles...espero vuestros comentarios, asi q dadle al go!!

Muchos besos a todos mis fieles lectors...

**afrokd**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: Consecuencias de malas o buenas decisiones…**_

**Rosalie POV**

Me encontraba de nuevo sentada en esa sala del hospital con Emmett agarrando mi mano con fuerza, intentando ser fuerte para evitar que Charlie se hundiera, pero es lo que estaba haciendo yo, a cada segundo más pensaba que mi amiga no saldría de esta y sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Bella estaba en el quirófano con una fuerte hemorragia interna fruto del estrés seguramente, Edward no estaba en aquella sala, pero algo me decía que teníamos que ir a buscarlo antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, antes de que él también se hiciese daño y es que a cada momento más me daba cuenta de que una de las peores cosas que podíamos tener todos era orgullo.

Suspire fuerte, haciendo que Emmett me mirará con esa mirada profunda que no podía ocultarle nada, pero Emmett y yo tampoco estábamos siendo razonables…

- Debemos buscar a Edward.-dije flojito.

Sabía que Emmett quería mucho a los dos, él era el hermano mayor para los dos, y nunca se había cansado de cuidarlos a ambos, pero también sabía que Emmett odiaba que Edward hiciese esas cosas que no entendíamos nadie, que no éramos capaces de entender.

- Sé donde podemos encontrarlo…

Nos levantamos, pidiéndole a Alice que no dejara a Charlie solo nunca y que nos mantuviera informados de cualquier cosa. Mientras, salíamos agarrados de la mano del hospital para montarnos en el Jeep, como siempre me abrió la puerta y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, Emmett era el mejor de los hombres, y en tan solo dos semanas con papeles en mano sería mi hombre, pero su corazón no era mío y era una de las cosas que más me dolían.

"…

_No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, no sabría decir el tiempo que me tire tirada llorando hasta que sus brazos me rodearon, mientras susurraba mi nombre con delicadeza y desesperación, a cada momento y a cada segundo, su cara se iba haciendo más clara en mi mente y mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar, mientras él me quitaba el pelo de mi cara y me acariciaba suavemente. Sentía sus lágrimas caer sobre mi pecho y apretarme fuerte con él, su ruego de que me quedara junto a él, pero había algo que no me dejaba reaccionar, había algo que no me dejaba quedarme con él, poco a poco el letargo de mi mente se iba reduciendo, y me iba despejando todo lo que había sucedido, una llamada a mi teléfono y esa desesperación de perder todo lo que ahora tenía me habían hecho hacerlo, cogí unas tijeras y decidí hacerlo…_

_- Rose, Rosalie, reacciona.-me decía su voz._

_Lentamente, levante mi mano y acaricie su cara, el suspiro y me hizo jurar que estaba bien. Me levanto con delicadeza del suelo, en algún momento de mi trance, el había conseguido que saliera…_

_Me desperté, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, intente removerme, pero algo hacía que no me dejara ni siquiera moverme, me tenía aprisionada, abrí los ojos teniendo que cerrarlos al momento, la luz me hacía daño, pero podía asegurar que sus brazos me tenían fuertemente sujeta, me gire y entonces lo pude ver, dormía a mi lado, con una paz que era increíble sin dejar que me escapara, pero no me quería escapar, quería que me protegiera, quería que me quisiera, quería que me amará…quería un imposible. Mi mano rozo su mejilla haciendo que el arrugara un poco su expresión y abriendo los ojos para taladrarme con su mirada de preocupación, pero al momento sentí como cambiaba esa mirada por una de alivio y tranquilidad, mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa._

_- No te vas a alejar de mi, te vas a casar conmigo así te tenga que arrastrar a ese altar, y vamos a olvidarnos de los malos momentos y de los malos recuerdos.-dijo Emmett, antes de estampar su boca en la mía, haciendo que nuestros labios se movieran en una perfecta sincronización y en una perfecta armonía, y dejándome una sensación de que por una vez en la vida había encontrado a ese hombre con el que lo podía pasar todo, que nunca me abandonaría, pero la realidad nunca era así…"_

- En realidad, creo que me gustas más morena y con el pelo corto.-dijo Emmett atrapando un mechón de mi cabellera, haciéndome reír.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte.

- Al prado de Bella y Edward.-dijo Emmett.-Algo me dice que Edward esta allí, a pesar de la tormenta que está cayendo.

Mire por donde Emmett giro el Jeep que no tenía ningún problema en caminar entre el barro, por un momento pensé que Emmett se estaba equivocando hasta que vi el volvo de Edward en medio del camino, que nos impedía seguir con el Jeep, así que lo mire esperando que decidiera que deberíamos de hacer.

- Espérate aquí, iré yo.-dijo el seguro.

- No, voy contigo, tu solo eres capaz de matarlo.-dije segura de mi misma.

- Te puedes ensuciar…

**Emmett POV**

Caminaba detrás de Rosalie, totalmente cabreado, pero debía reconocer que Rosalie lleva en algo razón, como yo solo encontrara con Edward podía asegurar que se llevaba una buena tunda, ¿Cómo una persona puede llegar a ser tan orgullosa como él? Rosalie se giro para mirarme preocupada, yo solo le sonreí levemente para que ella me mirara aún más suspicaz y siguió caminando hacia delante.

Sin querer mis ojos cayeron en el cabello de Rosalie que estaba totalmente empapado mientras que caía por su espalda las gotas, y sus pantalones vaqueros ahora completamente empapados y apegados a ese culo que cada vez que lo veía me ponían malo, bufé. Rosalie se volvió a girar para mirarme pero no me dijo nada, seguramente que pensó que era por lo de Edward, pero no, era de frustración, sentía algo demasiado fuerte por esa mujer que caminaba delante de mí, prueba de ello era que me iba a casar, algo de lo que extrañamente no me había arrepentido. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Bella, ¿te has enamorado de ella? Me había preguntado hace apenas unos días, y sabía que no le había podido responder, porque no sabía si realmente estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

Rosalie se paro y yo me acerque a ella, en medio del prado al lado de una piedra se encontraba Edward, acariciando algo en la piedra. Su imagen me derrumbo, no podía negar que la amaba más allá de lo que todos pudiéramos imaginar. Rosalie decidió caminar hacía él…

- Edward.-dijo ella con delicadeza.

Edward no reacciono, solo estaba allí sollozando, totalmente empapado.

- Edward, vamos.-dijo ella intentando levantarlo, pero él no se movió.

- Bella te necesita…

- No. NO…NO…NO…-los gritos de Edward me hicieron acercarme, estaba destrozado.

- Vamos Edward, Bella necesita verte ahí cuando salga.-dije con seriedad.

- ¿Para qué?-dijo el levantando la mirada.

- Para que hables con ella, para que sueltes todo lo que tienes ahí…

- Volveré a fallarle…

- No lo harás, Edward, Bella hizo todo eso por salvar a su hija, en todo momento ha luchado por sacarla adelante, la ha amado con todo su corazón, y siempre le ha hablado de ti, desde que era un bebe.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Edward la miraba sorprendido.-Le contaba historias de cuando erais chicos, lo guapo y listo que era su padre, y lo bien que siempre trataba a todo el mundo. Ella ha sufrido tanto como tú, pero no es justo que os hagáis sufrir más, ella va a despertar de esa operación y tú tienes que estar ahí para explicar todo. No la pierdas.

Edward estiro los brazos y abrazo a Rosalie llorando en su vientre, llorando como solo un hombre que pierde a esa persona que quiere puede hacerlo.

-Cuando me encontré a Bella, estaba en el aeropuerto llorando como tu ahora mismo, no hay necesidad de sufrir más, tenéis dos hijos maravillosos.-la voz de Rosalie se fue difuminando conforme más se fue emocionando, y era mi futura mujer.

**Alice POV**

Seguía sin haber noticias de Bella, sabíamos que ya había salido de la sala de operación y que estaba en el postoperatorio pero no nos podían decir nada hasta que ella no hubiera demostrado. Tenía una mano de Charlie entrelazada por la mía desde hace horas, no nos habíamos movido de las sillas.

Tampoco tenía noticias de Emmett y Rosalie, esperaban que hubieran encontrado a Edward y que siguiera vivo después de la tunda que le habría pegado Emmett, pero realmente no se sentía mal por ese hecho, Edward se lo merecía.

Un café apareció justo delante de mi vista haciéndome reaccionar, con una sonrisa Jasper me ofrecía ese café a lo que yo sonreí, el se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio la cara quitándome el pelo de la cara y poniéndomelo detrás de la oreja. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara, mientras sus ojos me daban una tranquilidad necesaria para poder seguir adelante, para poder ayudar a Charlie.

- Ella está bien.-dijo Jasper con seguridad y yo no lo dude.-Dice que no la vas a arrastrar de compras durante una buena temporada.

- ¿La has visto?-dije y el solo me asintió, entonces me reí, a la vez que de mi cara salían lágrimas de felicidad.

Charlie se movió a mi lado para acercarse a mi padre que venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una bata verde, seguramente para que entrara a ver a Bella, yo no me moví, sabía perfectamente que ese no era mi sitio.

- Pues de ir de boda no se libra.-dije riéndome, feliz.

- Eres la única persona que conozco que eres capaz de reír y llorar a la vez, ¿lo sabías?

- Me lo dicen bastante a menudo.- la sonrisa se extendía por mi cara.

- La verdad, es que me pregunto cómo va a terminar todo esto…lo de Bella y Edward, lo de Emmett y Rosalie…

- Todo es demasiado lioso, se quieren y todo se complica.-dije bebiendo un trago después.-Desde chicos yo tenía claro que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero en el instituto las cosas cambiaron demasiado, Edward se convirtió en el típico chico guapo por el que todas las niñas babeaban y empezó a darse cuenta de que podía tener a Bella sin tener que renunciar a los placeres mundanos, o creyó que no era merecedor del amor de Bella.-suspiré.-La verdad es que en esta historia como en todas no hay ni buenos ni malos…

- Y, entre medias, nunca hubo nadie para ti…-me pregunto dentro de la afirmación, con sorpresa me volví y fije mi mirada en él.

- Siempre hay alguien que te interesa y a la que tú te interesas, pero hay veces que esas personas no son para ti, y prefieres esperar a esa persona que es la indicada para ti.-dije intentando demostrarle con mi mirada que él era esa persona.-Aunque esa persona que tú crees que es la indicada no sepa que eres tú o no te tome como…

Unos sus dedos se poso con cuidado y delicadeza encima de mis labios, mientras Jasper intentaba decirme muchas cosas más con la mirada…

- No puedo ofrecer nada…

**Jasper POV**

La mire directamente a esos ojos marrones, que tanta sinceridad siempre mostraban y a la que siempre había huido, cuando entendí lo que Bella me había dicho una de las mañanas que me había pasado a verla…

"…

_Mire a Bella que estaba acostada con un viejo libro entre sus manos y con un aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor que hasta me dio miedo de interrumpirla por lo que decidí quedarme en la puerta. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla levantar la mirada._

_- ¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta?-me pregunto suave, sin elevar la voz._

_- No quería interrumpir…_

_- No te preocupes entre Cumbres Borrascosas y yo hay una relación demasiado especial, como para que una leve infidelidad se la tome a mal.-cerro su libro y lo dejo a un lado de la cama.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Viene a ver como seguías…_

_- Bien, creo que soy la enferma más cuidada de todo el hospital.-su voz se notaba hoy más alegre pero en ausencia de Charlie o de Nessie rara era la ocasión en la que se le veía sonreír.-Pero tú no has venido a solo eso…¿Alice?_

_- ¿Qué pasa con Alice?-dije intentando escaparme de las arenas movedizas._

_- Intentas evitarla o, por lo menos, no quedarte a solas con ella…Aunque eso no quiera decir que no te preocupes por ella ni la observes desde la distancia, que te da algo de seguridad…_

_- No puedo ofrecerle nada, no tengo nada.-dije mirándola._

_- No consta con lo que puedes ofrecer o no puedes ofrecer, sino que consta en lo que ella quiere de ti, y ella te quiere a ti, no a lo que tengas.-dijo serena.- Ella siempre ha sido muy especial, siempre esperando a ese hombre y aunque no haya pasado nada aún entre vosotros, ten en cuenta que no se va a dar por vencida por mucho que quieras, por mucho que te alejes. Es de ideas fijas y cuando sabe lo que quiere, lucha por ello._

_La mire, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho y pude ver que llevaba mucha razón en ello, pero ella se merecía algo mejor._

_- Ella puede ser tu luz en la vida, la que te saque de esa oscuridad que te envuelve.-dijo Bella.- Cuídala porque vale lo que no está escrito…_

…"

…Cuando vi a Bella segundos antes, me había decidido de no dejar pasar una oportunidad para ser feliz, y para poder volver a ser yo, para ser esa persona que era antes de todo esto…

- No puedo ofrecer nada, no soy nada.-dije mirándola a lo que sentí como ella me miraba con mucha intensidad.

- No hace falta que me des nada.-su mano llego a mi cara.-Te esperare si ello te hace sentirte mejor, tengo tiempo.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón volviera a latir, en mi cara se dibujo la misma sonrisa que ella tenía en su cara y cogí su cara con decisión, mientras ella empezaba de nuevo a llorar, esperaba que fuera de alegría, mientras poco a poco me iba acercando a ella esperando que se separará o hiciera algo para pararme. Observe como Alice se mojaba sus labios y cerraba los ojos, no había nada que me impidiera ya hacer lo que tanto deseaba, aquello que deseaba desde hace muchos meses, desde aquel día que la conocí peleándose con su hermano y rodeada de niños…

- Chicos, Bella se encuentra bien…

**Esme POV**

Sabía que mis hijos no podían hacer nada por la vía fácil, y lo supe desde el primer momento en el que vi a Bella y Edward en la guardería, siempre había sentido algo por ella y el que todos lo supiéramos no era algo que hubiera hecho que Edward también lo hubiera visto, sino que todo lo contrario.

Estaba sentada viendo a mis dos nietos jugar en el jardín y con el corazón en un puño y el teléfono en la mano esperando una llamada por parte de Carlisle para saber que había sido de Bella, y también de Emmett o Alice diciéndome donde se encontraba Edward y como se encontraba.

El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que me sobresaltara y que saliera corriendo hacia la puerta mientras que los niños me miraban extrañados. La gran figura de Jacob me abrazo con fuerza, la verdad es que me alegraba de que estuviera aquí porque así podía ayudarme a cuidar de los niños o quizás pudiera quedarse con ella mientras que yo me acercaba, me gustaba que al fin hubieran llegado un medio acuerdo con Edward para decírselo al pequeño Eddie y para que pudiera estar con ambos.

- ¿Sabes algo?-dije preocupada.

- No, todavía no me ha llamado nadie. ¿Dónde está Edward?

- ¿Edward? No lo sabemos…se fue corriendo…

- La verdad es que no lo entiendo, o entiendo que han tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas durante su camino, pero todos teníamos tan claro lo que había.-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa triste en su cara.- Siempre han sabido salir para adelante, confío que ahora también lo haga.-Me rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Vete para el hospital, Esme, que yo ya me encargo de estos…

Lo vi salir al jardín trasero y los chillidos de mis nietos se podían escuchar perfectamente, así como su risa.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía otra vez con ese cansancio típico de los calmantes, pero no me sentía angustiada como antes, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y sabía que cuando abriera los ojos no tenía que esperar a nadie, porque nuestras cuentas estaban saldadas, no esperaría que del cielo cayeran milagros, porque eso es lo que sería solucionar las cosas. Tenía claro que tenía que seguir luchando por mí y por mi hija y por todo aquello que teníamos, por mi familia y por mi bien.

No podía negar lo mucho que amaba a Edward, que lo amaría toda mi vida y de una manera que dolía demasiado para ambos, que era demasiado duro, pero no podía seguir jugando al gato y al ratón. Era el padre de mi hija y es como lo iba a ver a partir de ahora, no como cualquier otra cosa…

Abrí mis ojos en medio de aquella sala blanca, lo único podía recordar era que me habían abandonado las fuerzas, así que conociéndome y sabiendo que sala era esa seguramente me hubieran tenido que operar.

- Hola de nuevo.-dijo alguien a mí alrededor, no me hacía falta mirarlo para saber quién era.

- Hola Jasper.-dije con voz ronca por la anestesia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Echa una mierda, por lo menos esto me servirá para no tener que ir de compras en una buena temporada.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Alice va a encontrar una manera de que puedas ir.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo has decidido ya?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Apiadate de mi, estoy malita.

- ¡Como si eso te impidiera dar guerra!-dijo riéndose.-Prefiero que te enteres de las alegrías por otro lado…Bella, ¿y ahora qué?

- No lo sé Jasper, no lo sé.

Jasper se acerco y me dio un suave beso en la frente, y me miro transmitiéndome toda la tranquilidad que podía, me había hecho muy buen amigo de él, era fácil porque era un persona muy cercana cuando te dejaba acércate a él y había visto como calmaba a Alice en más de una ocasión, cosa que hasta entonces creí que era imposible.

- Bella, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que cuando necesites algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

Solo asentí mientras intentaba que no ponerme a llorar, sabía que no me podía volver a ir de Forks, que no podía volver a huir. Iba a ser valiente.

- Me marcho antes de que vengan a echarme y tenga que utilizar mis artes de seducción para evitar la bronca.-me reí y él me acompaño antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

**Rosalie POV**

Me encontraba delante del espejo del cuarto de baño mirándome con aquel pelo negro corto, como me había dicho Bella cuando me vio, quizás eso significara el comienzo de una nueva etapa, pero era algo de lo que yo no estaba segura, tenía un mar de dudas a mi alrededor. Por un lado, estaba Bella que acababa de salir de una operación, me había planteado irme sin dejar rastro, pero sabía que yo ya no podía vivir sin ella, que era para mi hermana, era mi familia...tampoco podía hacérselo a Charlie que me había acogido en su casa como alguien de su familia…Nessie era mi niña consentida…y, por último, pero no menos importante estaba el, que era mi flotador para seguir a flote, Emmett.

- Rose, ¿te queda mucho?-pregunto con su voz potente desde el otro lado.

- No, Emmett, pasa si quieres.-dije y sentí como al momento entro en el baño sin camiseta y luciendo músculos.

Mi mirada viajo por todo su torso, para nada disimulada pero es que me había pillado con la guardia totalmente baja. Sentí su risa y esa sonrisa socarrona que se le formaba de engreído…me maldije por dentro, había aumentado aún más su ego.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme si quieres?

Sentí como toda mi cara se cambiaba de color al instante y el volvía a reír como antes…

- No ves que ya estoy duchada…

- Entonces, me vas a dejar ducharme a mi solo…

- Exacto.-dije volviendo para salir del baño antes de salirme del baño.

Un brazo fuerte tiro de mi con fuerza y lo último que supe es que Emmett me estaba besando con una pasión desatada, jamás en la vida me habían besado así, y él era único en eso, como en muchas cosas más. Sus manos se quedaron enlazadas en mi cintura, sin bajar o subir. Mientras que yo ponía mis manos en su pecho, arrepintiéndome al momento de sentir su pecho duro y fuerte…dios, me estaba volviendo loca. Poco a poco, se alejo de mí…mientras yo aún seguía reprimiendo un gemido en mi interior…

- ¿Te apuntas a una ducha?

- No, no has sido tan bueno como para eso.

- Mentirosa.-dijo el soltándome, y me gire para salir de allí cuanto antes, mientras que el se desvestía y me dejaba ver su culo en calzoncillos.

Maldita sea, sal de ahí cuanto antes, aunque juro que esta se la cobraba yo…como que era Rosalie Hale.

…_Unas semanas después…_

**Edward POV**

Llevaba varios minutos sentado allí, pensando si era mejor entrar o no, llevaba semanas evitando a Bella o Bella evitándome a mí, había pasado tantas noches al lado de ella, sin atreverme a quedarme para hablar con ella. Me había llegado hace poco la solicitud del abogado de Bella, para que Renesme llevara mi apellido, lo había hecho, no me había sorprendido, yo sabía qué clase de persona era.

Respire hondo y decidí salir del coche, avance con lo poco que me quedaba de decisión y mira la puerta de mi casa, pensando que casi lo mejor era volver después, pero sentí como la puerta se abrió y mi padre me miro como mucho cariño.

- Pasa, Edward, las mujeres están en el salón. Alice, Rose y tu madre querían hablar contigo…

- Por eso estoy aquí.-dije mirándolo, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Avance, con paso titubeante hasta la entrada del salón, allí estaba Alice dando órdenes y mi Bella quejándose, parecía que habíamos vuelto unos años atrás en el tiempo. Mi sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara.

- Cuando se dé la vuelta, procura no caerte…-dijo Rosalie a mi lado con una sonrisa.

- Sigue todo adelante, ¿no?-pregunte sabiendo que Emmett no iba a dejarla escapar.

- Eso parece, estoy esperando a que Emmett se dé cuenta de que no es bueno casarse con una mujer de la que no está enamorado, el se merece alguien que le quiera.-dijo Rose con una mirada vidriosa, Emmett tenía suerte de haber conseguido a Rose, solo esperaba que no la perdiera.

- Y, ¿tú no lo quieres?

- No es que no lo quiera, pero él se merece amar también a esa persona…

- No estoy yo tan seguro de que el no siente nada por ti, Rose.-dije sinceramente.

Ella solo me sonrió, mientras que escuchaba a Bella volver a quejarse, seguía encima de la mesa subida por petición de Alice. Entonces, vi como Alice miro hacía a mí con una cara que era muy difícil de descifrar, pero deje de prestar atención, cuando Bella me miro con esos ojos chocolate, su expresión era de sorpresa, pero no vi para mi alivio odio, aunque si tristeza.

- Bella…estas….estas…hermosa.-dije aún intentando recordar algo más.

- Edward...-dijo ella, volviéndose a mirar a Alice un momento después.-Alice, ¿has terminado?

- Bella…

- ¿Has terminado?-repitió ella.

- Si…

- Entonces voy a cambiarme…

La vi caminar hacía fuera del salón y sentí sus pasos por las escaleras, le había hecho más daño del que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, lo podía haber visto en esa mirada triste y en esa manera de escaparse del salón. Me maldije una y otra vez, porque tuve que hacer todo aquello…

- La perdí.-dije para mí mismo.

Rosalie apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió…

- Bella, es de sentimientos fijos, quizás y solo quizás arreglaría algo que le abrieras tu corazón, y ella podría reconstruir su corazón.-dijo Rosalie.

- Ella debe de odiarme…

- Ella es tonta hasta para eso, te sigue amando, pero nuevamente has roto su corazón, hermano listo y querido.-dijo Alice mirándome.-Ahora, tira y cámbiate.-me ordeno.

- Si, señora.-dije haciendo un saludo militar.

Sube lentamente por las escaleras, a cada escalón que subía más pronto quería salir corriendo, camine lentamente hasta la que en algún momento de mi vida fue mi habitación. Un sollozo llego a mis oídos y me volví a mirar de quién se trataba, decidí no abrir la puerta…sabía de quién venían, era de Bella…Rosalie y Alice llevaban razón, camine dos pasos y entonces comprendí una gran verdad, todo era por mi culpa, Bella estaba sollozando por mi culpa y no podía dejarla así, se iba a terminar consumiendo tal y como yo me estaba consumiendo cada día de estos meses. Me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y ella levanto su cara de la almohada, aún llevaba el vestido puesto y sus ojos se encontraban muy hinchados mientras que su cara reflejaba la expresión de verme en la puerta. Camine y la abrace con todas mis ganas y ella se resistió, aunque finalmente se rindió y me dejo abrazarla empezando ella a llorar nuevamente, y yo empecé a llorar con ella, sabía que todo era mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sabido escucharla en su momento.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando y sus manos fueron perdiendo fuerzas, sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban y ella esta calmada en mis brazos, se había quedado dormida, pero yo no quería soltarla, yo no quería que ella me soltara, no quería hundirme. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Esme apareció en ella, que me miro con ese cariño que siempre tenía en sus ojos, sin que ella dijera nada, comprendí que debía de soltarla. Con cuidado me deslice así afuera de la cama, ella se acurruco en la almohada.

- Te amo.-susurre justo antes de darle un beso en su frente.

- Nunca está todo perdido.-dijo Esme mirándome.- Recuérdalo siempre.

* * *

_**Bueno, más de uno me matareís por el final que he puesto, pero bueno, así se os queda con la intriga, como prometí he vuelto a actualizar y pronto, aquí os dejado un nuevo capitulo que os resuelve espero algunas de las dudas del anterior y claro esta que os dejara otras, bueno solo deciros que no todo va a ser tan fácil para Edward con Bella como antes...va a tener que currarselo un poco para que ella vuelva a confiar...**_

_**Y bueno,...el siguiente episodio, os adelanto q nos vamos de boda!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestro comentarios y espero q volvaís a dadle al go para tener a esta autora contenta, y tener a autoras contentas quiere decir autora con motivaciones y que actualizan más pronto...**_

_**Un besazo muy fuerte, y gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios, mis fieles lectors...**_

**Afrokd**


	16. Chapter 16

Recomendación de la autora: Para este capitulo poneos música lenta y romántica, os gustara mucho más...

_**Capitulo 16: Nos vamos de boda…**_

**Emmett POV**

Pare justo delante de las escaleras de mi piso, mientras mi respiración se normalizaba y mis nervios se calmaban, cada día necesitaba correr más para conseguir calmarme, estaba nervioso y ansioso mientras el día de la boda cada vez parecía más cerca tanto como que estábamos en él, subí las escaleras lentamente y con cansancio, apenas eran las seis y media, pero no podía dormir debido a las malas sensaciones que tenía.

Sin hacer apenas ruido camine hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación, porque ahora era nuestra habitación. La vi dormida aún, con su pelo moreno y corto revoloteando alrededor de la almohada donde tenía su cabeza, tenía esa paz que me encantaba en ella, que era de las cosas que el día en el que la vi más me gustaron y que quería devolverle. Camine al baño y me di una ducha, que al paso que iba seguramente sería fría… ¿Cómo me podía revolucionar Rosalie de aquella manera aún estando dormida?

Me lie una toalla a la cintura y salí al dormitorio, Rosalie seguía aún profundamente dormida. Me acerque y le di un beso suave en la frente y ella arrugo su cara como una niña chica, lo cual me dio mucha ternura. Le volví a dar otro beso y ella arrugo su nariz como las niñas chicas, me reí ante ello.

- Rose, cariño, despiértate.-dije suavemente.-Hoy es el día en el que Alice te va secuestrar.

- ¿por q…?-ella paro y dio un bostezo, a lo que yo me volví a reír.

- Porque nos casamos, cariño.-dije riéndome.

- Emmett, sálvame.-dijo Rosalie.-Alice está loca.

- Hola Alice, como ves Rose sigue dormida…-dije visiblemente divertido, de cómo ella boto de la cama.

- Emmett.-dijo ella dando un golpe en cuanto reacciono y escucho mi risa.-No es justo, sabes ahora mismo voy a…

Mis manos viajaron solas a su cintura, mientras ella se tiraba encima de mí para pegarme, me dio dos puñetazos en el pecho, antes de que nuestras miradas conectasen, y nuestros labios casi automáticamente se juntaron con una presión y una pasión desenfrenada. Una de mis manos viajó a su cabello, mientras que ella deslizaba sus manos en delicadas caricias por mi pecho, volviéndome loco como nunca nadie lo había conseguido hacer con un solo beso. Poco a poco fuimos rodando en la cama hasta que conseguí que ella quedase debajo de mi, ella enlazo sus brazos en mi cuello mientras yo la agarraba de nuevo a mi cintura y la apretaba aún más fuerte hacía a mí.

Un gemido se escapo de su garganta, haciendo aún que me excitara más si eso era ya posible, el beso se volvió ya totalmente loco donde ambos intentábamos mandar. Su mano viajo a mi espalda, clavándome levemente las uñas, me estaba volviendo loco, y todavía tenía el pijama puesto, ese pijama decente que esperaba que tirara a la basura después del día de la boda.

Poco a poco fui terminando ese beso, para pasar a su cuello y volver a escuchar otra vez los gemidos, que me volvían cada vez más loco. Su cuello tenía un sabor especial que no me permitía dejar de saborearla, poco a poco baje un poco más hasta su clavícula, dios como me moría por bajar un poco más, por avanzar un poco más, pero sabía que eso no estaría bien, debía de aguantar un poco más, quería que fuera especial para ella, necesitaba ganarme su corazón, tal y como ella tenía el mío.

Me separe un poco de ella y me quede mirándola, mientras que ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados una pícara sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, al momento abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miro con esa mirada cargada de deseo y de lujuria, haciendo que temblara de anticipación y de deseo.

- A la mierda lo correcto.-dije antes de que ella se riera y volviera a besarme igual que antes, con la única diferencia de que ahora era ella la que llevaba las riendas de aquel beso.

Me sentía en el paraíso, una mano se deslizo por debajo de su blusa dejándome tocar la piel de su espalda mientras ella se apretaba todavía más a mí. Me debía recordar, que debía de ir a su ritmo y no al mío. Poco a poco fui arrugando su blusa, cada vez más arriba, mientras ella se separaba lo justo de mí para permitirme deslizar la prenda fuera de su cuerpo. Tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, cada curva, cada centímetro de su piel era pecado, era un infierno…y yo deseaba más que nunca ir al infierno.

¡DING! ¡DONG!

El timbre resonó en mi cabeza, seguí besando a Rosalie, volvimos a sentir el ruido del timbre y nos dejamos llevar. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero decidí que no me importaba quién fuera, entonces fue cuando sentí esos golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

- Chicos, se que estáis ahí.-dijo aquella inconfundible voz.

Y es que ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa…

**Rosalie POV**

- Te odio, Alice.-dije en el momento que Emmett se separo de mi, con la misma mirada frustrada.

Me levante de la cama con mala cara, joder, con el buen despertar que había tenido y entonces me fije en Emmett que en nuestro achuchón perdió la toalla del baño y estaba como Dios lo había traído al mundo, y me sonroje furiosamente, madre mía. ¡Que hombre! Salí de la cama rápidamente mientras él se reía de mi cara, ¿es que no tenía vergüenza? Cogí mi blusa y me la puse rápidamente, corriendo le abrí a Alice que seguía dando golpes en la puerta.

Alice me miro de arriba abajo y esbozo una pícara sonrisa. Mientras, mis mejillas volvían a sonrojarse y Alice esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, con una pequeña risita escapándose de sus labios, sabía que estaba controlándose.

- ¿Emmett?-dijo ella.

- Cambiándose.-dije al momento, dándome cuenta de mi error.

- Si molestaba, a verme lo dicho y os hubiera dejado más tiempo para convenceros que es bueno casaros.-dijo Alice, la mire y ella me señalo mi camiseta, en seguida me mire, y me di cuenta de mi error, estaba al revés.

- Creo que te lo hubiéramos agradecido Alice, eres tan oportuna.-dijo Emmett saliendo del cuarto mientras se ponía una camiseta negra apegada…

Tuve que acordarme de respirar y de que Alice estaba delante, dios sabe que me hubiera lanzado literalmente a por él.

- Me voy a duchar, mientras podéis desayunar tranquilos.-dije saliendo camino del cuarto de baño.

Al pasar por el lado de Emmett me dio una guantada en el culo, mientras yo daba un respingo y Alice se reía.

- Si quieres te acompaño…

- EMMETT.-grite, mientras escuchaba la risa de Alice y miraba la cara de inocente de Emmett.

- Rose, lo decía en serio.-me grito cuando estaba dentro de la ducha.

La ducha a este paso tendría que ser fría, maldito Emmett, maldito buen cuerpo de Emmett y maldita Alice por ser tan oportuna.

**Alice POV**

No podía para de reírme, mientras que Emmett hacía el desayuno para los tres y miraba de reojo cada dos por tres hacía el cuarto de baño, seguramente esperando a escuchar el sonido de la ducha para hablar.

- ¿Has preparado eso?-dijo Emmett mirándome y susurrándomelo.

- Si, lo prepare ayer con la ayuda de Bella. A Rosalie le va a encantar…

- ¡SHHHHH! Alice que te puede escuchar.-dijo Emmett nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso?-dije mirándolo.

- Ni te imaginas…

- ¿Seguro?

- Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo, bueno si, de que tu hermano es gilipollas.-dijo haciéndome reír.

- Tendrías que decírselo.-dije a lo que me miro interrogante.-Tendrías que decirle lo mucho que la quieres, le hace falta para hacerse sentir segura con todo esto…

- …pero como puede sentirse insegura, le demuestro a cada momento lo que siento por ella…

- A veces nos hace falta que nos lo digan hasta la saciedad.-dije mirándolo.

- Aceptare el consejo.-dijo Emmett riéndose.

- Ahora solo me quedan Bella y Edward.-dije en un suspiro.

- Eso va a requerir más tiempo…Bella está muy dolida y va a ser difícil que vuelva a confiar totalmente en Edward.-dijo Emmett.-Va a tener que conquistarla, que esforzarse.

- Algo que nunca ha hecho por ella.-dije yo también.-Mi hermano tiene que ganársela…

- Nunca mejor dicho.-dijo Emmett.-O sino, tenía que haber sido más listo y cuando le toco la lotería tenía que haberla aprovechado.

- Como tu…

- No, a mi no me ha tocado la lotería, yo vi el premio y he decidido secuestrarlo para mí durante toda la vida.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Dios, Emmett, estas enamorado.-dije sorprendida.

- ¿Lo dudabas?-dijo riéndose.-Alice, me caso en unas horas…

* * *

Mire a Emmett, con ese brillo en los ojos que sabía que no había visto desde hacía años, muchos años, desde que ella le rompió el corazón de la peor manera, se equivoco y confundió a una zorra con una buena chica y no fue el al único al que engaño. Emmett andaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras yo no podía ocultar mi sonrisa divertida y Emmett me miraba cada vez más ceñudo.

- ¿Divertida?-dijo riéndose Bella a mi lado.

- No sabes cuánto.-dije mirándola.-Acompaño yo a Rosalie un rato, ¿ok?

Ella solo me asintió, estaba intentando mostrarse radiantemente feliz por Emmett y Rosalie, por ella sobre todo que estaba demasiado dudosa con respecto a este matrimonio con Emmett, tenía miedo a que le dañaran el corazón. Mire su vestido azul medianoche, le quedaba perfecto, mi trabajo había sido una vez más perfecto. Esme se había esmerado maquillándola y peinándola y estaba más guapa que nunca, pero le fallaba ese brillo en los ojos que le hacía ser Bella. Le di un pequeño beso y ella me sonrió brevemente mientras se acercaba a Emmett que la aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo.

- Emmett…respirar…-escuche, mientras que Emmett se disculpaba.

Ese brillo en los ojos estaba totalmente carente de su mirada desde que había sucedido todo aquello con Edward, eran las personas a las que más quería y las que más se merecían ser felices y las circunstancias y ellos mismo con sus decisiones habían llegado a aquello.

Edward, era el otro punto en esa ecuación cuádruple, se había convertido en un zombie cuando no estaba Eddie espabilándolo o Nessie que lo adoraba…Veía a Bella entre las cortinas, en miradas furtivas y con ese dolor en sus ojos de saber que ha perdido lo más grande que había tenido. Se merecían ser felices, se merecían amarse y reconstruir esa familia.

**Jasper POV**

La vi andando cabizbaja conforme iba cruzando el pasillo, ni siquiera me había visto, se supone que tenía que estar alegre, histérica y poniendo a todos nerviosos, esa era como era ella cuando estaba feliz y con esa sonrisa que era tan característica de ella y que me llenaba de entusiasmo, sabía que no me había visto, y tenía ganas de tenerla hoy de nuevo entre mis brazos, ya que apenas la había podido disfrutar.

La agarre con delicadeza de su brazo y la metí en la puerta que estaba a mi derecha, ella no reacciono hasta que mis labios estaban sobre ella, haciendo que lo único que escuchara fuera su suspiro. Me agarre más firmemente a ella, no podía olvidar las palabras de hacía unos días, estaba decidida a acompañarme a enfrentar ese juicio, a estar conmigo y a no dejarme en ninguna ocasión.

- Te quiero.-me susurro en mis labios, dejándome en shock y paralizado mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos.

- No puedo…

- Jazz, no quiero que me digas nada, no quiero que te sientas comprometido a nada, solo quiero que sepas lo que siento.-dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios y escabullirse sutilmente de mis brazos.

En cuanto sentí como la puerta se volvía a cerrar busque un sillón donde sentarme, todo era demasiado intenso, pero no me sentía abrumado por ello, no me sentía abrumado por Alice y su sinceridad, sorprendido si porque yo todavía no me había parado a pensar que era lo que necesitaba o que era lo que sentía por ella. Pensé en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en su alegría desbordarte y en esos pequeños momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, en su fe en mi y en su confianza en mí. No me sentía abrumado por la intensidad de nuestros sentimientos, me sentía abrumado por todo lo que ella me había dado este tiempo y como me había aferrado tan inconscientemente a ella que no había pensado en que era mi ancla para no mantenerme a la deriva que era como estaba, era esa persona que me hacía saber donde estaba, quería que ella me quisiera, deseaba escuchar eso de su boca porque entonces después de tanto tiempo, quizás podría ser feliz.

Salí y me encontré en el pasillo al lado de la habitación de Rosalie a Edward sentado en un sillón con la cabeza reclinada hacía atrás, si pensaba hacerlo, si iba a hacerlo tenía que hacerlo bien desde el principio.

- Edward, estoy enamorado de Alice.-dije del sopetón y asimilando las palabras que habían salido de mi boca.

Una sonrisa se surco por su cara, mientras no abría aún sus ojos, estaba esperando a que siguiera, estaba esperando a que reuniera ese valor para poder seguir adelante, para poder continuar.

- Ella me quiere.-dije a modo de respuesta.

- Estas acojonado.-me dijo ahora abriéndome los ojos.-Estas acojonado porque no sabrás que hacer como llegues a perderla. Sinceramente, no la pierdas. Lucha por ella y confía en ella. Y amala todas las noches, las mañanas y a cada momento, demuéstrale todo lo que la quieres y todo lo que significa para ti.

Observe como Edward miro nuevamente el reloj y se levanto, lo mire mientras se ponía la chaqueta y volvía a mirar el reloj de mano. Mientras se colocaba perfecto.

- Y un consejo, no la enfades, ni dejes que se acerque ninguna mujer a ti durante un tiempo, suele ser muy posesiva.-dijo con una sonrisa que escondía algo más.- Y como en alguna ocasión vea que ella derrama alguna lágrima, Jasper, alguna lágrima, puedes estar despidiéndote de ella y de todo lo que ella significa.

- Papa, Papa.-dijeron los niños que venían corriendo peleándose seguramente.

- ¿Qué sucede Eddie?-dijo Edward agachándose para verlos.

- A que yo soy tu preferido.-dijo Eddie.

- No hay preferidos, os quiero a los dos.-dijo Edward riéndose.

- Pues vaya rollo.-dijo Eddie.- Así no podemos…

- No, no podemos.-dijo Nessie a su lado.

- ¿Qué planean esos?-dijo Alice cruzándose con ellos, mientras que yo le intentaba sonreír y ella no me miraba.

- No tengo ni idea.-dijo Edward.-Pero tendríamos que atarlos, para asegurarnos que no hacen ninguna de las suyas.

- Edward, ¿esas ojeras?-le pregunto Alice con ese tono de regaño y esa mirada de cariño.

- No duermo últimamente muy bien.-le respondió Edward con una sonrisa triste.

- Ed…

- Déjalo Alice.-dije yo, viendo como ella iba a empezar uno de sus sermones.

Ella se giro para encararme, pero a mitad cambio de movimiento y le puso rápidamente la corbata bien y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió rápidamente de allí, sabía que estaba dolida, muy dolida…

- No dejes que se imagine cosas que no son.-dijo Edward a mi lado.-Yo no supe resolver las cosas en su momento…

- Lo mire, y entonces, decidí ir a por ella. En el momento que Rosalie salía de la habitación, más bella de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, con una sonrisa espléndida en su cara, el velo lo tenía retirado de su cara. El vestido era perfecto para ella, era de seda y no era un blanco brillante, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era esa mirada que tenía cargada de emoción, era la perfecta novia, con sus nervios y con sus inseguridades.

- ¿Lista?-dijo Edward.-Por cierto, estas preciosa.

Ella solo le sonrió y volvió a mirarlo, mientras le enganchaba el brazo y él le sonrió también en respuesta, susurrándole que estuviera tranquila, que Emmett no se iba a escapar. Me reí cuando escuche, eso espero por parte de Rosalie.

Mire a mi duende que se estaba retocando la pintura de sus ojos y le cogí suavemente de la mano. Ella me miro sin entender nada, pero no se resistió a mi agarre ni se intento escabullir de mis brazos.

**Bella POV**

Realmente estaba nerviosa, nerviosa por la boda, nerviosa porque tenía que estar durante más de una hora al lado de Edward, nerviosa porque no sabía hacía donde iba y nerviosa porque desde hacía una semana tenía una impresión mala de todo esto, muy mala.

Emmett parecía un león enjaulado en ese traje que le queda fantástico y tocándose la corbata cada dos por tres, empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial y ambos entramos con total elegancia a la capilla donde todos estaban esperándonos, las caras de todos eran ansiosas. Mire a Kate y tenía una mirada de odio, Charlie una de orgullo y Carlisle y Esme nos miraban sonriendo y de manera cariñosa. Aparte mi mirada, últimamente me sentía mal cuando ellos me miraban, no sabía porque pero me encontraba incomoda.

Emmett parecía querer correr ya hacía el altar, esa impaciencia era tan típica de él que me daba por reír, estaba enamorado de mi amiga y ella de él, se merecían ser felices, y si alguien me hubiera dicho que ellos dos se iban a casar creo que no me lo hubiera creído. Y aquí estábamos, en su boda.

- No se arrepentirá, ¿verdad?-dijo Emmett al minuto de estar en el altar.

- No, Emmett, Rosalie entrara en seguida…-dije sin llegar a terminar, ya que Emmett no me estaba haciendo caso, la música había comenzado nuevamente, a los suaves acordes de la marcha nupcial, Emmett se tiro de los puños visiblemente nervioso, mientras yo compartía una sonrisa con mi padre.

Poco a poco dos cabecitas iban apareciendo por el pasillo tirando pétalos al suelo, mi pequeña iba con una sonrisa tímida en la cara y su cara más colorada de lo habitual, es algo que había heredado de mi, pero cuando enfoco su vista en nosotros vi que su sonrisa se ampliaba, al igual que Eddie que llevaba plasmada la misma sonrisa de su padre, de Edward, pero con la picardía descarada de Jacob, iba a ser un buen ejemplar el chico.

Mientras ellos se ponían a mi lado, después de darle un beso a Emmett cada uno en su lado, algo que fue bastante cómico porque él se agacho para recibirlos y ellos corriendo se tiraron a sus brazos sin pensarlo. Vi como Emmett tenía sus ojos cristalinos, estaba emocionado.

**Emmett POV**

- Estas muy guapo tío Emmett.-me dijo Nessie, después de darme un beso.

- Pelo la tía Rose esta mucho más buena.-dijo Eddie con esa sonrisa.

- La tía Rose es mía.-le dije antes de revolverle el pelo y que se fueran al lado de Bella, que les dijo donde estaba Alice esperándolos para que se sentarán.

Los acordes de la marcha nupcial empezaron a sonar más fuerte y volvía a fijar mi mirada en la puerta de la capilla, empecé a ver la falda de su vestido, que no era blanco reluciente era algo más apagado. Estaba suelto, ajustado a sus curvas marcando su espectacular figura, sus pelo rubio estaba suelto haciendo unos pequeños bucles y su rostro estaba cubierto por el velo, pero podía observar como su sonrisa iluminaba su cara, entonces todo lo demás desaparición, solamente la podía ver a ella y sonreír como un bobo, como un tonto enamorado, como ella me tenía.

Su mano temblaba cuando Edward la puso en la mía y me dijo algo así como que la cuidará, pero yo no podía atender a nada más que a la dueña de mi corazón, que a esa persona que lo había hecho revivir después de tantos años muerto, ella poco a poco lo había hecho despertar. Esto era una declaración de propiedad, necesitaba declarar mía y solo para mí. Vi como ella me apretaba la mano cuando estábamos acercándonos a los votos matrimoniales, creo que pensaba que me estaba olvidando de que estábamos en nuestra boda, ¿Cómo no iba a estar atento?

- Yo, Rosalie Hale, acepto en convertirme en tu esposa, para amarte y protegerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que el tiempo nos lo permita.-dijo Rosalie mientras ponía la alianza en mi dedo y me miraba a los ojos.

Sonreí y cogí la alianza que me daba Edward con una sonrisa, mientras que Bella a mi lado, disimulaba las lágrimas que le caían, pero respire profundamente sabía lo que me estaba jugando, sabía que tenía que aclararles muchas cosas y quería ese si quiero de corazón.

- Yo, Emmett, acepto convertirme en tu marido porque desde que apareciste en mi vida iluminaste mi vida rutinaria, dándole un nuevo sentido y una nueva esperanza porque…-la mire a sus ojos azules que me miraban vidriosos y perdí el hilo de cualquier cosa que pensaba decir.-…te amo.

Su sonrisa era vacilante y nerviosa, pero totalmente radiante. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, mostrando ese azul que me encantaba, que me hacían recordar la libertad que ya no quería si ella no estaba a mi lado, pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras todo lo demás de nuestro alrededor desaparecía y yo solo podía verla a ella, con su vestido blanco y emocionada. Mi mano viajo libremente a su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas, para apartar esa tristeza de su alma, para comenzar a hacerla feliz el resto de mis días.

Lentamente, me fui acercando a ella cerrando mis ojos, cerrándolos totalmente mientras con delicadeza y dulzura la besaba, con devoción y con amor, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que podía hacer por ella, porque la amaba hasta la última célula de su pueblo. Porque necesitaba que aunque discutiéramos y me mandara a dormir al sofá yo daría siempre mi vida por ella.

Me separe después de escuchar unas risas a nuestro alrededor, pero aún con todo el bullicio de nuestro alrededor yo no quería que ella se alejara de mi, quería seguir besándola y no quería separarme más de ella y de esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía.

- Te has tardado Emmett.-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

- Necesitaba que estuvieras segura de que mi corazón va a estar siempre contigo y que te amo con toda mi alma.-le susurre mirándola a los ojos.

- Te amo, Emmett.-dijo ella con esa sonrisa, antes de entrelazar sus brazos en mi cuello y volver a besarme.

Y, ¿Qué importaban los cientos de invitados? ¿Que importaba haberme saltado todas las pautas de la boda? La amaba y ella me correspondía, por fin, tenía a alguien con quién ser feliz.

**Bella POV**

Mis lágrimas caían como ríos por mi cara, mientras a mi lado mi amigo del alma se reía a carcajada limpia mientras vitoreaba a Emmett, mientras yo solo era capaz de darle codazos que a él en absoluto le molestaban…Jake era así.

Sonreía mientras veía como mis amigos se besaban con esa dulzura y ese amor, era cierto que Emmett se había tardado en declararse pero lo había hecho cuando tenía que hacerlo, el párroco se reía junto a todos, cuando la beso saltándose totalmente la pauta de la boda, lo que al cabo de unos segundos termino con él diciendo que los declaraba como marido y mujer, mientras Jake le decía que para ellos daba lo mismo sino los declaraba, cosa que hizo sonreír a todos los presentes mientras ellos seguían estando solo el uno para el otro. La sonrisa de Rosalie era de felicidad absoluta al igual que la mirada de Emmett, eran el uno para el otro y el destino se había encargado de juntar a esas dos almas que necesitaban amar.

Mi pequeña se acerco a mis piernas y se acurruco a mi lado tirando de mi vestido para que me agachara, cosa que hice ante la atenta mirada de Jake y de Edward, además de sus abuelos.

- Mama, ¿eso es un beso de amol?-dijo ella totalmente confundida.

- Si, cariño, eso es un beso de amor.-dije con una leve sonrisa.

- Pues vaya asco.-dijo ella con cara de asco.-Palece que tío Emmett se quiele comel a tía Losalie…

- Yo jamás pienso hacer eso.-la secundo Eddie que también se había acercado a nosotros.

- Ya veremos cuando pasen unos años.-dijo Jake a mi lado, con una gran risotada.

Poco a poco, Emmett y Rosalie se separaron, claro está que algo ayudo Alice cuando se metió en medio abrazándolos y felicitándolos, alegando ante sus furiosas miradas que era por el bien nuestro, no vaya a ser que nos muriéramos de hambre esperando mientras ellos se decidían a comenzar el banquete.

Vi como mi pequeña y Eddie se acercaban con esas sonrisas a abrazarlos a lo que ellos no dudaron en arroparlos en sus brazos, mientras les daban millones de besos que ellos se limitaban a limpiarse mientras todos nos reíamos. En una de esas, vi como Emmett esbozaba esa sonrisa pícara que hace tanto tiempo no se borraba de su cara y le dio un beso a Rosalie con los otros dos chillando, corriendo me acerque a coger a mi pequeña, cuando vi como Edward corría también a coger a Eddie, mi mirada se cruzo con la suya verde, con esa intensidad que siempre teníamos en la mirada, con todas esas cosas sin decir y con todos esos sentimientos, me dolía mirarle, sentía mi corazón romperse cada vez que esa mirada de dolor se posaba en mi. Y luche por alejar mi mirada de él, pero no podía, Alice me dio suavemente en el hombro y reaccione alejando mi mirada de él, hoy no me iba a hundir, hoy no iba a dejar que la tristeza me invadiera porque se lo debía a mi hermano mayor, a Emmett, y a mi amiga del alma, Rosalie.

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba con cuidado para que pudiera desahogarme, eran los brazos de una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, me conocía demasiado bien y estaba dándome y facilitándome ese minuto.

**Jasper POV**

La boda había sido rara, y cada vez que lo pensaba, una sonrisa se posaba en mi cara, había sido tan Emmett, tan impulsiva y sencilla como él era, había esperado hasta ese momento para decirle que la quería y que la amaba tanto como ella a él, apurando hasta el último momento, pero haciéndolo totalmente perfecto.

Me reía cuando observaba que no podía ni dejaba que se separara de él ni un palmo, siempre tenía sus manos o sus brazos sobre ella, ya fuera abrazándola por la cintura, cogiéndola de la mano, sentándola en su regazo, estaban felices y enamorados, y no había nadie en esa sala que lo dudara.

De repente, vislumbre un borrón negro delante de mí, y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, sentí unos tibios labios besándome con suavidad y delicadeza, mientras inspire algo de aire y sentí ese suave aroma que sentía siempre que ella andaba cerca. Con fuerza la abrace fuerte por la cintura mientras la alzaba un poquitito, y sentí como ella reía sobre mis labios.

Alice, ella era ahora mi luz y mi alegría, me estaba sacando de la oscuridad, con su hiperactividad y con esa manera que me hacía ver el punto positivo de todos, la quería y para siempre, pero ahora mismo no quería estar planteándome cosas que me hicieran separarme de ella por miedo, quería disfrutar del presente. Sabía que Alice era lo que siempre había estado buscando.

- ¿Y eso?-le dije cuando finalizamos ese beso por la estúpida necesidad de respirar, ella sonrió traviesa.

- Me daba envidia Emmett y me dijo que no me atrevía a darte un beso delante de todos…

- Entonces, ha sido una apuesta.-dije intentando no mostrar esa sonrisa que quería mostrar.

- No, no ha sido una apuesta. Ha sido una excusa para besarte y una manera fácil de ganar 50 dólares.-dijo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, que la hacía ver con una pequeña niña traviesa.

- Bueno, pues entonces supongo que le regalare 50 dólares a Emmett o mejor le regalare unos cuantos más si me garantizan besos como este.-dije dejando esa sonrisa, mientras ella me miraba con ese brillo antes de que ahora yo la volviera a besar, y he de confesar que nunca me cansaría de ello.

**Jacob POV**

- Lo confieso.-dije con las manos alzadas mirando a la parejita.-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, muchísimo.

- Me alegro.-dijo Rosalie mirándome con suspicacia.- ¿y con qué te estás divirtiendo?

- Con vuestra boda, esta tan llena de amor que resulta difícil no pasárselo bien.-dije con total sinceridad mientras ambos me miraban demostrándome que no me habían creído.-Bueno, estoy viendo hasta dónde puedo llegar antes de que Edward me dé un puñetazo.

- Jacob…

- Te apoyo.-me dijo Emmett ante la mirada enfadada de Rosalie.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- EMMETT.-le regaño Rosalie a lo que yo no pude dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?-dijo Emmett con toda su cara inocente.-Es algo que Edward merece…

- Pero Bella lo pasa fatal, bastante es que todavía no se ha ido.-dijo ella totalmente seria.

- Pero…

- Emmett.-dijo ella y yo me empecé a reír.

- Creo que te acabas de convertir en un calzonazos.-dije riéndome, y provocando la risa de Emmett.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo mirándome.-Algún precio tenía que pagar.-y observe como rápidamente le robaba un beso a Rosalie mientras ella le iba a replicar algo, cosa que ya no hizo.

- Jake, solo no le hagas daño a Bella, y antes de que el té de el puñetazo dáselo tu a él.-dijo Rosalie mientras que Emmett la llevaba a la pista de baile para comenzar el vals antes de que Alice llegara a por ellos.

Un momento, ¿Alice? ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Alice?-le pregunte a Bella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por los hombros.

- Jazz.-dijo Bella con una sutil sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?-dije con asombro.- ¿La virginal Alice?

- Oye.-dijo Bella dándome un puñetazo pero divertida.-Se ha ido con Jazz para afuera no quiere decir que estén haciendo eso.

- En serio.-dije divertido de ver como Bella se sonrojaba.

- Jake.-dijo ella.-No todos somos como tú…

- Es cierto, yo suelo utilizar el baño y el ropero. ¡Auch! Bella, haces daño.-dije riéndome, y le bese la frente, mientras sentí la intensa mirada de Edward en nosotros.- ¿Un baile?

- No hay nadie que quieras conquistar…

- A la más bella de las damas de esta boda después de la novia, así que señorita Swann, ¿me concede este baile?

Ella solo asintió sonrojada y cogí su mano suavemente mientras la arrestaba hacía la pista donde estaba casi todo el mundo. Mire a Edward que estaba a las espaldas de Bella, como se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz para verlo coger una botella de vino y salir del salón, no era un cobarde y yo lo sabía…pero se estaba comportando como tal.

Bella se acurruco en mi pecho, mientras bailábamos esa canción lenta, pero yo sabía que aunque no les debía nada, tenía que hablar con Edward antes de que hiciera una estupidez extrema.

Vi como Charlie se acercaba torpemente, seguramente esperaba que Bella no quisiera bailar con él, algo que sabía que no era así. Suavemente, le tendí la mano de Bella que primero me miro con confusión y poco después sonrió a su padre para bailar con él, de manera torpe pero segura.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo aposta, siempre lo había hecho, no sé que me había hecho pensar que algo cambiara con Jacob y no sabía qué era lo que me molestaba, porque yo sabía que él era el que siempre la había hecho sonreír, sabía que había sido su apoyo cuando me dedique a hacer el gilipollas de otra manera, pero no podía verla en brazos de otro, me era imposible verla en brazos de otro.

Me pellizque el puente de la nariz, mientras veía la mirada de Jacob sobre mí, y observa como Bella se acurrucaba en su pecho, dios santo la amaba tanto…pero no sabía aún como podía ser tan cobarde como para haberla hecho sufrir tanto, para haberle roto el corazón cuando me lo había dado todo. Cogí una botella de vino y salí de allí, necesitaba beber por tercera vez en mi vida, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había hecho, no podía culpar a Bella, ni a Jacob ni a nadie por mis estupideces y por mis tonterías…la amaba y ella me lo había dado todo, y había luchado tanto por nosotros que yo me sentía estúpido y egoísta. Salí de la carpa, para escuchar unas risas, me acerque y vi a aquellos que eran mis hijos. Me fije en Nessie que tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, mientras tenía esa mirada despierta mientras jugaba y correteaba con Eddie. Su pelo se movía con gracia y sus risas, las de ambos se podían escuchar en todos lados. Ellos eran mi todo ahora, y ella era el mejor regalo que podía tener, y la mejor razón que me podía dar Bella para intentar luchar por nosotros, por esa familia que teníamos y por ese amor que no iba a sentir por nadie más.

- Si me dicen hace unos años lo idiota que podías llegar a ser, no hubiera dejado de luchar por ella.-la voz de aquel que llevaba toda la noche intentando golpear, me llego desde mis espaldas, no me hacía falta volverme.

- Todos cometemos estupideces…

- Pero cuando sabemos que perdemos lo que tú vas a perder, nos dejamos la vida luchando…no lo dejamos ir, Cullen.

- No sé si merezco seguir luchando.-era la verdad, no sabía si era justo.

- Míralos a ellos, necesitan a sus padres, y vosotros sois sus padres.-dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado.-Si no quieres luchar porque has sido un mezquino y un cabrón con ella, perfecto. Pero ellos se merecen que luches por ello, y ella se merece que le pongas el mundo a tus pies, aunque no diga nada, yo se que ella está rota sin ti.-me gire y lo mire.-No pidas un salto de caída libre, hazlo poco a poco, y cúrala en años, cúrala con tiempo y paciencia, ella lo merece. Quizás un baile sea suficiente para ti y para ella, para demostraros que no podéis estar con otra persona ni podéis vivir el uno sin el otro…

- Gracias.-dije mirándolo mientras tiraba al lago la botella que aún llevaba en mis manos y me volvía al salón.

- Cullen, eso no quita que como le vuelvas a hacer daño no te busque y te de una paliza, y créeme que volveré entonces a luchar por ella.-dijo Jake totalmente serio, haciéndome estremecer.

Camine con paso decidido hacía dentro, para ver como Bella bailaba ahora con mi padre, su pelo se movía grácilmente, mientras ella se reía en brazos de él, pero podía ver como la alegría no iluminaba sus ojos, al igual que su sonrisa no era esa deslumbrante que tenía cuando ella sabía que era totalmente feliz. Me acerque mientras observaba como ella seguía bailando. La música cambio a los primeros acordes de la canción "Can`t help falling in love". Mi padre me miro, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, mientras le susurraba algo a Bella que se volvió a mirarme, con aquel dolor que siempre reflejaba su mirada y su mano pasaba a la mía, mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completamente cuando sentí su piel sobre la mía, y no fui el único, ella intento retirar su mano rápidamente, pero no la deje. Escuche susurrar a Carlisle que la cuidara, planeaba hacerlo.

- Edward…

- Solo un baile.-supliqué.

- No, ¿por…

- Por favor, Bella, no te pido nada más que un baile.-dije mirándola con intensidad.

Ella puso su otra mano en mi hombro y dejo de mirarme a los ojos para apoyarse poco a poco en mi pecho, mientras yo solo podía aspirar su aroma, lentamente comenzamos a movernos envolviéndonos en nuestra burbuja, llevaba semanas totalmente roto e inquieto, pero ahora solo podía decir que me sentía en paz, ella era mi paz y mi todo. Su pelo olía a fresas, su champú favorito, sabía que había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Seguimos bailando lentamente, mientras miles de recuerdos invadían mi mente. Pero sobre todo, intentando disfrutar del momento.

- Bella.-susurre, sabiendo que el tiempo se me acababa, la canción estaba acabando.

- Mmmm.

- Déjame luchar por ti.-dije suavemente, mientras ella elevo automáticamente la mirada para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaban en los míos mientras el dolor se transmitía por ellos.

- No puedo.-su voz tembló.

- Déjame hacerlo…

- Edward, no puedo.-dijo Bella mientras dejaba de bailar.-No puedo romperme otra vez, no más.

- Te…

- No lo digas, no lo hagas.-dijo Bella poniéndome un dedo en la boca.

- Dámela, solo una más, no te vas a arrepentir.-ella negó suavemente, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y por los míos.-No me voy a rendir.

Ella solo me miro, con esa tristeza tan intensa, antes de girarse y marcharse de allí, dejándome de pie en la pista. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba dándome fortaleza sin decir nada, se lo debía…le debía aquello…y no iba a dejar de luchar, no me iba a rendir, porque solo podía ganar.

* * *

_Bueno, he tardado en volver a actualizar, pero no conseguía dejar este capitulo como yo quería y no quería subirlo hasta estar totalmente segura de que estaba como yo quería, así que aquí lo teneís, para mi un capitulo bastante y muy intenso, espero que os guste y que me dejeis un comentario opinando...He decidido que a partir de ahora, Jake va a aparecer mucho más en la historia, en el papel ese de mejor amigo y apoyo de Bella, para que no os asusteís...en fin, espero vuestras opiniones que me sirven de mucho..._

_Por cierto, muchas y muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios...Muchos besos y muchas gracias a todos mi fieles lectors..._

_**Afrokd**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Luchando por el amor**

**Alice POV**

Unos suaves labios se deslizaban por mi hombro descubierto, mientras que un brazo estaba presionado en mi cintura con posesión, una sonrisa se me extendió automáticamente en la cara, cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado anoche, como ese hombre que tenía a mi lado me había demostrado lo que me amaba sin palabras, solo con actos. Gire mi cuerpo para quedarme en frente de él y me acurruque aún más en su desnudo pecho, mientras no abría los ojos y él se reía suavemente depositando besos en mi cara.

- Ali, se que estas despierta, cariño.-sus suaves palabras decían mucho, y yo no podía menos que estar en mi nube en este momento, como amaba a ese hombre.

- Jazz.-dije con fastidio, a lo que el volvió a reír.-Te quiero.

- Lo sé.-dijo el totalmente pagado.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- En el cielo.-dije yo con una sonrisa y abriendo mis ojos para que notara la verdad.

Sus ojos azules me perforaron por completo, con esa intensidad que había descubierto que me encantaba, mientras sus brazos me aprisionaban más a él y me apegaba más a él, y es que me daba igual haberme perdido el baile y la mitad de la boda, me daba igual que hubiera otra bomba atómica o que el mundo llegase a su fin, porque por fin había encontrado alguien a quién amar y que me amara con aquella intensidad.

Las cosas la anterior noche solo sucedieron, estuvimos paseando por el bosque que había alrededor de la carpa, después cogimos una botella y entre una cosa y otra, terminamos en mi casa, besándonos apasionadamente, y es que ahora entendía esa frase de Bella, de que muchas veces es mejor no planificar sino esperar a que pase…y como la entendía ahora.

Lentamente, me puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me subió lentamente para que pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos, con lentitud se fue acercando a mí y me volvió a besar, haciendo que todo temblara y haciendo que todo se me olvidará, no podía pensar en nada más que en él y en mi, sentía como cada célula de mi cuerpo volvía a arder ante el contacto de sus manos, ante el tacto de sus manos y ante sus delicadas caricias. Sus manos me elevaron sujetándome del culo y apretándome más contra él, dejándome notar que estaba listo para mí si yo quería, y dios si quería.

Una sonrisa traviesa me paso por mi cara y lo empuje de tal manera que me quedara abajo, con cuidada lentitud comencé a besar su pecho, mientras mis manos recorrían todo su torso y lo escuchaba suspirar.

- Maldita sea, Alice, eres mi perdición.-dijo con firmeza mientras me hacía quedarme abajo aprisionada bajo su cuerpo.

Su beso, ya no era delicado, era apasionado y demandante, era cargado de pasión y de necesidad, no podía evitar sentirme feliz de ver lo que provocaba en él, como ese hombre que era tan calmado y tan paciente, se volvía impaciente con mi roce. Poco a poco sus manos iban viajando por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer de placer ante sus toques. Mis suaves jadeos lo encendían aún más, mientras su boca bajaba de mi boca dejándome suaves besos en mi cuello y en mi clavícula, apoderándose poco a poco de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir con fuerza mientras el solo me dejaba acariciar su espalda, donde hace tan solo unas horas había clavado mis uñas mientras me recorría mi segundo orgasmo.

- Dios, Alice, tu cuerpo es pecado, y créeme voy a estar encantando de ir al infierno.-suspiro entre mi cuerpo y alzándome algo.

Adoraba la forma en que me trataba, la forma en que me tocaba, pero yo también quería que el sintiera, que el disfrutara aún más de lo que hacía. Me revolví y me puse a horcajadas encima de él, que clavo su mirada en mi, donde podía leer el deseo, el mismo que recorría mi cuerpo como una necesidad, una necesidad de los dos y cuando esa mirada se clavo en mi, mi necesidad se volvió más palpable y más necesaria, ya tendríamos tiempo para amarnos, años y décadas, ahora lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba escucharlo y que me escuchara, mientras nuestras almas se volvían a unir en esa danza que tanto me había gustado.

**Rosalie POV**

Mire nuevamente a Emmett, bueno eso de mirar era relativo, realmente relativo, porque miraba a donde se suponía que estaba Emmett, que me había atado de manos y pies y me había vendado los ojos, porque quería que no le estropeara la sorpresa, pero, ¿quién se creía que era? Para después susurrarme un te amo y darme ese beso que me dejo con todo temblando de abajo a arriba, cada pocos minutos sentía como paraba y se volvía a darme otro beso, no me había dejado cambiarme mi vestido, porque decía que el mismo pensaba quitármelo de manera muy lenta, dejándome aturdida de deseo antes esas palabras…

Sentí como volvía a salir con el coche, y ponía algo de música clásica, me extrañe, a Emmett no le gustaba ese tipo de música.

- No se para que le pedí a Edward que me ayudara con la música, si sabía que me iba a pasar música de esta.-dijo refunfuñando y yo luche por no reír, porque supuestamente estaba enfadada con él todavía.

Lo sentí quejarse de que no había nada decente en la radio mientras pasaba una emisora tras otra, no pude hacer nada más que reírme…

- Bueno, ¿te ha gustado la boda?-me dijo con lo que yo deje de reírme.

- ¿La verdad?-espere a que me contestara.-Emmett no puedo verte…

- Ostras.-dijo con lo que yo me empecé a reír.-Si.

- Ha sido la boda perfecta pero no porque el banquete ha estado bien ni nada eso…

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, ha sido porque mi marido las mejores palabras que me había podido decir.

- ¿Y cuáles han sido?

- Te amo.

- Yo también cariño.-dijo él con voz divertida, supuse que se estaba riendo.- ¿Sabes que te vas a hartar de escucharlo?

- Nunca me hartare.-y era verdad.- ¿Para siempre, Emmett?-pregunte dudosa.

- Princesa, no lo dudes nunca, soy más cabezota que Bella.

Ante esa comparación no pude evitar reír, pero había una cosa que quería preguntarle desde que me dijo que me amaba, desde cuando sabía que me quería a su lado.

- Emmett, ¿desde cuándo?-dije con la voz nerviosa.

- ¿Cuándo qué?

Desde cuando sabes que me amabas…-juro que podía verle esbozar la sonrisa, mientras bajaba la velocidad y la carretera era peor, pero seguro que sabía por dónde iba.

- Desde el primer momento que te vi, bueno en verdad no, lo supe, cuando te encontré aquella tarde en el baño, supe que no sabría qué hacer si te pasaba algo y entonces supe que te amaba, pero no fue un gran descubrimiento, porque ya sabía que te quería, creía que te habías dado cuenta después de todas esas excusas tontas que te había dado para poder declararte mía.

- Te amo Emmett.-dije claramente emocionada.

- Eso espero porque te toca aguantarme durante el resto de tu vida, con unos cuantos Emmecitos corriendo a tu vera.-la ilusión en su voz.-En una casa grande, con un enorme jardín, donde nuestros hijos van a corretear y un inmenso árbol en el que tendrán mis niñas su columpio y una casa del árbol, yo siempre quise una casa del árbol, y con una cochera donde pondremos una canasta para jugar al baloncesto todas las noches con ellos. Pero sobre todo, una casa con cariño y amor, donde ellos puedan ser felices.

Sus palabras me llegaban hasta lo más hondo, había descrito esa vida perfecta que siempre había querido tener y que nunca había tenido, pero ahora el me daba todo lo que yo quería. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos, pero podía disimularlas gracias a la venda, bendita venda. Emmett cogió suavemente mi mano y me la puso con él en el cambio de marchas…mientras se reía de algo.

- ¿Eres consciente que durante diez días vas a ser mía y solo mía?-dijo con voz ronca, yo solo asentí, y vi como paro el coche.- ¿y de que te hare estar todo el día desnuda o en ropa interior?-me volvió a preguntar haciendo que yo tragara saliva ante la implicación que aquello llevaba.-Rose, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.-me dijo con el corazón en sus manos.

Me dio un suave beso en las manos y sentí como salió, porque algo de aire frio me dio de lleno en la cara, me gire hacía a mi derecha, cuando la sentí abrirse, sin nada de dificultad deshizo los nudos de los enanos, después me dio un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad dejándome saber que él estaba igual que yo era algo que me dejaba algo más aliviada, pero con la misma necesidad. Me levanto suavemente y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras él me daba algún que otro beso, después de andar un trecho, no sé exactamente si mucho o poco porque iba totalmente despistada con sus besos.

- Abre los ojos, al contar cien, y cuenta en voz alta, que no me fio que no hagas trampas.-dijo mientras me daba otro beso y me quitaba la venda.

Me sentía como una tonta allí parada contando en voz alta hasta cien y me daban ganas de coger a mi marido y maltratarlo, pero no quería estropearle nada de lo que hubiera preparado, iba por ochenta y mi nerviosismo empezaba a aumentar conforme iba avanzando, esta era la primera vez para Emmett y para mi, y conociéndolo sabía que no me iba a dejar olvidarlo, que iba a hacer todo lo más especial que podía.

- ...noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, y cien.-dije a la vez que me quitaba a la venda.

Mis ojos tan solo tardaron unos segundos a reacostumbrarse de nuevo a ver, aunque ya a estas horas la luz era más que escasa, tan solo me llevo dos segundos ver todas las velas encendidas haciendo un sendero en el que había miles de flores tiradas de distintos colores, mi mano fue automáticamente a mi boca y mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, nunca, pero nunca nadie había hecho nada similar por mí, lentamente fui avanzando por el sendero, hasta poder visualizar al final una pequeña cabaña donde había algo más de luz y allí en la puerta, me esperaba con esa sonrisa ansiosa él, mi hombre. Su camisa estaba desabrochada por los primeros botones y su corbata caía aflojada, dándole un aspecto desaliñado pero no por ello menos sexy. Una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, mientras mis ojos todavía seguían derramando lágrimas. A pocos metros supe que no aguantaría más, me tire corriendo hacía donde estaba él, que me abrió los brazos corriendo y le bese con ese ansia. El no me dijo nada, solo me levanto en alza para meterme en la pequeña cabaña, sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga y que no me arrepentiría de nada.

**Bella POV**

No esperaba noticias de mis amigos hasta dentro de diez días, sino continuaban su luna de miel unos días más, me sentía muy feliz porque ellos pudieran ser felices. De Alice tampoco sabía nada, había desaparecido de la boda de manera misteriosa, y odiaba tener que darle la razón al hombre que ahora mismo caminaba a mi lado, diciéndome que la virginal Alice ya no estaría tan virginal, pensé en llamarla, pero después pensé que era mejor que no. De esa decisión, habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas.

- No la llames.-dijo con una sonrisa Jacob.

- Pero…estoy preocupada…

- ¿De que no pueda andar?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que no pueda andar con …-Jake solo me alzo una ceja, haciéndome sonrojar más aún mientras él se reía a carcajada limpia de mi cara.-JAKE.

- Bella…

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas y quedarte tan pancho?-le recrimine.

- Porque es la verdad.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Llamala y compruébalo.

Negué con la cabeza y él me sonrió con suficiencia. Sentí como el timbre de la casa sonaba, y me levante a la puerta, para ver a un niño de unos doce años con un ramo enorme de margaritas blancas, que me dio corriendo mientras salía corriendo de mi puerta, no pude nada más que reírme del niño.

- ¿Quién te manda flores?-me pregunto Jake que venía comiendo algo.

- Mire las flores y lo mire a él, intentando reaccionar.

- Tiene nota y pone Bells.-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a salir de mi vista, salí y me senté en la silla del jardín, mientras cogía con nervios la nota, la letra pulcra no dejaba mucha duda de quién era y no sabía qué hacer, por un lado me moría de ganas de saber lo que ponía y por otro lado no quería saber nada.

- Bella, léelo ya.-grito Jake desde la cocina y yo le saque la lengua infantilmente, cayendo poco después que no podía verme.

"_Mi amor, mi único amor…Se que ahora mismo te estarás preguntado que es todo esto y de que va todo esto, sencillamente de conquistarte nuevamente, de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a amarte y hacerte feliz el resto de nuestras vidas, pero para ello primero tengo que hacer que empieces a confiar en mí, sé que es difícil pero no imposible y pienso seguir luchando por ello el resto de mi vida._

_Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ti, pero hoy solo quiero que recuerdes toda nuestra historia, recuerdes como nos conocimos, sé que soy un mentiroso cuando te lo hice recordar, pero quería escuchar tu punto de vista. Estaba aburrido en el patio del colegio, a pesar de ser el primer día y estaba enfadado porque Mike Newton se había reído de mi capa de superman que era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, los demás también se rieron y por ello estaba yo solo en el columpio, pero de pronto una pequeña niña de ojos color chocolate derretidos con una bondad y un amor indescriptibles me dio una de sus galletas de chocolate, recuerdo que me dijiste que a ti no te parecía tonto, sino que también te gustaba mucho superman, me miraste a los ojos y me sonreíste, y ahí fue cuando me robaste mi corazón._

_Desde ese día, Bella, ni un solo día te alejaste de mi, y mis cumpleaños y todos mis recuerdos están junto a ti, gracias por esa galleta, Bella…"_

Mis lágrimas caían por mi cara, aquel recuerdo, aquel día jamás lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué te propones…?-dije en voz alta.

- Creo que conquistarte.-dijo Jake haciéndome dar un respingo.-Pero me esperaba algo más del señor Cullen.-dijo para reírse a continuación ante mi cara.

* * *

Y, después de ese ramo, había llegado otro ramo de violetas con otro niño…

_"…violetas, porque ese día tu pelo olía a violetas y no podre olvidarlo, no es que no me guste como huele siempre a ese olor tan característico, mezcla de tu aroma y ese champú de fragancia de fresas y fresias…pero ese día te habías tenido que echar el de Renné porque se le había olvidado comprar el suyo, estabas enfurruñada sentada en tu silla y no conseguía animarte de ninguna de las maneras. Se acerco Newton pidiéndote ser tu novio, y tu lo miraste no creyéndote lo que te decía, mientras que a mí un fuego me recorrió todas las venas y cada fibra de mi cuerpo, en aquel entonces era la primera vez que lo experimentaba porque te veía mía y nada más que para mí y no quería a ningún otro cerca de ti, estaba celoso y seguro que no sería la última vez, Jacob lo consigue bastante a menudo, pero jamás olvide la respuesta que le distes a Newton, tu no rotundo. Y como cogiste mi mano, mientras te sonrojabas y me sacabas fuera al patio para jugar. Fue la primera vez que me puse celoso de alguien y fue la primera vez que me cogiste la mano, y estaba feliz, pensé que ojala todos los días Newton te preguntara para que tú me cogieras de la mano todos los días y a todas horas…"_

Volví a escuchar las tonterías de Jacob, que verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo, media hora después llego estaba vez una niña de mi clase para darme un ramo de tulipanes amarillos…

_ "…amarillo, el sol, mi sol que siempre fuiste tú…no me gusta recordar esta experiencia, pero he de hacerlo para poder seguir adelante, el veinte de febrero, aquel veinte de febrero que te apagaste totalmente sumiéndome también en la oscuridad contigo…Renee se había ido, y tu solo podías llorar…gritabas todas las noches y Charlie solo lloraba impotente de no poder ayudarte, así fue como terminaste aquel fin de semana en casa, no sonreías, no reías, no te sonrojabas y no eras tú, eras una sombra y yo solo era una sombra más triste a tu lado, se que de todo estos momentos, este es el menos fácil, pero necesito recordarte uno de los momentos más importantes en todo esto, una manera de pensar. Recuerdo que Alice quería que te vistieras para ir al cine y tú no querías ir, y yo te apoyaba, porque siempre te he seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Alice se enfado y se fue a llorarle a mama, y tú me miraste con tristeza para irte y encerrarte en el cuarto de invitados…llore Bella, llore no se durante cuánto tiempo, llore porque te quise ayudar, llore porque quería estar a tu lado y porque era yo el que quería sufrir a tu lado. Me quede sentado en la puerta, a pesar de que mis padres intentaron sacarme de allí de todas las maneras hasta que finalmente mi madre me trago una almohada y unas mantas. _

_ A mitad de la noche, sentí unos sollozos que me hicieron despertarme, después aquellos desgarradores gritos, te llame a la puerta, te grite y tu seguías gritando de aquella manera que me rompía en mil pedazos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por ti. Entre en mi habitación y me subí en el tejado, rogando porque tu ventana estuviera abierta, por suerte fue así y no me escurrí ni me mate por allí, como después me señalo mi padre. Me senté a tu lado y te desperté acunándote en mis brazos, en seguida dejaste de gritar pero empezaste a llorar sin consuelo ninguno y yo llore contigo durante toda la noche, estabas desahogándote, me sentí impotente porque no sabía cómo hacer para que sonrieras. Me acuerdo que te quedaste dormida cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el cielo, y me sentí egoísta porque sabía que tenía que dejarte sola de nuevo, pero no fui capaz, estabas tan aferrada a mí, que lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue recostarte y abrazarte fuerte mientras me quedaba yo también dormido, no volviste a soñar ninguna pesadilla, y cuando me desperté y vi tu cara, supe que te amaba como jamás amaría a nadie más, y entonces temí que yo no sería jamás suficiente para ti…te tenía que dejar ir y que fueras feliz con alguien que fuera para ti…siempre te amaría en silencio…_

_ …a partir de aquella noche, siempre que estabas triste o mal me escabullía por la ventana de tu habitación, utilizando esa excusa para dormir otra noche más contigo, una noche más robada al lado de un ángel, de mi ángel…"_

Levante mi mirada, y no pude evitar sonreír, mientras que Jake se limpiaba sus lágrimas a mi lado, aquel recuerdo era la explicación a muchas de las actuaciones de Edward después de aquello, lo amaba y el siempre me había amado, pero no me sentía aún capaz de perdonarlo, no era capaz…dolía aún demasiado…

El timbre de la casa, me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras veía a Jake limpiarse diciendo que se le había metido algo en el ojo y no podía parar de reírme ante esa excusa tan barata. Al abrir la puerta sentí dos brazos abrazarme fuertemente, mientras no paraba de decir Bella. Era Alice, no podía ser ninguna otra persona.

- Hola Alice, yo también me alegro de verte.-dije riendo y cerrando la puerta.

- Hola Bella, ha sido maravilloso, ha sido genial…

- Has visto como llevaba razón.-dijo Jake por detrás.

- Cállate chucho sarnoso…

- Sarnoso no…Bella me lava.-dijo a lo que yo me reí y me fije en mi amiga que le daba puñetazos sonrojada entera.

- Un momento, Alice sonrojada totalmente, eso era digno de alabar, no me podía creer que Alice pudiera coger aquella tonalidad, con rapidez cogí mi cámara y les eche una foto a lo que ella ni se dio cuenta, mientras que ambos nos reíamos de sus colores. Definitivamente, Alice ya no era tan virginal.

- Bien, ¿me puedes explicar tanta flor?-dijo Alice mirándome.

- ¿Me puedes explicar tu primero esos colores en tu cara?-le dije mientras me echaba un café.

- Bueno…esto…verás…resulta…-Alice divagando, era increíble y esperaba poder controlar totalmente esa sonrisa que se me escapaba mientras ella revolvía totalmente nerviosa el café.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí en vez de con tu romeo?-pregunto Jake.

- Tenía una urgencia.-dijo ella con un mohín.

- Bella, me debes cincuenta pavos, Alice ya no es la virginal Alice.-ella le dio un puñetazo mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

- No me he apostado nada.

- Joder, Bella. Algún día puedes caer y darme cincuenta pavos.

- Inténtalo de nuevo…

- Una duda.-dijo Jake con el ceño fruncido mirando a Alice.-¿Cómo es que puedes andar?

Alice volvió a sonrojarse y abrió y cerró los ojos una y otra vez, sin poder decir nada. Definitivamente, hoy el mundo estaba al revés, Alice sin una respuesta y yo sin poder parar de reírme. Corrí y abrace fuertemente a Jake riéndome ante la mirada furiosa de Alice.

- Jake, te adoro.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?-dijo Alice con una ceja levantada.

- Hoy estamos jugando a Romeo y Julieta.-dijo Jake riéndose mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y aún escuchaba la vocecilla de Alice interrogando a mi amigo, pero yo solo podía pensar en lo que sería esta vez, ya habían sido las violetas, las margaritas blancas y los tulipanes amarillos. Un niño totalmente desaliñado y con la cara llena de chocolate, me dio un sobre muy grande mientras volvía a salir corriendo, yo no podía no reírme ante aquellos adorables niños. Abrí el sobre, mientras podía ver a mis amigos en la puerta de la cocina totalmente en plan cotilla y en cara expectante.

- Vamos Bella, hazlo más rápido.-dijo Alice.

- Callaos los dos.-dije con cara de mal unto, dentro había dos cosas, un CD y una carta.

Abrí el reproductor de Charlie y puse el CD, en seguida los acordes empezaron a sonar, reconociendo en seguida esa nana que él me había dedicado hacía tanto tiempo y que siempre había conseguido relajarme. El silencio reino el ambiente, solo inundado por los acordes de la nana.

_"…para ti, con todo mi amor…esa era la dedicatoria original, pero me sentí demasiado cobarde, te la di después de aquella noche con la excusa de que pudieras dormir, que mentiroso que fui y que ingenua tu, tenía esa nana escrita desde hace tanto, era para mi declaración de amor, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo y lo había intentado ya tantas veces, tan solo si hubiera sido valiente cuantas cosas nos hubiéramos evitado, en primer lugar, Tanya. En segundo lugar, tu huida y mis tiempos de oscuridad, y todo este sufrimiento innecesario._

_Bella, esta es mi última carta, no te preocupes no es que me haya rendido, pero creo que ya te he explicado todo, solo me falta una cosa y no pienso ser cobarde esta vez y no voy a decírtelo por medio de carta, la última explicación es la más importante, voy a estar siempre para ti, cada tarde estaré sentado con una taza de chocolate en la puerta de mi casa, llueve o nieve o truene o haga un vendaval esperando para cuando estés lista y quieras esa explicación…_

_ Te amo Bella y te vuelvo a repetir, nunca dejare de luchar por ti…siempre tuyo, Edward"_

Y, ¿ahora que iba a hacer yo?

* * *

Bueno, realmente he tardado demasiado, pero esta historia es una superación para mi, y creedme si os digo q no quiero que decaiga ni un capitulo en el que no este totalmente contenta...así q aunque tarde, pensar que hasta q no este contenta con el capitulo...

Decidi como acabareis de leer darle otro caracter a Jake, es el amigo y el hermano de Bella, me gusta ese papel, no el otro y creo q es el que le voy a dar en todas mis historias.

Espero vuestras opiniones respecto a como me ha salido este tardado capitulo!!

Muchos besos, mis queridos lectors!!

**Afrokd**


End file.
